Empire
by CuteYami
Summary: After their lives are torn apart; Yugi, Yami, and their friends must fight back a Duel Monster invasion threat to protect their ruined world. 10 of 16 chapters rewritten, Chapter 1 tidied. Rediscovered love of DM - rewrite resuming June 2012.
1. Everlasting Peace

**Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters – Empire**

_Takes place after the Ceremonial Duel. Ordinary lives in Domino City were torn apart by the arrival of creatures from another world. Among the few survivors; Yugi, Yami, and their friends must fight back against the Duel Monster invasion threat to protect their world.  
__Rated for language, violence and character death._

* * *

**Chapter One – Everlasting Peace**

Songbirds chirped optimistically in the dawn of a new day, sunlight crawling through the waking city of Domino. Following the slow inching along the empty streets, Yugi Muto strolled on his path to the High School he attended. Despite his international status as the world's Duel Monsters Champion, he insisted that he would continue life as normally as possible; that said, constantly finding himself a target by various threats to the safety of the city hindered such a desire. The one thing about times in turmoil he could rely upon his friends, those that would never abandon him. They were his world, no matter what he faced; never would he even consider sacrificing them, life without them was unthinkable.

Around his neck, the Millennium Puzzle he had held onto for months into years hung at the end of a chain, once the home for the spirit of the Pharaoh of Egypt. Since those times, it had become a hollow shell, the spirit who had adapted to the name of 'Yami' over his true name of Atem had been freed to wander as he desired. "A gift from the Gods" was what the Pharaoh named it, the second chance he had been given to live as a mortal from the beings that he had protected and in turn, been protected by. He didn't attend the school Yugi ventured to each day, he knew nothing of modern knowledge outside of the card game that had brought them closer together and for him to suddenly arrive in the lives of the students, even without Yugi's status as the worldwide champion of Duel Monsters, would only disrupt the story of Yugi's life. Something he wasn't willing to do, he remained for a reason and exposing their secret was not it.

So he would help Yugi's grandfather around the store he owned, business had been improving after Yugi's fame, motivating players to visit the place of his residence, to learn the secrets from his tutor and purchase packets of cards in the hopes of building a deck worthy enough to challenge the champion one day. Yugi's eyes rose from the dull pavement when two shadows laid upon the ground caught his attention, his head rose to meet the sight of his two best friends standing further down the road, awaiting his arrival.

"Yugi!" the girl called, a hand in the air above her head waving eagerly at his arrival.

"Tea," Yugi replied, smiling at the brunette. His neck twisted slightly in order for his eyes to meet the sight of the blonde boy beside her. "Joey".

His legs started once again, forcing his body forward at a quicker pace, jogging down the street to meet with the two that towered over him. Even in his final years of education, he could still be mistaken for a child much younger, all because of his height. The boy with sandy-blonde hair smirked at Yugi in the same moment he caught up with the pair; he pushed his right hand into the pocket of his trouser, his briefcase-style bag pressed between his hip and the arm.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to show," he joked.

"You're the one that's usually late," Yugi protested with a smile of his own. "Albeit your attendance is high, but you should work on _when_ you show up".

"Eh," Joey sounded, his free hand meeting with his fringe. "We haven't got long at this place left anyway; there wouldn't be much point in changing now. Maybe before I find myself a real job I'll make those adjustments to my form".

Tea gave a disheartened sigh, while Joey was the stereotype for a delinquent with his past; he had a kind heart and a good head, she wanted for him to do well despite the hindrances within his past. The blonde grinned sleepily, well aware that both students cared about him greatly, their previous battles against dark forces stood as proof enough. Without further discussion over Joey's stance towards the school, the three began their walk together, paying no attention to the students that gradually crossed their paths.

"Joey, I've been meaning to ask for a while now…" Yugi suddenly spoke towards the end of a conversation of a separate nature. "How's Serenity doing? It's been a while; I don't think we've seen her since a brief time after the Pharaoh was set free from the Puzzle".

"She's fine. I should invite her over sometime," Joey mumbled. "Though I'll have to find somewhere of my own first, I've been thinking about moving out of my dad's place for some time. The money for my part-time job may help".

"You still have that paper boy job?" Tea asked, holding back a chortle at the idea of Joey riding about the city, delivering newspapers frantically before residents would venture to a store in order to purchase one by themselves.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey growled, shooting a dark glare at the girl.

"Nothing. You've had that job for so long, I'm surprised you've kept the teachers from finding out," Tea stated, turning her head away in the chance of the blonde disbelieving her concern.

"I may not be the smartest of students," the blonde protested, balling his empty hand into a fist. "But I'm not stupid like that".

"Could have fooled me," the brunette mumbled underneath her breath.

"What was that?" Joey snapped, glaring over Yugi's head at her.

"Nothing. Nothing," Tea replied, holding her hands up defensively.

"Break it up, you two," Yugi commanded, his eyes darting from one to the other. "You don't want to wear yourselves out before the day even begins".

Joey moaned in protest, turning his eyes from the brunette girl. With his carry case under his arm, he held back the urge to fold his arms over his chest; instead, he focused his mind elsewhere, a chance to change the subject once again. Something that he and Tea couldn't clash over.

"Hey, Yugi," he eventually began.

"What's wrong?" the undersized teen inquired, glancing up at the blonde.

"I was thinking, this weekend…" Joey replied, his eyes hovering above the end of the road; the corner that would lead them towards the building of their education. "Maybe we should go to that tournament Duke's hosting".

"The tournament at the Black Crown Clown?" Yugi mumbled. "Sure. Grandpa let his grudge against Duke die after that Dungeon Dice Monsters incident. I'm glad Duke could rebuild the place. He won't mind me heading over there; I could do with looking for a new challenge".

"Yeah, because I can still whittle down your lifepoints," Joey proclaimed smugly. "I still count as a challenge".

"That may be the case, but you still can't win against him," Tea added with a light giggle.

"_Hey!_" Joey yelled, showing Tea his fist over Yugi's head threateningly.

Yugi chuckled uneasily; the two clashed over many things, arguments in the mornings was nothing new. The one thing he was relieved about was that Tristan Taylor – a friend of Joey's, even when they would bully Yugi in the weeks before the birth of their friendship – wasn't about to provoke the disagreements further. It wouldn't be long before the trio met with not only him, but the others they called friends. The days that Yugi knew he would miss once everyone graduated and moved off in their own directions.

* * *

_**-KaibaCorp-**_

Seto Kaiba's fingertips soared from one key to another across the keyboard of the laptop placed atop the large oak desk he sat behind. He had no time to focus on trivial, he was still working hard to improve his company's reputation; they had to soar over the rival companies he faced. The gaming industry was a tough market, there was always something coming up, electronic or otherwise. His latest ambition was incorporate the card game of Duel Monsters into a virtual world, much like he had been aiming for shortly after Duellist Kingdom. An online virtual world where players could meet each other in the fantasy world and battle with Duel Monsters much like their partners instead of simply card forms to unlock holographic projections. Improvements were planned for the Duel Disks he had created, anything to push the device to a new level, to attract more attention and prove how ingenious his creation was. They would learn. They would understand. They would remember.

"Seto?"

The voice had broken his train of thought, derailing the process he had been typing into words before him. His eyes rose to meet the sight of his younger brother standing at the centre of the large doorway, neither a smile nor a frown could be seen in the boy's expression. Kaiba's obsession with his company was as it had been since the days he had been starting it up as a gaming company. It was something the prepubescent brother had become used to, but that never eliminated his concern for his elder sibling, he was going to run himself into the ground eventually. The thought of it alone sent a chill to the boy's core.

"What is it?" Kaiba inquired, keeping his tone within the radius of monotonous ambiences. He rested his chin on the edge of his wrist, the hand hanging in a limp fashion beneath the bridge.

"I'm heading off now," the boy stated timidly. Every time he met with his brother in the office, he was working intensely on something, it made him worry about interrupting, hoping he was never going to break an important plan working within Kaiba's mind.

"Alright then," Kaiba replied. "Be careful".

Mokuba's eyes dropped to the floor, while he had been given such words; there was no emotion behind them. It was like his brother didn't mean them – they were hollow statements lacking the compassion of having each other around. It hurt that he wasn't spoken to in the way he had once. He missed the days before everything became complicated, before he found himself standing between his brother and his stepfather. Kaiba noted the fall of his brother's eyes mentally, fiddling with a pencil lying uselessly beside his laptop; he hesitated before opening his mouth again.

"Hey…" he sounded, catching the younger's attention. "How about tonight…we do something together, something you want to do?"

"Really?" Mokuba called. His eyes lit up and his hands rose as enthusiastic knuckles.

The elder Kaiba nodded his head leisurely, enough to convince Mokuba that he was, indeed, promising something he would stick to – he was a man of his word, after all. The edges of Mokuba's mouth rose sharply into a wide smile, beaming in a way that he would never expect so early in the day.

"Alright, but you're not going to get out of it, no matter what I choose!" the boy called, pointing his finger at his brother.

"I'll promise you right here then," Kaiba replied, the corners of his mouth curving slightly into a modest smile.

Mokuba nodded vigorously before rushing down the corridor, calling his farewell for the day once again to his brother who remained at his desk, ready to continue filling his office with the tapping of keys filling the room incessantly. He had raised his brother's hopes; he was determined not to let him down. Not this time. His fingertips met the keys laid out before him once again, tapping the necessary sets in order to continue materializing his plans before his eyes.

* * *

_**-Domino High School-**_

Yugi and Joey chatted leisurely at their desks; Tea leant against the desk beside Yugi's. There was yet to be any sign of their companions, Tea's eyes darted between the doorways into the room, her mind beginning to veer the possibility that they would remain absent from the building throughout the day, she sighed. It wasn't like so many of their group to be missing for so long. She turned back to Joey and Yugi who continued to discuss the tournament planned to happen close to Yugi's home, the same competition Joey had brought up at the time Yugi had united with them.

Ever since the Ceremonial Duel that was said to end their battles with darkness, Tea had been trying to decide between with of the two 'Yugis' she really felt for beyond friendship. She had never been sure after seeing both willing to lay their lives on the line for those that truly mattered to them, a noble aspect of them both that she admired. Since the time she had been saved from the convict holding her at gunpoint during her time working at Burger World by the then-unknown spirit, she had felt affection for her mystery saviour, certain Yugi hadn't been the one to step up and rescue her. Since that time, beyond the time when she had learned the truth about the other half of Yugi hiding in the shadows, she had divided her feelings for them both, unsure whether she could choose or not. By the end of the Ceremonial Duel, she believed she had chosen the Pharaoh from another time, another _world_; once he had moved on, she was certain she had moved to the real Muto. She was rocked with the return of the other-worldly presence of the Pharaoh, her decision thrown into turmoil.

She was determined to stick by her choice; she had to remain loyal to the Yugi she knew. No matter what heart was trying to persuade her to do, she had to be loyal. For once.

Yugi's raised voice brought her back from her reminiscence of her heart's indecision, Yugi's hand waving in the air over his head provoked her to gaze over her shoulder, seeing both Tristan and the white-haired transfer student, Ryou Bakura, entering the room together, both seeming to have been talking about a subject they both enjoyed, smiles upon their faces. Tea smoothed her face from the expression that she had been snapped from her dazed expression, sinking into her own world, modelling it into a warm smile.

"Good morning, you two," she spoke.

"Hello, Tea," Ryou replied, bowing graciously. Tristan only raised a hand to accompany his greeting, turning to the blonde beyond her. Tea shook her head; it was only to be expected from the guy.

She listened to the pair greeting each other, gripping the other's hand tightly, turning her mind back to the days when they would fight for pleasure in their years of middle school, Joey more notably with his former gang. Ryou's hand on her shoulder snapped Tea out of her thoughts prematurely, her head snapping around to meet his gentle face.

"Tea, would you mind if we stepped outside?" he inquired. "I'd like to speak with you outside".

Tea simply nodded without words; keeping her back to the boys behind her; she proceeded away before Ryou could even begin to follow, catching Yugi's attention who watched her, unsure how he was supposed to react to her strolling away without saying anything, without looking back. Did she merely have to relieve herself?

"Tea? You feeling okay?" he voiced, grabbing both Joey and Tristan's attention and turning their heads to the girl.

"I'm just going to talk with Ryou outside," she replied, still avoiding the urge to gaze over her shoulder at them, causing Yugi to raise an eyebrow.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but her behaviour was off. For reasons he couldn't be sure of, maybe she was simply starting her period. He shook his head, throwing the thoughts of the girl's private matters from his focus; he would have to trust the brunette as he always had. He turned his head back to the two laughing in front of him, his eyes fixated on Tea as she vanished in the body of students that had gathered in the room, Ryou following her, their shadows slipping from the room and beyond Yugi's sight. He smiled slightly, even if something was wrong with Tea, at least she was turning to someone. Even if she couldn't turn to him, bearing the brunt of the problem alone was never something he wanted for her. He cared for her.

Ryou hurried to Tea's side in the crowded corridor, the ambience about her was one much unlike her, like she was worrying. She was the one that encouraged her friends, had it come to the point where she was the one needing comfort and encouragement? Ryou shook his head briefly, dislocating the thoughts, he couldn't jump to conclusions; it only led to trouble. This he knew first hand, all because of one object. Silence hung between the pair until they stepped out of the doors, standing in the open grounds where many students had gathered with their friends before a day of classes would separate them and influence silence until the times they could meet between classes. Ryou guided Tea to the other side of the steps, gripping her arm firmly; when he didn't release her, she gazed up at him, noting the concern that flashed in his eyes.

"Ryou?" she asked, oblivious of the aura she was giving off. "Is something the matter?"

"That's why I brought you out here. I was going to ask you that exact question," Ryou muttered. "I get the feeling something's bothering you, I also have the impression Yugi caught onto it as well".

"I- It's nothing," Tea protested, her cheeks flushing a pale crimson. "I was just thinking back about some things. Honestly, there's nothing wrong. I was just thinking about how thrilling those times were, even with the constant danger we found ourselves in. Makes a normal life desirable. And at the same time, pretty boring. But I'm glad we could live onto these times".

Ryou smiled at Tea's words; if she was putting on an act, she was a very convincing actress. His eyes locked with hers, a security measure to avoid being played by her response, he found nothing to doubt; her eyes were honest, as were her words. His smile widened slightly, relieved to hear that nothing was truly troubling her, too embarrassed to ask if something had happened on a personal matter. His face flushed a deeper shade of red than Tea's cheeks which had returned to normal, passing the blush over to him.

At the moment when silence had intervened once again, another group of students had entered the grounds. Amongst them, a girl with lilac hair hanging to her waist. Her eyes caught the sight of Tea and Ryou together, quickening her pact across the grounds, raising a hand in order to signal that she had arrived and recognized them amongst the gathering students.

"Tea, Ryou!" she called, her voice faintly reaching their ears. Their heads turned simultaneously, smiles forced into their expressions at the sight of her.

"Destiny," Tea stated contently.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here quicker," the girl replied, her chest rising and falling at a faster pace than usual, her cheeks flushed from her rush to the school in order to avoid tardiness. "I was sorting out some matters before I left and lost track of time whilst doing so. I didn't want you to think I wasn't coming. But I didn't want to spend more time delaying myself simply calling you to tell you that. It would just be making my time worse and I didn't want you guys to worry if I couldn't make it on time".

"Calm down, Destiny. It's fine," Tea chuckled.

The shadow of a cloud passing between the sun overhead and the position the trio stood in hovered over them, the brunette girl turned back to the only male in her company.

"Ryou, I don't want Yugi to worry. We've got enough happening at the moment. I mean, aren't exams coming soon?" she added, continuing the conversation in which Destiny had no place.

She craned her neck back, her eyes soaring far beyond the roof of the school and to the sea of blue covering the earth's side of the atmosphere. Ryou's words became muffled, unimportant sounds when her eyes met the sight of blood red hanging directly over her. Her eyes widened in shock, seeing a mass of crimson hanging in the sky, black trails running through the bizarre area in the endless firmament hanging over the city beyond.

"Tea… Ryou…" she sounded, colour draining from her skin at the sheer sight of the unnatural phenomenon.

A moment without a response passed before the words of their acknowledging her voice reached her ears; whether it had been the first time they had tried or not was something beyond her knowledge. Whether they had gazed up at the void over them or not was something she wasn't aware of. Going by the assumption they hadn't, she pointed up to the void. Out of her sight, they gazed up; staring in disbelief, mouths hanging open at the sight above them. Destiny was the first to remember she could utter words, opening her mouth without her eyes parting from the space.

"It looks like a tear," she sounded. "In the sky? What the _hell_ could have caused that?"

* * *

**Next time**

_The void above the city begins to gather attention. While the students attempt to resume their usual timetables, the rest of the city watches in awe, desperate to know what the tear means. The truth they seek is one that is best remained shrouded in mystery. Chapter Two – "Shrouded in Mute"._

* * *

The fic is being rewritten partly due to not having beyond what was uploaded and partly because the original version was trash, four years does wonders in improving. The plot will change and the flow has altered, so old reviews may not match the situation, but this seemed to have been liked by enough people to keep it up. The two OCs still exist, as made clear in the form of Destiny, didn't have the heart to take them out, this is the only fic that exists with them in that I've decided to work on recently. The scene changes from _The Neo-Domino Purge_ have been adapted as they work pretty well for me. Thank you for reading, please review.

_- CuteYami, 7th April 2009_


	2. Shrouded in Mute

**Yu-Gi-Oh - Vampire Empire**

_Normal lives in Domino City were shattered when the arrival of beings from another world arrived. Amongst the few survivors, Yugi Muto and his companions must fight back the threat and protect their true target. Rated for language, violence and character death._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Shrouded in Mute**

Amongst the thousands of residents strolling along the streets of Domino City, the Pharaoh formerly hiding from society inside the walls and mazes of the Millennium Puzzle - Atem, commonly nicknamed "Yami" by his friends from the role as Yugi's dark side and guardian that they continued to cling to - strode in the direction of the station close to the city's core. Unlike the average day helping with whatever chores he could find at the new place of his residence, he had been assigned a mission. A childhood friend of Yugi's was returning to Domino, a girl who had travelled across Japan and back, the girl he used to call his sister; Yugi's grandfather had offered her a home in the Kame Game Shop until such a time when she would move on again. His mission was simple: meet her at the station and escort her back before Yugi learned she had arrived. And so, the Pharaoh found himself travelling to the station.

In his silence on the matter, he envied her ability to travel so much, especially across a plain like Japan. Since his awakening in the modern world, he had remained in the smallest of objects; the Puzzle. Even since his release, he had remained a practical nobody in the city of his dwelling; there was so much to this world he had been reborn in that he still didn't understand; devices he had yet to learn of, sites he had yet to see. It was as though time was passing him by again; albeit it wasn't the eternity he had spent inside the item resting after the ferocious clash in his native Egypt, but it still felt a terrible waste of time. The chance of Yugi travelling with his status as worldwide champion of Duel Monsters held a door open; they could observe the world from both around and above, just as they had during Battle City.

The memory of Battle City reminded him of the girl in question; she hadn't seen Yugi since shortly before the tournament. He was a champion across the globe, he had no idea what she was thinking and feeling about him; her childhood friend, an international celebrity in the world of games.

The sun shining over the city began to warm his back, his shadow stretched before him in the street of little activity, the new morning passing over. He was simply a humble earthly being standing on the surface of the planet, just like everyone else. After three thousands years, he was finally a simply human that could blend in, he didn't have to pass through the open door of the Puzzle, he didn't have to hide behind Yugi in society. He could be himself and no-one else. That was exactly his point before passing through those doors. To that place…

The low roaring of the engine hidden beneath the bonnet of a vehicle nearby interrupted the journey through his mind to the past. His head snapped upwards to find himself close to his destination. Time was reading almost nine, the train was due shortly. His eyes darted from spot to spot, searching for the clue to lead him through the last leg of his travels to the station. Within the first minute, he had found what he had been searching for, making his way down the path to the destination; his pace quickened in the shadowed streets beneath the towering buildings, the occasional skyscraper; all rivals defeated by the KaibaCorp headquarters.

The low structure that was the station appeared on the opposite side, a clearing lined with the same buildings as those behind and beyond. Few individuals were departing from the site, even fewer entering. Convinced that he hadn't arrived late, Yami paced towards the structure, finding himself on a platform within a few short moments. Across the length of the platform, a handful of individuals stood, eagerly awaiting their reunions with those they waited for, it felt as though he was meeting this girl for the first time despite having seen her through Yugi's eyes once before. He felt completely new to the sensation of waiting for the arrival, he couldn't feel the same sensations as those around him, those that were familiar with those that were destined to return to them.

He still stood out. He still hadn't completely blended into the world after all.

A rumbling sounded off the metal tracks laid in the decline off the edge of the platform, catching Yami's attention. He gazed down the direction of the track in which heads turned; what reminded him of a metal snake severed into pieces and placed back in the order of its body could be seen slivering down the tracks, rumbling like a runner about to pass a baton to a team mate awaiting its arrival at the station. The metallic snake grew in size, the distance between the station and it shrank. Entering the area, the wheels began to slow; a screeching from the struggle against the tracks tainted the air. It ended.

The doors holding the passengers inside like captives opened up, allowing them to spill onto the platform, others exchanging their places, entering the carriages for a new destination. Yami's head turned from doorway to doorway, unable to identify the girl he was waiting for, his memory of the meeting slightly hazy, it didn't help. Couples left, groups left. The platform was emptying and he was running out of options, his head turned to the right-hand side of the platform. Someone was emerging from the bustling crowd. She looked familiar, it must have been her; hazel hair falling to the slim waist, walnut eyes that matched Joey's in colour. The formerly baffled once-king stepped towards her, noting the smile that came to her expression, neither said a word until the distance between them had shrunk severely.

"You're Yami, aren't you?" she inquired.

He nodded simply, delaying his words for a number of seconds before his verbal question rose to his throat again. "And you're the girl Yugi's grandfather offered to stay at the Game Shop" he stated bluntly; if she knew the name his friends still used, then there was no doubt she was the one.

"I'm glad to meet you" she replied bowing. "My name's Vicky. Though you may have heard through Yugi the last time we met".

"I did" he answered with a nod. "I'm sorry we couldn't have met before. I've been eager to learn what Yugi was like before I arrived in hi life. All I know is around the span of his possession of the Puzzle. Otherwise, I'm afraid I don't really know anything else".

"I can tell you whatever you want to know, Yami" Vicky replied, laying a hand upon his shoulder lightly.

She smiled at his lack of knowledge about those he cared about, understanding that he was in a difficult position, especially with the rate the world around them was evolving. He returned the expression for a moment. Before either could end the moment of silent amity; the ground beneath them began to tremble vicious. Cries of terror around them rose into the air; the atmosphere had instantly converted from one of joy in reunions and pleasure in harmony to unknown surprise and terror over the tremor. The quake only intensified, throwing Vicky against Yami's chest, he gripped her arms tightly to avoid losing her in the trembling earth's fury, threatening to damage the city and strip lives.

As quickly as it began, everything became still.

"I suppose that's what Japan gets for being on the edge of the 'Ring of Fire'" the girl muttered, staring at the ground.

Realising that she and Yami had gotten much closer during the tremor, her face flushed a bright red before pushing herself back, leaving his bubble of personal space.

"I - I'm sorry, I never meant to trouble you there. Nor invade your personal space" she stammered, eyes darting from place to place upon the platform.

"It's fine. Seems this place wasn't struck too hard, there isn't any structural damage it seems" Yami stated, gazing around the walls surrounding them, others were mimicking the novice examination. "Perhaps we should get back, we should check if Yugi's grandpa is alright".

The girl nodded briefly, her cheeks quickly reverting to their original shade. She kept her case by her legs, the wheels beneath allowing the small case to roll behind her when the pair began to walk. Both fell silent; while eager to learn about each other, the timing was simply improper, blame fell upon the unexpected quake. Within the first moments of leaving the station, Vicky's eyes had risen to the sky, a hand shooting to grab Yami's arm. Feeling the sudden clutch, he froze in his steps, looking back at her; colour was beginning to lack in her skin, staring towards the sky ahead of them. He followed her line of sight; suspicion consumed his thoughts about what could unnerve the girl after only a few moments back in the city. His eyes fixed themselves upon the same sight; a void in the sky. What looked like a miniature crimson plain, black paths trampled into its form. Something unlike _anyone_ had seen before, at least in the moment of discovering the void, he could finally feel like everyone else.

"What on earth is that?" the girl behind inquired.

"I've no idea" Yami muttered. "But I really wish it hadn't have shown. Not today, not now…"

* * *

_**--Domino High School--**_

Tea and Ryou dashed back into the classroom, Destiny behind them, entering for the first time during the morning hours. All three began to pant furiously, catching the attention of not only the targeted trio, but the others also chattering without a care in the world. Yugi stood from his desk, raising an eyebrow at the state of the three, shocked that they had rushed throughout the school building to return to them, his earlier suspicions about a monthly occurrence had been dashed relatively quickly.

"Tea, Ryou? What's wrong? You guys look exhausted" he stated.

"Yo, Destiny" Joey added, raising his hand for the lilac-haired girl. Even if something had occurred to panic the three to race to the classroom, he felt a duty to greet those he cared about. It wasn't her fault she hadn't been present before, he didn't want her to be overlooked. No-one protested nor gave him a glare of attempting to shatter the stern aura about.

"Yugi. Joey. Tristan" the brunette listed, taking a moment to catch her breath before she dared continue. "You guys have to come with us. Something weird's going on".

Tristan raised an eyebrow, while he was used to strange phenomenon happening around the city on account of the strange presences that members of the exclusive community possessing knowledge of the truth would call "yamis", the result of the Ceremonial Duel was meant to be the end of everything. The end of being targeted, the end of evils arising from their shadows. The end of Yami, even still he remained upon the earth for reasons unknown to him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Tea?" he asked sceptically.

"You're asking for it, Tristan" Tea growled viciously. "Destiny was the one that noticed it; you're going to doubt _her_?"

Tristan's jaws came together hearing the protest, he had nothing to say; Destiny wasn't one to lie. None of them were. His delusional hope for peace couldn't stand against whatever evidence was to be presented before them. He sighed, rising from the chair he sat upon backwards, ready to see the root of the new threat against them, he felt they must have been getting used to the dark forces following their moves; striking at the most incontinent times. The two companions followed his rise, rushing through the stunned students that remained dazed, silence hung about the room; Yugi halted in front of Destiny.

"What's going on?" he asked the lilac-locked girl.

"It's difficult to explain" she sighed, wishing she could mould the situation into words. "It's best if we show you, I can't really describe it very well".

The petit teen nodded his head before he dashed into the corridor; the female duo rushed after him, retracing the steps they had taken in order to alert those that needed to be. The trio of males they had left behind quickly followed, Ryou doing his best to recite the appearance of the void in the sky, failing to work his words into something they could mentally illustrate. The students that had stood in silence gradually pursued the group; flooding into the corridor, which in turn, attracted the attention of others. Many of the students insisted to their friends that they would seek the cause of commotion, ordering them to stay behind and continue as usual, blending into the growing body of students following those that had seen the unusual occurrence.

Yugi, who remained at the head of the flood, threw the doors open; the calls of students relaying rumours between each other gradually died when the light of the sun poured into the corridor. Yugi stepped onto the open grounds, his eyes rising to the source of panic, the place where many eyes continued to stick to. His mouth opened in shock just as many of those around who witnessed the opening for the first time, Joey whipped his head around to meet Ryou and Tea.

"What the hell is _that_?" he bellowed.

"We have no idea. That's why we came back to alert you" Ryou answered meekly.

"Everyone wants to know, no-one has an answer" Tea added, rubbing her arm nervously. Her eyes didn't lock with the blonde's.

"As always; it only means trouble" Yugi sighed, refusing to take his eyes from the occurrence. "Just the inside is enough to give that impression; blood-red and black. It's almost like those colours are describing the nature of whatever it is. That it's only going to bring chaos, blood, all it's going to do is disrupt our lives until a time when we can fight back. Maybe not us alone, but everyone".

"Yugi…" the brunette girl muttered, her clenched hand resting against her chest. He hated each and every time an evil would rear their ugly head, this time was no exception. He felt more aggrieved than normal, this was supposed to have ended already.

"Hey man, it's okay" Tristan mumbled, laying an easy hand upon Yugi's shoulder. "I bet this isn't meant for us, maybe it's just some megalomaniac trying to seize the Items again".

"They wouldn't have been here had it not been for the Pharaoh coming back. How would they know the Items still exist?" Yugi protested, words void of any emotion, his argument lacked the fury that his friends would have expected in the face of a new evil. "Even if they were after the Puzzle…or just Yami, then we'd have to jump in. We have a bond, we have a duty to protect each other in these times. You know that just as anyone else would".

"I know…" the brunette sighed, eyes rising to meet the phenomenon once again. Merely the sight of something so sinister and shrouded in mystery hanging directly over their district of the city sent a chill down his spine; all before it's reason for existing could be made clear.

* * *

_**--KaibaCorp--**_

The chattering of nervous employees had spread throughout the building, rising up from the reception to those that travelled through the elevators, provoking a nervous woman to approach Kaiba's office. She stood before the large closed doors, taking several deep breaths in the hopes it would calm her nerves. The attempt failed. Hesitantly, her knuckles beat the door with the same movements of cracking the shell of an egg. From the other side, the faint noise of Kaiba's blasé voice sounded. Her shaky fingers wrapped themselves around the handle presented before her, pushing down and allowing the doors to separate. Kaiba's eyes didn't rise to face the arrival of the employee, he simply continued typing as though he had yet to acknowledge her existence in front of him, standing between the towering doors.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Um…well…" the woman quivered anxiously. "Word has spread about an unnatural phenomenon outside. Some of the employees wonder if perhaps a fault may have occurred in a duellist's Duel Disk to create the illusion. Others have mentioned it reminds them of a few of the Duel Monsters creatures, or that it may have been a Field Magic card; like that 'Yami' card that fills the field with shadows".

"Hm…" Kaiba sounded, twisting his neck in order to gaze out through one of the window hanging behind him, just to humour her.

What he didn't expect was for her to be speaking words of truth; hanging partway across the city was indeed a void of darkness, unlike anything he had witnessed before. His eyes narrowed, filled with the greatest of abhorrence towards the existence of such an occurrence.

"Today of all days…" he hissed.

He rose sharply from his throne-like seat, causing the woman to tremble at such a sudden rise. He stormed across the room, slowing once in a radius of propinquity, his cold eyes laid upon her.

"You can leave, I appreciate you informing me of this" he stated bluntly, any gratitude he spoke of remained absent in his tone.

The woman bowed quickly before he passed her. The nerves that continued to grasp her instructed she wander in the opposite direction, she obeyed. They strode in opposite directions, the future would refuse the paths to cross again.

Kaiba paced into the open elevator, doors sliding soundlessly behind him. The descent was as slow as always, what was meant to be calming in the rush of the working day simply aggravated him, he had to see what was happening for himself; before the media would swarm upon his company's base having strolled to the same conclusion as the employees the woman had spoken of.

The doors that had locked him into the small space eventually opened, revealing the large reception, individuals passing through the doors, standing at the desks, making their way to their assigned positions. None of it mattered, the director of the company passed it all like he were pacing along a street surrounded by strangers, none of them mattered to him. The sunlight hit him once he passed through the doors, eyes fixed upon the void he had seen from his office the many floors above the ground. It was doubtful a single Duel Disk could cause such a result, even if someone had played the Field Magic card in question, it wouldn't have risen to such a height nor have developed into such a large space. He stepped forward; it had nothing to do with him, but he was going to ensure his brother's safety. He wasn't going to go back on his word, nothing was going to dislocate his promise.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. Eyes were on him, eyes of residents familiar with the incident following Battle City in which the blame had fallen upon himself and Kaiba Corporation as a whole, the belief that the Duel Disks had faltered once before was being reignited by the new incident; he _wasn't_ going to suffer again, his company was going to pull through this new challenge and prove it's innocence from both occasions. No-one would doubt him again, Mokuba wouldn't stand believing his elder brother abandoned his word, he had carried out an - at the time, outrageous - pledge once before, this vow was nothing compared to it, he wouldn't break his word over something so easily done because of something strange appearing. His sapphire eyes narrowed hatefully; eyes were fixed upon him, words would travel between mouths and ears; rumours, unconfirmed suspicions would rise, he'd have to face gruelling questions from the media the instant he would set up a press conference if need be. But the issues regarding his image were of little importance beside his brother, his only remaining family, all that remained of the time he felt loved, of the declaration that he would build the theme park he designed in the orphanage for his brother and the struggle to get to the position to make that desire a reality. He wouldn't fail because of someone else's doing again.

* * *

_**--Domino High School--**_

The students remained gazing at the void hovering over them, none could predict the cause nor the reason for it's presence, the sun would eventually move into its reach, shadows spread across the city as though an eclipse were taking place. Yugi's brow furrowed anxiously, certain he had figured out the intention of its showing. He glanced over his shoulder to the worried faces of his friends, all excluding Ryou remained gazing up, each baring an expression of confusion or worry. His eyebrows fell, infuriated by the incident, he inwardly questioned what harm lied in waiting for his graduation to pass and target him when those he cared about weren't going to be standing by his sides physically.

"We should get back inside" he stated. "We don't want to be late for class having already gotten here some time ago".

"Yugi…" Ryou muttered, noting the strange attitude Yugi was taking to the occurrence, ordinarily he would have spent more time than anyone pondering the intention and evaluating what the type of threat they would be facing was likely to be. Instead, without Yami to consult through their minds, he was determined to hide away, to avoid whatever threatened their standard lives. It was as though he was the one to have changed through the events following the Ceremonial Duel, in ways that hadn't been displayed at that time, ways dormant until the present.

"I don't know about you, but this is way more interesting than whatever pointless they think will be helpful in the future" the blonde towering over Yugi stated, his mouth curved into a grin.

"How can you be taking this so lightly?" Tea inquired. "How can you be sure this isn't the first stage to something dangerous?"

"Not everything that looks bad _is_ bad, not everything is going to try and bring an end to the world" the blonde protested.

"Someone's optimistic" Ryou stated beneath his breath.

"Someone's got to be. You're all so suspicious sometimes" Joey chuckled, folding his arms over his chest.

"We're just going by our instincts Joey, we're just worried" Yugi stated, turning from the group. "I'm heading inside, I don't want to be out here if that thing wants to strike us at any moment. We don't know what power it has, the devastation it could cause. I'd rather be safe than sorry".

The petit student proceeded away from the group, the only individual who seemed to have even considered returning inside the building. Tea gave a sigh, watching him disappear through the doors, beginning to question whether she should follow him. Before she could dive into her mental debate, she felt a hand on her arm, following the source to Destiny who stared at her equally worried.

"Maybe we should follow him. I'm worried about him, he's not taking this like he used to" she stated. "Something's wrong, maybe not with him, but this thing seems to be affecting everybody, no-one's really behaving like their usual selves. Ryou told me about differently you were acting before we met up. Maybe its to do with what that thing is"."Perhaps. Eventually, the teachers will do what they can to drag everyone back inside. Strange thing hanging over our heads or not, they're here to educate us and that's what they always want to do" Tea sighed. "We should go before they try to herd us in like animals".

The lilac-haired girl nodded, turning from those accompanying her, she began to make her towards the doorway into the building. Tea remained close by her, calling over her shoulder to the others they departed from that they were returning to the building, following Yugi's steps. Passing through the doors, they removed their outdoor shoes and placed them inside the shoe lockers they each possessed, shutting away the shoes they had walked to the site in through the morning and fitting the replacements on their feet. Yugi had travelled far enough to have vanished from their sights, Tea sighed.

At that very moment, the floor beneath them began to tremble, shaking them violently; cries and yells of the students outside poured into their ears. Destiny clutched Tea's arms in an attempt to keep them from the force winning over their bodies and bringing them to the ground. Neither screamed in the terror they felt, closing their eyes tightly and keeping as close to each other as they could, their legs bending to spread their weight across a wider area above the ground. The shaking lasted for a couple of minutes before, after what felt like an eternity; it finally subsided. Destiny gave a sigh, straightening herself to avoid sinking to her knees out of relief that nothing had happened to the building around them. She glanced through the glass panels in the doors, none of the students she could see had been injured from what she could see, the distance between them. She gave another sigh before racing past Tea who watched without a clue as to what she was meant to do.

Her legs sprang to life after the moments of numbness, rushing after her friend. The intentions of her colleague were unknown to her, she brought everything down to her hope that she was hoping to meet with Yugi, see how he was doing after his retreat into the building, to the sudden quake that had rocked the city.

"Yugi!" she cried, hoping he was nearby, that he voice could reach him.

Perhaps Destiny had been onto something important in her observations, that the void hanging over was affecting everyone in subtle ways. It was already straining their approaches to the rise of a new evil, the first wave of something ready to tear them apart. Terror ran through her, chilling the blood that ran through her veins. A new era of evil with a new approach; could it really be a deadly combination ready to end their lives?

* * *

**Next time**

_Lurking in the shadows no more; the product of the void hanging over Domino finally rears its head, threatening the existence of human life in the city. Friends will become enemies; allies will stand on opposite sides. Who will escape the onslaught? No-one knows… Chapter Three - "Eruption of Chaos"._


	3. Eruption of Chaos

**Yu-Gi-Oh - Vampire Empire**

_Normal lives in Domino City were shattered when the arrival of beings from another world arrived. Amongst the few survivors, Yugi Muto and his companions must fight back the threat and protect their true target. Rated for language, violence and character death._

* * *

**Chapter Three - Eruption of Chaos**

The duo entered the classroom, finding Yugi in his seat by the window, staring down at the students who had remained outside of the building, gazing at the tear in the sky like slaves drawn into its pull. Stealing a glance at each other, they proceeded across the room to his desk; their reflection in the glass grew larger with each step they took. Yugi's eyes drifted from the sight of the students in the grounds outside to the reflection of the two girls, hesitating before his neck twisted and his eyes met their real forms.

"Yugi, is everything alright?" Tea inquired.

"I'm fine" Yugi sighed turning his head from them.

"You don't seem fine, you're acting strangely" Tea replied, leaning forward to the point where her palms came to rest upon his desk.

"I just don't want to be out there when whatever that thing is deals out it's power. If the others want to risk themselves like that, then I can't stop them" Yugi mumbled. "Besides, all this was supposed to be over the minute the doors that the Pharaoh passed through closed".

"But they opened again" Destiny stated. "Maybe someone knew that and decided they wanted their shot. The shot they never got last time".

"That's what I'm worried about. That void, whatever you want to call it; it's got to have something to do with a new enemy. No-one we've faced before created that sort of threat. Even when Dartz struck, he didn't hold off".

"It'll be alright" Tea whispered, transferring her hand from the varnished desk to Yugi's shoulder, drawing his eyes from the glass and into hers. "I promise you, even if there is something coming after us, we'll still fight it back as always. There's still no-one that can match the duelling skills of you and Yami".

"But it's been proven that he and I can't fight alone. Even with just Joey and Kaiba as backup in duels. What if this threat is even greater than any other we've faced before?" Yugi asked.

"Something tells me that the stunt Bakura pulled in the Memory World is as far as get to destroying this world. People were recovering for weeks after the damage, months even" Tea stated, waving a finger as though to dismiss Yugi's doubt. Doubt was fatal. Doubt was forbidden.

Yugi nodded his head once a moment of silence had passed. "Alright then, I trust you" he answered with a sincere smile.

Tea mirrored the curve of lips. Below them in the courtyard of the school grounds, the students were advancing to the doorway, herded towards the pen like sheep led by their educators. Yugi's eyes turned to the sight, he had never been so grateful for a school day to begin; partially so he could just get home, even if there was an evil lurking waiting to duel, his cards and Duel Disk rested at home.

Within a handful of minutes, students began to flood into the classroom, making their way to their seats, Yugi smirked innocently when Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Duke entered; the final who hadn't been seen since the evening before. Joey's irritated expression maintained the smile on the young champion's face.

"What brings you guys in finally?" Tea asked, folding her arms over her chest smugly.

"Whatever…" Joey scowled. "Something happens and they don't want us to see it. They reckon one day of learning is going to affect our lives if we miss it".

"There was a van of a local news station pulling up outside, there'll be more arriving soon I reckon" Ryou stated, pointing through the window to the white van parked by the arch into the grounds.

"I suppose this'll be a big story then. It's not like things this strange happen everyday, or anywhere else for that matter. Not even to us" Tristan stated, scratching his chin curiously at the arrival of the vehicle. "Shame, I wouldn't mind being on television talking about this".

"Maybe that's why they pulled you in; partially because the day's about to begin and partially because of those reporters. You guys could say anything; they could twist your words for all we know" Destiny replied, gazing over her shoulder at the foursome of late arrivals.

"You'd do anything to get on TV anyway, wouldn't you Tristan?" Tea interjected, hands on her hips accompanying an arrogant. One that could challenge Joey's.

Tristan shrugged off the comment, failing to reply. Yugi gazed at the reporter and cameraman duo racing from their van, taking their positions in the centre of the courtyard. From the opposite end, the headmaster approached them, insisting they leave the grounds. The school wasn't the only site beneath the void; it became clear to Yugi that the reporters had intended to snatch students for quotes and eyewitness accounts. Behind him, Joey moaned about how he theorized the teaching body were determined to hide them from cameras purely to get their paid day of work despite Tea's calls for him to calm down. He paid little attention to the words the blonde yelled furiously, watching the reporting duo reluctantly retreat outside the walls of the school grounds, the headmaster beginning to withdraw towards the building. He had beaten them for now, but the students would have to return home, no doubt that the void would continue to hover over the area during the afternoon hours and beyond, they would be swamped with questions.

He turned his head back to his friends, Joey's mouth had finally closed and Tristan had taken it upon him to further protest the claims of defence that Tea, Destiny and Ryou provided for the staff of the school. It was times as simple as their reunions in the classroom before the lessons to follow that made him wish life could be simple more than anything. He couldn't bare leading his friends and family into danger time after time and yet; each time they protested that they wanted to be there for him, to prove that they cared for and wanted to help him through times of peril. Months had passed since the Ceremonial Duel and the subsequent retrace of steps Yami's spirit took leading to his return in the real world; months of peace and enjoying the approaching final year of education. All before he would move out into the world and separate from the friends he held so dearly; they would be out of harm's way; that was all he wished.

"So, what… they're going to keep us here until whatever day those reporters will give up on this story?" Joey snapped the words forced their way into Yugi's ears, piercing the daydreaming that had seized his focus.

"They'll think of something" Tea sighed. "Maybe have some buses come by or something. Would you really rather risk being crushed between the flood of students and the who-knows how many reporters will be out there at that?"

"Would it mean getting shown?" Joey asked, folding his arms.

"Only when you get trampled" Tea scowled. "Joey, focus on the big picture here".

Joey let out a frustrated howl, his clenched fists rose and met the sides of his head; no matter what he or Tristan would say, there was always an answer to counter. It drove him mad; he could never win in a debate. Yugi chuckled discreetly at Joey's agony, the blonde friend of his could never catch a break, seeing him driven mad was usually amusing, even in times of uncertainty, it was that which he would miss once they went their separate ways; even if Joey would continue on as a duellist, they wouldn't be able to meet as always. But the thought of seeing Joey standing on the opposite side of the field filled his vision with light and hope.

The door to the room opened, the teacher of the class stood with a folder under his arm. The argument between the friends subsided into silence immediately, the companions scattering to their seats, not a word sounded in the room. The folder slid from the teacher's arm and met the desk he would sit behind; his eyes met the faces of the students gazing at him.

"Students…" he began in his professional tone Usually the man would be easy with those he taught, but something serious had occurred. Something he wanted to protect them from.

_**

* * *

**_

_**--Near Domino City Centre--**_

Kaiba continued to rush along the streets, his pace had slowed significantly so as to draw as little attention as possible, but his feet moved at the quickest pace he could walk at. The meaning of the void over a district of the city was still unknown to him as it remained to everyone else, but he couldn't help but feel the dark aura it brought. It was something that was going to threaten everyone just as those that had appeared in the time around the Battle City and Grand Championship tournaments he had held. He refused to allow Mokuba to stand in the line of fire directed at him once again. His brother had suffered because of him before; who he was and he couldn't accept something bringing a new strain to their brotherly relationship. He had to protect Mokuba for once, he had to be a decent big brother and protect the one person in the world that mattered before something could threaten him.

Television screens seated in the windows of shops exhibited news reports of the void from different angles; the unnatural event had drawn the attention he had expected. Shoppers had paused and gazed into the monitors showing what they could see with their very eyes; various reporters stood onscreen both in studios and at various sites around the area. None of it interested him; all that mattered was finding Mokuba before the true nature of the void could reveal itself.

The sight of the school that Mokuba had recently attended brought hope to his soul, his heart felt as though a crushing weight had lifted. The worry of losing Mokuba had parted from his mind. It wasn't like the Great Seto Kaiba to begin fearing, especially over something he had no proof was about to happen, he shook his head inwardly; why was he feeling so off from normal?

He paused briefly at the arch into the reasonably smaller grounds than that of the High School he had attended until his final year had come to a close, leaving him to move on and continue running KaibaCorp, it felt easier not to have such an incontinent disruption in attending classes almost everyday of the week. His feet moved casually towards the low building, striding with dignity in the face of Mokuba's classmates' eyes that surely gazed upon his arrival. He didn't care for attention, but at least it proved he still had admirers despite losing his title to Yugi, people were looking up to him, it felt like an ego boost. Something he could be proud to say in Yugi's face, that he wasn't forgotten and discarded without any care. But for now, he had more important matters to focus on: Mokuba. His brother. His family. His world.

Strolling across the courtyard, he began to feel like he had fallen asleep at his desk and that he were simply wandering around in a dream. It made sense. Maybe he had simply worked too hard and fallen asleep at some point; maybe none of this was real. Halfway across the courtyard and he had become pretty confident that nothing was wrong, that he should just turn back.

A rumbling sound came; he braced himself, the earlier tremor had caught him off-guard, he had been forced to stop all together and wait for it to pass. The screams of women rang in his head, the trembling grew. And out of nowhere…

An explosion. His eyes widened to their limits as the sight of a fireball rising out of the eastern end of the building processed itself into his brain. Mokuba was in there! A wave of burning passed through him, the shaking beneath intensified greatly as a second explosion erupted in the centre of the building, the force throwing him from the ground. His flight across a short distance seemed to last an eternity; his body was burning, the air was suffocating, thick with smoke. Debris rained down around him, the ringing of the blasts continued to sound in his ears. Was this how those kids felt in the Memory World when he couldn't save them?

His body hit the ground with a dull thud. He didn't move he just lay there, staring at the sky; this _had_ to be a dream now. He couldn't have just lost Mokuba in those explosions; he couldn't have just witnessed something that had claimed dozens of lives. He couldn't face that reality, he waited to wake up. He lay still; as though he were dead.

After what felt like an eternity, the soft coughing of a survivor reached his ears, he pushed his back from the ground, finding a young boy with chestnut hair crawling out of the building; scratches, cuts and burns all over his young body. He picked himself from the ground and moved swiftly towards the boy. He held his hand open once he towered over the youngster, the fragile victim gazed up to find him there.

"S - Seto Kaiba?" he choked.

Kaiba nodded soundlessly. The boy reached up, his arm was trembling weakly; his hand fell upon Kaiba's palm. The company president's fingers closed around his hand. The grip began to pull at him, thrusting the boy to his feet; around them, the air continued to burn, Kaiba pressed his hand against the boy's back, pushing him further from the building. At that moment, the boy looked at him as his younger brother, his sapphire eyes widened before shaking his head. It was the nameless boy standing by him again.

"Say…" the elder began. "Do you know Mokuba? My brother, Mokuba Kaiba?"

The boy glanced up at Kaiba; dread lined his eyes and poured inside. He took a deep breath and doubled over leading into another violent coughing fit. The look in his eyes suggested to Kaiba that he was avoiding any chance to supply an answer, but at the same time, he _had_ been in Hell on Earth. He dared not push the boy, but he couldn't abandon his younger brother to suffocate while he dealt with the only known survivor. He threw off his white trench coat and flung it over his head; he glanced down at the boy.

"Stay here. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be back soon, I'll get whoever I can out" he stated bluntly.

He leapt off his heels and dashed into the blaze, the boy stared at the man who he idolized, finding another reason. Throughout his time in watching the Duel Monsters gaming world, he had been told that Seto Kaiba - President of Kaiba Corporation, the largest company to do with the game after it soared beyond Illusion Industries - was nothing more than a cold business tycoon that cared for little outside of himself and his company. First-hand, he had just seen that those words were false.

* * *

_**--Domino City Centre--**_

The rising pillar of smoke caught the attention of dozens around Yami and Vicky who began to focus upon it naively. Panicked chatter roared through the area, several calling for emergency departments. Vicky stared at Yami who showed no expression out of his lack of understanding over what had happened; she gripped his hand tightly, tugging gently on his arm."We should see what's happened. Maybe we can do something to help" she insisted.

The Pharaoh's eyes met hers; he could see nothing more than the desire to help in them, worry for those that had been involved. He nodded his head, allowing his legs to force him forward ahead of her. Through the stunned residents and shoppers, a path stayed open for the pair to dash through. Behind them, a handful of people followed their race towards the site. Neither said a word, dashing blindly through streets using nothing more than the rising tower of smoke to guide them to their destination.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. The streets opened up to a residential area, sending a chill down both spines of the pair, their feet came to a halt, giving them a moment to catch their breath. Those that had followed had split into several directions, some believing they were travelling in the correct direction.

"What could have caused so much smoke?" Yami asked through deep intakes and exhales of breath.

"It sounds like the sort of thing terrorists would pull off" Vicky stated, her eyes remained fixed upon the black tower.

"It can't be. There can't be a reason terrorists could attack here of all places" Yami negated with a shake of his head.

He darted forward before the conversation could develop; every second they held back was another second the victims could be to losing their lives. They passed through another street, finding the building that had been rocked; flames licking the building irefully, smoke billowing out of windows and the holes blasted in the structure. At the main entrance, a young boy sat on his knees, pulling out another that had escaped. Vicky sucked in a sharp breath of terror; another chill ran down her spine and sent her legs into overdrive, shooting her towards the ablaze structure, Yami following swiftly.

Passing through the arch into the grounds, Vicky's hand released the compact suitcase that had been rolling after them, letting the extended handle hit the ground, what mattered more were the kids. In an instant, the air sweltered. Yami rushed ahead of his partner and fell onto his knees in front of the emerging boy, his blue hair filled with fragments of plaster. The location he had been in had clearly been one of those rocked harder. He picked the boy up from the ground, for a twelve year old, he was certainly light. The boy gave no resistance while Vicky stayed with the boy that had stayed with Kaiba after making it out. He gazed up at her.

"Come on, let's get you two out of here" she insisted, holding a hand out for him to take.

Recognizing the gesture as a replica of the one Kaiba had given him, he took a hold of her hand, she began to guide him away; Yami strolled close behind them. The two seemed naïve, unsure of anything, Vicky bent over slightly to lower herself closer to his level.

"What's your name?" she asked. "We'll need to know when everyone's out"

"Ren - Renji" the boy stammered anxiously.

"Alright then Renji" she replied with a smile, tightening her hand around his. "Do you know how many people were inside the building?"

"Well, the entire school was heading out on a trip, but the last bus hadn't come. The staff came to an agreement for the others to go ahead. We waited for the bus, but it didn't show" Renji replied. "There must have been about thirty of us with two teachers".

"Only thirty" Vicky repeated under her breath. "Yami".

The Pharaoh glanced up, their eyes meeting. He stared without speaking a word, allowing her to continue.

"Renji says there're only around thirty kids inside. The others are all ahead on some trip they were meant to take" she called back.

Yami's pace quickened enough to meet by her side. He extended his arms, shifting the youngster from his arms to her free arm. She looked up at him curiously, uncertain of his motivation."There's more chance we can save all of the survivors. We can't abandon them" he replied sternly. The air began to fill with the wails of emergency sirens. "You take Renji and that boy. Sounds like help is on the way, but I've got to get in there before something happens".

"Yami…" Vicky muttered. While she feared for his safety in racing back to and even inside the building, she couldn't allow thirty young lives to wilt into nothing. She nodded uneasily.

Yami began to race back; Renji hesitated before he called out to the Pharaoh. "If you see Kaiba…" he called. "Tell him that Mokuba was with us. I don't know where he could be now; I was out of the room everyone else was in. I was closest to the blast".

Yami froze in his steps, glancing over his shoulder. "Kaiba?" he uttered with surprise. Without any further hesitation, he dashed back towards the building, vanishing through the doorway. Vicky glanced down at Renji; her grip remained strong around his hand. If there _had_ been terrorists involved, why launch an assault during a time when students weren't meant to be in the building? Did they not know or was their plan never to harm anyone? Nothing made sense, what mattered was the kids; her eyes didn't leave Renji in the moment of mute between them.

"Renji…you were closest?" she asked.

Renji nodded with a word. At the movement, Vicky descended to one knee, wrapping the arm she had held his hand with around him tightly. He stared out at the arch where the speeding vehicles raced towards them over her shoulder.

"Your friends and classmates will be fine" the girl whispered. "I promise you Renji".

* * *

_**--Domino High School--**_

An hour had passed through the class; none of the students seemed interested in what the lecturer had to say about the topic at hand. Everyone was still focused on the void over their heads, on the reporters that would be racing around the area. The thumping of footsteps outside the room drew everyone's attention, heads passed the door. The incessant stomping of feet drew the lecturer to halt and to the door, he threw it open, bellowing into the crowd.

"What's going on? Why aren't you guys in class?" he called.

The students halted in their tracks and turned on their heels to meet with the sight of the man hanging out the doorway to the classroom. The boy towards the back, a student baring spiked blonde hair was the one to speak up.

"There's been some explosion at the Middle School not too far from here" he replied in an equally raised voice.

The words flew into the room and before he could resume his dash down the corridor, a wave of chatter had ensued in the room. Joey leapt from his seat, diving for Yugi and Tea's desks.

"The Middle School? How awful" Tea murmured uncomfortably.

"Isn't that the place Mokuba goes? I bet Kaiba's losing his mind" Joey added.

"Joey; now isn't the time to try and pick a fight with Kaiba" Yugi lamented.

"I'm not. I honestly feel for him" Joey protested furiously. "I know how I'd feel if anything like that happened to Serenity".

"Maybe if they focused more on their roles as big brothers rather than sparing with their cards, they could get along" Tristan chuckled, laying a hand on top of Joey's blonde hair.

"Quiet Tristan, I'm being serious" Joey growled.

"There's a first" the brunette mumbled under his breath.

Joey growled in a low tone, much like a dog ready to pounce upon its target viciously. The others paid little attention; Ryou, Destiny and Duke had crossed the room from their separate desks to regroup with their friends. Amongst the panicked gossiping surrounding the newest revelation of the day, the teacher had retreated into the barrier of the doorway, calling for order; many students had left their seats to chat with their friends, no-one could focus on anything else, one girl even seemed close to tears over the destruction of somewhere with such young lives.

"Alright guys" he bellowed over the noise, causing the discussions to fade allowing him to speak. "It's really orthodox, but I'm going to leave you to it while I go speak to the Head. I've got to see if he's aware of this".

The incessant talking resumed as though he needn't said a word, he journeyed out of the room and allowed the door to fall closed. Yugi gazed out of the window, seeing the thin strip of black rising towards the sky.

"Guys" he stated, pointing to it.

The others crowded around, following the angle of his observation, noting the pillar that he had spotted. Joey was the first to pull back, laying his forefinger against his chin curiously; the news crew from beginning of the day remained just outside of the courtyard. Why were they so willing to miss such an opportunity to get something as major as the assault on another building for something there was a large chance they would get nothing in? He brought it down to one possibility that another crew of the team had been sent to cover it.

"Its grown so tall, those poor kids" Tea cried out.

"I'm sure they're fine" Tristan intervened. "I heard a couple of kids that age talking about some trip. There's probably no-one there".

"Where was that a minute ago?" Duke moaned.

"Does anyone find the fact that the van from earlier is still in front of the school?" Destiny inquired. "Fair enough someone else may be covering that explosion story, but if they aren't going to get anything, why stick around? Do you think they're just waiting for us to leave and go home?"

"Maybe, if you ask me; it's pretty weird. Talk about persistent" Tristan replied.

"That's what worries me" Destiny added under the cover of her breath.

Outside of the metal fences lining the perimeter, a lone figure strolled casually, towards the van parked by the arch. Once it strolled into view from the windows of the classroom, the woman stepped out of the door, clutching her microphone, seemingly trying to get words out of the being. Together they withdrew into the van. They were of no importance to the teenagers gazing at the tower of black smoke, their thoughts set on the students that could have been in the building, the fact of hundreds of students that stood in their final part of life before joining them were unknown. The morning was spinning terribly out of control.

The reporter and the cyan-haired individual stepped out of the van, the cameraman exited through the other side. Around them, the void had blocked the sun's light over the school and its grounds, they marched through the arch. Regardless of their previous rejection, they crossed the courtyard, drawing eyes from students who hadn't already been absorbed in something else. Ryou captured the sight of the trio in the corner of his eye, turning his head to their presence. The snow haired teenage said nothing to his friends who seemed to continue staring helplessly at the smoke rising over the tops of buildings standing between them and the Middle School. No-one could think of anything to say, no-one could think of a diversion for their attention. Everyone had gone numb.

Another moment passed where no-one spoke words, the emptiness filled with the voices of their peers. Ryou rested his hand on Yugi's shoulder, drawing the latter's attention.

"There's nothing we can do outside of watching. Don't worry yourself too much, we can't make a difference. All we can do is hope those kids are alright" he stated.

"I know… I hate feeling this helpless" Yugi mumbled. "I haven't felt pain like this since… Battle City or even the Orichalcos".

"Yugi" Joey muttered softly, the memory of the time battling against the Orichalcos held memories best forgotten for everyone; Yugi seemed to have never truly been able to escape the period of their lives.

"Hey, don't get all worried and upset now. I bet those kids look up at people like you and Kaiba for your duelling abilities, stay strong for them" Duke intervened; the bereaved aura could not be allowed to claim his friends, their lives, nor the burden of responsibility.

"What about me?" Joey inquired, pressing the tip of his thumb against his chest.

"Yeah…Joey too" Duke corrected himself, his eyes darting suspiciously from one friend to another.

Yugi smiled hollowly, his eyes drifted back to the smoke, praying that as many of the kids could survive as possible; it was almost like losing a thin generation spanning three years within the city. Why did this happen? Why was the city falling apart?

The air turned cold again, words faded in volume and frequency. Footsteps began to thunder down the corridor, in the opposite direction. One classmate detached himself from his group in order to check what the new wave of commotion was about, pushing open the only entrance and staring down in the direction the students had earlier rushed. He gradually followed their path, coming across the reporting pair from before the school day's beginning standing with the cyan haired man that had escorted them onto the premises,

"Excuse us, young man" the woman clutching a microphone close to her chest spoke. "Would you happen to know where Yugi Muto might be?"

"Well…he's in class 2 - B. I'll show you the way, I just came from there" he stated.

"Never mind, sweetie. We'll find out way there" she chuckled darkly.

The cyan man raised his head slightly; a sharp grin brought a chill down the student's spine. He could have neither guessed nor evaded what happened beyond the piercing eyes locking onto him.

-----------------------

Destiny glanced at Ryou who had pushed his weight against the edge of Tea's desk, his head tilted downwards; his eyes surveying what lied beneath them. She couldn't understand his motivation for the strange action, shaking the wonders from her mind. A dull thud shot through the walls and shut door, attracting several pairs of eyes when no-one came to explain. Destiny's brow creased at the same moment before the door swung open, crashing against the wall beside its hinges. The crashing sent shockwaves through the room, capturing the attention of those that had not stared since the unknown thump from moments earlier. The trio stood in the door, the woman entering first.

"Yugi Muto?" she asked, gazing around as though she didn't recognize who she was looking for.

"Hey, it's that reporter again" Joey stated, pointing to the woman standing in the doorway, their only exit. Had so much not happened prior to the dramatic entrance and had she still not been hanging outside the school, he would have shot forward and demanded she interview him over his duelling skill or about the void casting shadows over the area. And what worried him most was that she had called for Yugi.

When no answer came, the man with a head of cyan hair stepped forward, all that the students could see was his mouth, that mouth that had raised its ends into a sharp grin.

"If they won't co-operate, then we'll just have to deal with this my way" he stated.

His accent felt off from that which the Japanese teenagers were all used to, Destiny felt a drop of sweat slide down out of everyone's sight; something wasn't right. She had felt it before. The man stepped forward. After his chilling words, the temperature in the room had dipped again, everyone stood in silence, in fear. The man opened his mouth and began to chortle coldly to their anxiety that flooded the room, two teeth in the row of top teeth hung lower than any of the others; a chorus of chills ran down each of the students' spines.

"You children…" he uttered before he dashed blindly forward. Screams flew above heads and yellow eyes like a crazed cat's haunted the students' vision. Chaos engulfed order.

* * *

_**--Domino Middle School--**_

The wailing of sirens had grown until they had descended upon the grounds, finding Vicky alone with Renji and the other boy pulled from the building. She allowed them to take the boy from her arm, but Renji's grip tightened around her hand, he stayed close to her side. She recognized his anxiety.

"Renji, these people are here to help" she stated, watching half a dozen fire-fighters rushing towards the building. "They just want to make sure you're alright".

"But what about Kaiba and Yugi?" Renji cried out. "What about everyone else?"

"They'll be fine. I promised you, didn't I?" she replied, her hand slid from side to side atop his head. "Yami and I will come and visit you guys after we drop my things off and his place, yeah?"

Renji hesitated before nodding, he didn't smile with gratitude but he had complied. A paramedic that had taken his friend from the girl's arm retraced his steps towards them, holding his hand out for Renji to take. Renji nodded again and repeated the action he had before in taking the hand, finding himself stepping towards the emergency vehicles crowded around the entrance. Vicky turned her back on the vehicles, staring as though lost at the blazing building, several fire-fighters had ventured inside, several held onto the large hose which shot water onto the flames which hissed fiercely. There hadn't been any sign of Kaiba, Yami or any of the kids that had been inside, her brow remained creased; not for the sake of the kids that had escaped, but for those that had remained. Any one of them could get out and perish later from smoke inhalation; she couldn't bare the thought of a young life being lost because of something so late. Something after the storm had passed.

Through the doorway, the silhouette of a man appeared, catching Vicky's attention. Her head rose at the sight of it, hoping and praying that at least one of the men she knew had emerged with as many of the children as he could recover. Kaiba shot through the veil of smoke, carrying two kids under his arms, one clinging to his back with a small chain followed him, each holding onto the one in front.

"Kaiba!" Vicky called, rushing forward.

The brunette did nothing to evade her approach; they weren't enemies in this battlefield. The children behind him coughed just as Renji had; four boys and five girls. Vicky pulled the girl clinging to his back into her arms to lessen his burden, smiling up at him.

"Kaiba, there must be a large number of the kids here" she stated with a smile. "You're so great".

"It was nothing. I was hoping I could find Mokuba, but I could barely see anything" Kaiba replied, glancing over his shoulder to the window that had been smashed with a fire extinguisher between his venture into the building and her arrival. She turned her head to him from the sight of the broken glass, hesitating slightly before she spoke again.

"Did you see Yami at all? He went in after you to see if he could find the kids" she asked.

"Yeah, he was rounding up as many when I left with this lot" Kaiba answered, nudging his elbow in the direction of the kids crowded behind him.

"And everyone's alright?" Vicky added.

"Thanks to that smashed window, looks like they could get some real air, so I doubt any of them will have any real problems" Kaiba replied glancing over his shoulder at the window again. "Let's get these kids over there. I need to see if Mokuba comes out with one of the other groups".

Vicky nodded with a smile, while Kaiba gave the impression that he only cared for his brother, he _had_ cared for Renji before racing in to help more of the kids; he could deny it until he were blue in the face, but they knew the truth. Together, they crossed through the courtyard, the kids trotting close to Kaiba's feet, admiring his courage in dashing into the burning building in order to reach them. The members of the emergency services that stood by their vehicles moved forward again to collect the children. The youngsters crossed between the parties willingly, Kaiba's eyes met with the senior paramedic before him.

"That's got to be about half of them, there's someone else in there who went in to get the others. I'm sure your colleagues will meet up with him" he stated.

The doorway into the building filed with silhouettes, the two fire-fighters that had rushed in emerged, each carrying two youngsters, the latter also carrying one of his back. Behind them, a woman unfamiliar to Vicky emerged, the teacher that had been with the young students throughout the ordeal, she held a single child in her arms, three at her heels. Once the small group had dashed out of the smoke, Yami emerged in a similar fashion as Kaiba; holding a child, one upon his back and a chain of the last kids following behind him. The collection of kids dashed with those that carried and led them to the hoard of vehicles outside the courtyard. In total, thirty-two kids had emerged from the building. Kaiba watched each of the youngsters that had emerged with the fire-fighters, their teacher and Yami. Not one of them was Mokuba. Dread filled him, he turned to the Pharaoh standing close to him, the group of kids that stayed by his heels slowly disintegrating with their handover from the Pharaoh to the paramedics that had arrived.

"Did you see Mokuba?" the brunette asked.

Yami waited until the last of the kids had moved away from him, his eyes met with Kaiba's but not a word left his mouth for a moment. He began slowly, as though he wished he could avoid answering the question.

"Renji said that all of the kids outside of himself and the boy that came out after him were in the classroom. The teacher counted up the numbers and I took the remainder. I thought Mokuba had gone with you, I would've expected it. There's no-one else in that building" he answered.

"He was there" a young girl called back.

Both the brunette and the Pharaoh turned to her; Vicky gazed without a clue having missed the words exchanged between the two. The girl's cerulean eyes locked onto Kaiba, chestnut hair similar to Renji's fell either side of her face.

"He was there before. I couldn't see him after the explosions" she stated. "I'm sorry that I couldn't find him. But what Yugi said is true; there wasn't anyone else in the room. Maybe Mokuba tried to find his own way out".

Kaiba's pupils shrank drastically; Mokuba was still inside of the building yet he hadn't emerged. His world began to shake, ready to collapse. He couldn't accept his brother dying; not today of all days. His eyes refused to shed tears, instead, he pressed a hand against the side of his head, his expression gave the impression he was in agony physically. Emotionally, he could have fallen apart.

"Sir" one of the men standing by the kids called. "We need to examine you at the hospital. We appreciate you saving so many kids, but we need to check that you haven't inhaled too much smoke".

"I'm fine" Kaiba muttered.

"Kaiba, you should go with them. We'll wait for news on Mokuba" Yami insisted.

The brunette locked eyes with Yami; the determination in the Pharaoh's eyes didn't waver, forcing Kaiba to accept defeat, pulling out a pen and taking Vicky's hand. He scribbled a number onto the back of her hand and placed the pen into the pocket of his trench coat, slipping his arms through the holes where sleeves would have been.

"Call me on that when you hear anything" he instructed.

"We will. The Kame Game Shop isn't far from here. We should drop Vicky's stuff off there and come back. It won't take long" Yami replied.

"Fair enough" Kaiba replied.

Vicky turned to the girl that had spoken of Mokuba, grateful that she had pointed out the Kaiba's presence within the building; the only other outcome would have been believed he had already left with the other kids while he suffocated within the walls of the school.

"Thanks for the help about Mokuba" she called.

"Call me Haruka" the girl replied with a smile.

"Haruka" Vicky repeated. "Ah. Tell Renji I haven't forgotten our promise".

Haruka blinked before nodding in response to the instruction. Kaiba passed both teens while following the crowd of classmates, at the same time, Vicky pulled the extended handle of the suitcase that lay on the ground forlorn, turning to Yami who said nothing at first.

"I'm sure Mokuba will be fine" she insisted. "It doesn't sound like him to go off like Haruka said, but I trust her. A kid who's just been helped from a burning building wouldn't lie about something this serious".

Yami nodded, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and leading her past the parked transporters. The constant rumble of the wheel beneath the luggage followed them from the site. Silence hung between them on their way towards the Game Shop, neither could take their minds of the kids; more specifically Mokuba.

The list of strange incidents was growing as time moved on: the void, the tremor, the explosions at the school, Neither wanted to know what was next, certain that the chain wasn't going to end with almost claiming little over thirty lives. All they wanted to do was get back to the Game Shop before finding any news of the younger Kaiba and allowing Vicky to fulfil her promise to Renji by visiting him and the other kids.

The emerald shade roof of the shop came into view; Yami had never felt so relieved to see it. The closer they moved towards it, the more of the building entered their field of view; they approached the front entrance that led into the shop where Yugi's grandfather would stand over the counter, waiting for the next customer. Yami froze, staring at the entrance. Vicky reached his side before she followed his eyes, fixing her own onto the door; a small gasp escaped her mouth. The door had been battered to the point where it had come off from its hinges, the hole in the brick wall surrounded with scratches like a wild animal had tried to force its way inside. Yami dashed forward, dragging Vicky after him, they had to check on Yugi's grandpa; he stood no chance against someone who could deal so much damage so quickly to just the door. Shards of glass from the panels in the door lay scattered across the floor, packets of cards and had fallen, their boxes toppled.

"Grandpa?" Yami called.

No answer came. Even if he were injured, he would have replied. Neither of the two stepped through the threshold. Colour simply faded from their faces as they stared in horror at the devastation to the shop, a chill running down each of their spines; something terrible had happened. The chain continued.

* * *

**Next time**

_Reality has died. Those that evade the fate of immediately falling victim to the beings from another plain must flee to continue living. The reign of darkness and the era of terror have only just commenced. Chapter Four - "Screams of a Choir"._


	4. Screams of a Choir

**Yu-Gi-Oh - Vampire Empire**

_Normal lives in Domino City were shattered when the arrival of beings from another world arrived. Amongst the few survivors, Yugi Muto and his companions must fight back the threat and protect their true target. Rated for language, violence and character death._

* * *

**Chapter Four - Screams of a Choir**

Getting over the initial shock of seeing the wreckage in the shop, Yami stepped over the fallen door, the crunches of glass snapping beneath his feet. Vicky gradually followed, keeping her hands by her side, reluctant to release the handle of the suitcase she had dragged with them to the business.

"Grandpa?" Yami called. His call echoed throughout the building as if no-one was there. As if they were standing alone in the mouth of a lonely cave.

The fact sent a shiver down Vicky's spine; she stepped closer to Yami's side, her body beginning to tremble in fear. Anything could have happened; Yugi's grandpa could be in any condition…wherever he was. She gazed past the hair hanging by her face to Yami whose expression was unchanged; he was worried, but simply used to hiding it. With such a strong character, Vicky smiled faintly, she felt vaguely safer with him about. She heard the cracking of glass breaking apart further from the steps the Pharaoh took further into the shadows. The dull chamber gave off an eerie aura; the sun hadn't been blocked over the city, so why wouldn't it brighten the room normally? Yami had crossed the room and paused at the counter, his lack of proceeding caught her attention, forcing her to move forward in order to catch up with him.

Reaching his side once again. she found his eyes focused downwards, not a word left his mouth to say what he gazed at. She reluctantly turned her neck and glanced down; her eyes widened with a gasp at the sight of what they had discovered. The clear glass for customers to observe the cards on display in the unit had been slathered in crimson blood. One person came to both minds: Yugi's grandfather.

The same simultaneous chill ran down their spines, neither dared speak what was on their minds; the reality that it seemed Yugi's grandfather had perished. What would they say to the timid teen? Where was the body? Vicky's face paled at the realization of the horror that had unfolded within the walls of the very place where the majority of the Muto clan had been living. All when the frail elderly man had been alone. Footsteps passed behind her, echoing louder in one ear to the other while he made the way to the phone hanging on the wall calmly. He pulled the phone from the receiver before pausing, shifting his eyes from the keys that stared at him to his female company. His hand shot out, grasping her wrist and turning it to find the number Kaiba had inscribed onto her skin.

She said nothing as he punched in the keys, the hollow ringing tone echoed through the room. The Pharaoh's eyes shifted from one spot to another impatiently for the company president to pick up. After a moment lasting an eternity, the sound of a voice came to his ear, his patient's fuse doused.

"_What is it?"_ Kaiba asked in his typical arrogant tone.

"Kaiba, it's us" Yami stated, rolling his eyes at the brunette's attitude.

"_Is Mokuba with you?" _the brunette inquired with a vaguely rushed pace.

"No. We're back home" Yami replied without any sympathy. He wasn't in the mood to offer any apology if Kaiba couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. "Listen, those kids from the school…you have to get them out of there".

The girl behind him shot an eyebrow upwards sceptically, Yami's intentions and reasoning remained shrouded, she seemed certain that Kaiba, too, shared her surprise in the request.

"_What the hell are you on about? Some of those kids are being looked at for levels of carbon monoxide from the smoke. What if some have too much to leave? Do you want them to die?"_ Kaiba protested. Inwardly, the Pharaoh noted the sudden heart that had blossomed within Kaiba's chest.

"Yes, it sounds strange. But I'm worried that whoever set off those explosions at their school is still about. When we arrived here; the door was ripped from its hinges, cards and glass are everywhere" the Pharaoh argued. "There's even blood on the counter, we can only assume it belongs to Yugi's grandfather. What if whoever did this has connections with those responsible for the attack on the kids?"

"_Are you suggesting terrorists are responsible for everything that's happened? … Everything besides that weird thing in the sky" _Kaiba's voice came back.

"I didn't think that was the case to begin with, but strange things are happening. Maybe they knew there weren't many kids at the school when those explosions happened. Maybe they know they're going to the hospital and are planning to attack _that_" Yami answered, suppressing his frustration with everything he had. The matter was urgent, the circumstances were desperate. No-one knew anything, all they would have to do was trust each other.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on or who - if anyone - is doing this, but if something is going to head to the hospital, those kids are _not_ safe there. For all we know, they've been targets since they arrived, Renji said the bus that his class were going to ride in was delayed, _they_ could have set that up" he added. "Didn't you say during Battle City that you have doctors? They could look after the kids".

"_And where do you suggest we take them?"_ Kaiba asked; his voice was enough to prove he half-expected the answer to come.

"To yours: Kaiba Corporation headquarters. It's big enough to shelter the kids until we can find out what's going on" Yami answered.

A sigh._ "I really hate you. You and those others that Yugi hangs out with. You know that, don't you?"_ Kaiba half-growled.

"We've been aware of that for years, Kaiba" Yami muttered. Wasn't this obvious in Joey's attitude to the brunette?

"_Just get the hell over here, moving thirty kids by myself isn't going to work and it isn't going to happen"_ Kaiba sounded in the same frustration manner.

"We'll head over there now. Just do whatever you can to get and keep everyone together" Yami instructed with a nod of agreement.

Before Kaiba could say a word back about how he despised their need for him and how he couldn't stand the fact they stood on the same side, Yami hung the phone onto the receiver. There was no time to waste in standing and talking over what they were meant to be doing; his eyes set themselves on the girl behind him.

"We've got to get to the hospital; I'm worried the kids might still be targeted. We're transferring them to KaibaCorp" he stated.

Vicky nodded, she had heard his words to Kaiba, she wasn't stupid, but there was no point in starting an argument they had no time for. She stepped over the glass, the wheels of her luggage rolled over the shards, breaking them further. Yami reached for a small pad laying by the edge of the counter, finding a pen nearby. The Pharaoh took a moment to note something on the piece before ripping a small piece of tape from the near holder and attaching it to the phone. He looked over his shoulder to see his female companion standing in the doorway, watching his precaution before he approached without a word, neither was comfortable with staying inside any longer, the amount of the blood slathered on the glass counter gave the impression that even if Yugi's grandpa had indeed lived on after the assault - whatever it was that happened - he would have had difficulty staying alive afterwards.

Side by side, they departed from the scene, reluctant to look over their shoulders. Even with the reality sinking in that Yugi's guardian had to have perished after such a brutal incident, the thought of him lying inside, struggling to breath haunted them. What if he really was inside and clinging to life? Then the silence when Yami had called out in the emptiness; he would have answered, he would have heard the cracking of glass breaking apart, he would have tried. He may have lived for decades, but his fighting spirit hadn't dwindled at all.

The order Yami had sent through the phone reiterated in Vicky's mind, brining back her query as to how he planned to transport just over thirty Middle School students from the hospital to KaibaCorp's headquarters deeper within the city. She turned to him to ask, he seemed braced for the question.

"How do you intend to move all those kids without having them just march alongside the road?" she asked, tilting her head gradually.

"Simple. Kaiba has a limo, we can take the kids to KaibaCorp in a few runs" the Pharaoh stated, his eyes didn't move to meet the sight of her by him.

"And that way, the kids would remain out of sight" she added, impressed by the proposal.

Across several minutes, they retraced their steps towards the heart of the city and in the direction of the hospital, passing the Middle School to see if there had been anything to hear of Mokuba. He hadn't been found, the fire-fighters had withdrawn from the building and rejoined the attempts to tackle the flames from the outside, several large hoses with water gushing out of them directed at the flames; it had made little difference. The fierce blaze was out of control. They pressed on, unable to stay at the scene; partially because of the thick smoke engulfing the usually crisp, fresh air, partially because of the fact that Mokuba remained missing, now presumably deceased.

The boy's face hung in their minds like a ghost. In the shock of the scene in the Game Shop, the fact that Mokuba had vanished in the furious blaze had fallen to the backs of their minds. They could have potentially lost two people they regarded as close in those around them, despite the fact that he was an ancient spirit recently given his own body and she hadn't visited the city in years.

Silence hung between them, considering how to report to Kaiba that nothing had been heard or seen of his younger brother; the only person he cared about outside of himself. The void hanging over the district of the High School had shifted gradually, the edge blocking the sun from the area surrounding the hospital; shadows laid themselves upon the streets, roofs and faces of buildings. Shadows spreading like the sun was setting, allowing the moon to take its position and cast the reflection of its hollow light upon the Earth. Like nightfall was coming…

An expanding darkness.

Something wasn't right with the city, something to do with that void. But nothing had come to directly threaten him, could they be after Yugi? Could Mokuba have been their target? What he had to focus on for the moment was the kids, they could easily fall victim to whatever had attacked their school in the first place. The darkness had expanded over their location; he hadn't heard a word of how the void appeared, when or anything about it moving or its diameter changing. Something wasn't right with that void. The fact it was there in the first place proved something dangerous was bound to unfold at any moment. He shook the thoughts of impending peril from his mind, doubt was against the rules in war; if he doubted; the kids could suffer.

* * *

_**--Domino High School--**_

What had happened, Yugi wasn't quite sure. One moment, everything had been normal, a simple reporter had requested he identify himself; the next, screams of terror had filled the room, the man who kept his face hidden had lunged forward, snatching a boy from nearby and done something that caused him to flail violently. Desks were overturned in the chaos, students had leapt and dashed for their lives; everyone was cowering in terror. The victim had fallen to the floor, shivering in a foetal position; it terrified the students that could only gaze at the scene.

The man towered over the trembling body, blood painted his chin, long fangs dyed in blood like a vampire's revealed without any care over what those around would think Behind the line of single desks that had been thrown on their side defensively beneath the windows, the group kept low, Destiny commonly glaring between or over the edge of the desk laying in front of her. Tea stayed by Yugi's side, fearful of feeling vulnerable in the face of the assailant.

"Those reporters must be with him" Ryou stated, watching the trio through a gap between two desks behind him.

"Maybe that ass of a teacher was too" Tristan growled.

"No way. He was with us for a while, someone would have noticed" Tea argued in a hushed tone. "There's no way he could be so great at acting, he'd teach drama if he were into something like that".

A yell of agony cut of anything further, all eyes turned to the fallen student who thrashed wildly. Something was happening. Destiny's eyes narrowed seeing the sight of the boy's skin paling to a deathly white, the teeth in his mouth stretching. Destiny lowered her head beneath the tops of the desk.

"Guys, something weird's happening to him" she stated, the colour draining from her face.

"What're you mean?" Joey asked.

"Just look, if you've got the stomach" Destiny stated, shaking her head slightly.

Joey peered over the top, bracing himself for a sickening sight, the boy still seemed normal to him. He glanced back at her, curious as to what had worried her. Destiny glanced back at him from her position on her hands and knees, hair hanging over her shoulders; their eyes met.

"I don't get it, he just looks hurt" the blonde stated.

Destiny shook her head. "It's more than that" she answered, her brow creasing with fear. "That man that attacked him, look at what he did; his teeth are like fangs, covered in that guy's blood. And now he's starting to resemble that man: he's a vampire".

"V-vampire?" Joey almost yelled, able to hold himself from screaming the word after the sharp intake of breath.

Destiny nodded, which sent a chill down not only the blonde's spine, but those around them. Duke shuffled forward by Joey's side, sceptic of the idea despite the clear terror he felt at such a possibility.

"I thought those weren't real. Besides, it's daytime" he whispered.

"But that void is blocking the sun's light" the lilac-haired girl answered. "The fact that he's shown up must mean it's got something to do with him. Maybe even to do with what happened at the Middle School".

"But that was out in broad daylight" Ryou replied. "That void wasn't there first thing this morning".

"I suppose not. That's more difficult to explain. But it's way too convenient for both schools to come under attack on the same day like this. The void _must_ be the cause of the strange events, we just have to figure out how" Destiny muttered thoughtfully.

"In the mean time…" Joey added, turning to Yugi. "That reporter called for _you_ before her friend went psycho, you're obviously their target".

"I expected that much" Yugi sighed with a shrug. "Peace just can't last here".

"It's not your fault Yugi. And don't even try to convince us not to stay by your side" Tea interjected. "We're not going to abandon you, especially now; after everything we've all faced. We know we're putting ourselves on the line and that's a risk we're willing to take each and every time".

Yugi nodded to show his understand, each time in the months leading up to recovering Yami's buried memories, he had tried to persuade his friends to leave him be and face the threat by himself; his only way to really protect them before they were in need of aid. They were just saving time by bringing up the matter before he could insist. The blonde shuffled closer to him, his hand clutching a scrap of paper crumpled up in a ball, his lips lined a smug grin directed at Yugi.

"We'll distract him and you get out. I _promise_ you we'll catch up with you" he sounded. "You're the one they're after and we're not going to let them get you. If you even think about protesting, we'll hand you over. Don't worry about us; we want to do this for you".

"But Joey…" Yugi choked, feeling cold tears filling his eyes. To leave his friends facing the end of their lives? Could he really do that?

Joey glanced over his shoulder at Destiny who watched the discussion from the outskirts. "You and Tea get Yugi out. We'll light the fire in everyone else, we can all fight back" he ordered, adding a single nod.

"If you're sure…" Destiny muttered.

"I am. And call up Serenity, it'll be risky, but I want to know she's safe. Maybe if it's possible for her to get here if these guys spread their wings and move out of Domino" the blonde added.

"Joey…" she sounded before mirroring the nod he had given to her.

She crawled closer to Yugi, waiting on her knees by him just as Tea did. Yells filled the room again, blood-curling screams of the effects of the sudden attack; Joey stayed close to Ryou, Duke and Tristan, mutely signalling to them his plan. The trio nodded simultaneously, Joey smirked and turned to the separate trio.

"Alright; when we get 'em, you guys run. And **don't** look back" he whispered.

Yugi couldn't figure out how Joey managed to smile at such a perilous time, they could be rushing into a suicidal fight for all they knew. Yet he kept the optimistic expression, was he aware of the risks and simply prepared to face and accept them? Yugi watched uncomfortably, despite the attitude he was meant to adapt in his escape, he couldn't help but feel anxious for his friends laying themselves on the line for him. The entire operation was to get him out of sight from those that had followed, why not simply allow fate to turn against them and have them claim him for whatever reason they sought him for?

Joey shot up from the desks amongst the yells and screams from the downed student that intensified, his hazel eyes locked onto the vampiric man whose eyes remained shielded by his fringe. Duke, Ryou and Tristan inched to the buffering upturned desks.

"Hey" Joey half-growled. "What did you do to him? What do you guys want from us?"

No answer came from the trio. The cerulean haired man simply widened his grin, a drop of blood sliding to the end of his large fangs and free-falling to the ground. The reporting duo said nothing, the woman's eyes also hidden from the students through the light that reflected off her spectacles sinisterly.

Joey's hand tightened around the crumpled paper, launching it at the three. The frail ball collided with the thick cerulean fringe of the assailant, tumbling pathetically once the hairs bounced back to their original position. The paper hit the floor, bouncing and landing the same. A corner met with the broken drop of blood; the liquid began to dye the tip of the clear white sheet.

The man lifted his head, citron eyes pierced the blonde like an arrow rushing through his torso; he showed no sign of being affected by the gaze externally. By the blonde's side; Ryou, Duke and Tristan rose as though they had rehearsed for the scene as a dramatic climax in a performance.

"Hey" Tristan called to the cowering students. "They're just a few weirdoes. I don't see any guns or knives, so why are we hiding? Let's show them what we can do, that they shouldn't mess with us!"

Duke leapt over the desks laid in front of the rebels, diving for the cameraman that remained by the reporter, grabbing the device and slamming it against the side of his head. Tristan rushed in after the impact, several rising to their feet, expressions of determination and fury plastered upon their faces. Joey punched the air enthusiastically.

"Besides, it's not everyday we can fight like in a riot and get away with it!" he called with a grin.

He dashed into the centre of the room, Ryou close behind. The others inspired by the blonde's words raced into battle, many instructing their female companions to either abide until the contained riot's end or make a dash for the exist. Shouts and howls for the opportunity to fight back filled the once-silence chamber of learning, Destiny jumped to her feet and rushed towards the door. throwing it open and turning back to Tea and Yugi who remained close behind her. Yugi glanced into the disturbance in the hopes of seeing any of his friends; Tea pushed him out of the doorway before a pang of guilt could strike his heart in leaving them behind.

The girls raced down the corridor away from the howls of battle, Tea's fingers wrapped around Yugi's hand to avoid the possibility he would stand transfixed and see the result. No-one emerged in the corridor either ahead of or behind the three, the fact worried Destiny as she led the way; where had everyone that had rushed out of their classes during the explosions at the Middle School gone? Why weren't they racing at the screams of terror and then rebellion from the classroom they had come from?

Inside of the room, Joey lowered a chair he had retrieved to knock the cerulean haired man to the ground, the man Destiny had called a vampire. The downed student who had been attacked pushed himself onto his hands and knees, coughing violently.

"Hiro" one of the girls huddling at the edge of the battle called, rushing to her friend.

She landed on her knees, resting her hands onto Hiro's back. The boy didn't look up at her to respond, not a word came throughout the fit of coughs. Joey stood over him, placing the chair on the ground beside him; he stared at the sight of the couple.

"Is he alright? We should get him out of here" the blonde spoke.

The girl nodded silently, wrapping her arms around a single of Hiro's, trying to pull him from the ground. The boy slowly rose to his knees without the support of his hands. Joey smiled at the sight of the students banding together, his mind wandered to the subject of staff; where were they? Why had they been gone so long? Close by, Ryou came into sight rushing towards him.

"Joey, we should go now. The quicker we can get the girls out of here, the sooner we can get out ourselves. We don't know anything about these people" he called. "Let's just end this and get everyone out now".

"Alright then" Joey replied. "You go and help the girls".

Ryou rushed past him without another word. Joey's eyes observed the scene of madness, students battering the trio with whatever they had been able to get their hands all. Why the three had arrived and allowed themselves to fall victim to such a brutal ambush was beyond him. He heard the sound of shoes scuffing the floor; Hiro had risen to his feet. A moment passed, Joey's neck began to twist when his head met the wooden back of the chair he had set down. His sight shook like another tremor had seized the area; everything darkened and fell into an unfocused sea for a second as he fell to his knees. His descent didn't stop; he his torso hit the ground, catching the eyes of the students around as Joey's eyes fell closed. The girl that had come to Hiro's aid shook at Joey laying on the ground in front of her, potentially unconscious. Beside her, Hiro stood, gripping two of the chair's legs, fringing hanging over his eyes.

"Joey!" Ryou called, rushing back towards the fallen blonde. The girls knew all they needed to.

"Hiro!" the girl by the traitor's side cried; she didn't understand why he had turned on Joey.

"This man is harming the man who created me" Hiro muttered monotonous.

"What are you talking about?" the girl inquired, staring in horror at Hiro without a clue as to what his words meant.

Hiro lifted his head slightly; the shadow of his fringe lifted from over his eyes, revealing the crimson iris that had never existed in his eyes. Ryou's eyes widened at the sight, his skin paling.

"What Destiny said is true…" he muttered. "He's a vampire. And he's gotten to you, Hiro".

Tristan stepped behind Ryou, glaring at Hiro in an abhorred manner. He remained as clueless as everyone else watching the scene. Ryou dropped down to one knee by Joey, his hands hovering around Joey's head, unsure what to do first; it seemed Joey was really unconscious, Ryou worried about the damage the blow would have done. He dared not say the words out loud in the off-chance that Tristan would sarcastic comment about how much there was to damage inside Joey's skull. Hiro turned to face the men that had attacked him who grinned confidently at the silence that had gripped the room.

"Ryou Bakura…" Hiro continued. "You are, indeed, correct. And he will make you my brothers and sisters".

The girl behind him stepped back, staring with wide eyes filled with horror at the revelation; vampires were meant to be fictional creatures of horror tales, not real monsters walking the Earth. A chorus of screams echoed throughout the corridor.

-----------------------

Destiny threw open the doors having changed her shoes and reached the entry to the building, sucking in as much air as she could as though she had never taken a breath before. Her chest continued to heave from the run that stretched from the classroom they had reached a couple of floors up down to their current location. She turned behind her, holding the door open for Yugi and Tea to exit. The two emerged in the shadowed courtyard; Tea clutched the strap of her bag wrapped over her shoulder. Yugi stepped forward, gazing up at the very void he had been determined to avoid.

"That thing is what caused our problems, huh?" he sighed. "Wherever that lead brought that bastard? The first wave…I knew it was going to come here. Come after me".

He let out a low sigh of frustration, shaking his head as his eyes fell back to Earth. Guilt had washed over him in an instant, he gazed up at the floor of their classroom, his mind set on Joey, Ryou, Tristan and Duke; praying they were safe, that they were themselves. Tea jogged towards him, seizing his hand in her own.

"Come on, we better go. If we hang around here for too long, then the chance those freak swill see us grows. That'll mean Joey and the others just wasted their tie in fighting them off" she called, tightening her fingers around Yugi's.

He nodded simply, his feet beginning to move on their own after the path they set across the courtyard, Destiny keeping close to their backs. Yugi glanced at Tea, asking what he assumed was on each of their minds.

"Tea, where are we going to go? Where can we hide out of the shadow of that void?"

"We'll head to my place first" Tea answered, receiving a raised eyebrow. "They'd expect us to head back to yours, that's the type of person you are; worried for your friends and family over yourself. That makes you predictable. Besides, I have a couple of changes of clothes for us each after what we planned for Saturday when we would be finished with learning for the week, remember?"

The plan had been for the group to head to Tea's apartment while her parents were absent. There they could change from their uniforms and head into the lively city for a night of games, fun and whatever else they could find; Joey and Tristan even planned on trying to find alcohol in order to drink themselves into a condition resulting in hangovers the following morning. The others highly doubted they would be so lucky as to score any alcoholic beverages. One could never be bored in the heart of Domino City.

Because the city could be vibrant, alive at night with the glowing lights against the midnight-blue or black sky. Or because a darkness could be lurking in each and every shadow, waiting for the right opportunity to pounce.

The three left the courtyard and raced along the edge of the road, there was no sign of any member of the teaching staff that had acknowledged their dash and pursued them. Destiny back at the building, finding little sign that either side of the struggle they had departed from had claimed victory or tried to reach the windows to catch the fact that the three had vanished from the building. They raced past the edge of the metal fence, disappearing behind the greenery next to the school grounds; They were safe, for now. Destiny turned her eyes to Tea and Yugi right before her; she couldn't afford to slow constantly checking over her shoulder for pursuers.

"We should be able to reach my place in s little over five minutes" the brunette declared, glancing at Yugi and, in the corner of her eye, Destiny. "The shadow from that void doesn't reach there. We'll be safe there from any vampires. Or whatever those guys claimed to be".

"Tea, I couldn't examine the identifying marks for long, but that man that attacked Hiro had to be a vampire" Destiny called. "At least his teeth gave that impression. I'm worried that if that _is_ the case, then we may have stumbled into something we're not used to. We battle threats to the world through Duel Monsters, but when it comes to physical fights, that's where the guys come in. Maybe they realized that, maybe _that's _why they offered to stay behind and fight".

"Do those guys really want to risk their lives?" Tea mumbled, shaking her head in response. "I should apologize to them. I guess I doubted them. I guess _we've_ doubted them. Joey's always been ready to put himself on the line; Battle City should have knocked that fact into my brain".

"It's not your fault Tea" Yugi spoke, as though he had been listening to every word Tea had uttered aloud to herself. "Joey and Tristan are as loyal as you say, as we all know, but their usual light-hearted approach to each and every day we've been given following those times of danger can mislead us. They trick us into laying back as they do, to argue over the smallest things only to laugh about it as friends afterwards. Sometimes I've been thinking it's all been an act, but even when we're facing down something fatal in a fight, they can still make jokes and try to humour themselves. They're not smart - that's real - but they're not dumb either. Not completely".

Neither of the females said anything into Yugi's approach to Joey and Tristan's attitudes towards their lives, both had endured troubled times in the past; as far as Yugi would dare tread, they were simply enjoying having real friends and enjoying the thrill that fighting darkness back gave them.

Words died between the three, focusing more on their desperate rush towards Tea's home; for Yugi, it meant focusing on keeping on his feet with his lack of physical strength. It was times of running for the sake of life such as these that made him curse his genetics in physical weakness. Tea's hand kept a tight grip on his; she wasn't willing to lose him without a fight, he became convinced that if he were to trip or tire beyond the limits of his legs, she would simply drag him the rest of the way.

Eventually, the street of Tea's residence came into view. Destiny hadn't reported of anyone behind, much to Yugi's relief; the last thing he wanted was to hear that the assaulter from the school had made it through all of the students that had attacked him and his partners, then even made enough ground to catch up with them, thus putting Tea and Destiny in the line of fire. Stills of the possible outcomes flashed in his mind, one after another; some positive, some negative, some uncertain, some ongoing. It felt like agony to have left his friends to face such people and not have any clue how they were doing, especially if the man that had pounced upon Hiro was indeed a vampire. Yugi's heart began to ache; he prayed it not to be the sign of one of those he held dear hurting, calling out. He balled his hand into a fist and pressed it against his chest, trying to weaken the thumping that worried him so.

Tea's pace slowed, provoking his own legs to descend from their limits of movement to a subtle walk, watching her pull the key to her dwelling out of her pocket. She approached the door, releasing his hand which throbbed slightly from the grip; the dry sweat from both her and himself clung to his skin. The door clicked open, Tea forcing her past the barrier and into the dwelling, Yugi close behind her. Once all three entered, the door slammed shut behind them, the small chain hanging beside the door frame slotted into the lock on the edge of the door itself. Another precaution set; Tea locked the door from her side while Yugi and Destiny removed their shoes, laying them by the wall and out of the way.

Tea turned to them; it felt so strange to have returned home so early in the day. She was a good student - all of them were - and to have run off the school premises and arrive just before noon gave her the most bizarre sensation, like they had fallen from the rails and revolted against the tradition of attending the institution of knowledge. She slipped her shoes off; tossing them next to the two sets Destiny and Yugi had placed and led them up to her room where she dropped her bag by a desk where she worked on assignments set by the school. She began to fumble through a drawer for the sets of clothes she had earlier mentioned, pulling them out after a couple of moments. She turned to the duo standing opposite her without much clue as to what they were to do, Tea sat upon a chair, pulling open one of the drawer of the desk beside her open.

"Just dump anything you won't need in these. We're not going to need our uniforms and pieces of work cluttering out bags. I've got a feeling this isn't going to be a matter easily solved in a duel" the brunette stated. "Besides, we can always come back to get things, that shadow won't extend here. Do what you feel, you're both good friends so you should have figured that".

The two glanced at each other while Tea moved towards the bathroom beside her chamber, in her arms she held a black long-sleeved shirt, a crimson skirt and white boots. The two that remained alone opened the bags that had been hanging on their backs, beginning the process of unloading their bags; uneasy about doing it in a close friend's room, there was no plan to work on the pieces.

* * *

_**--Near Domino Hospital--**_

Yami and Vicky entered the shadowed district, both minds set on the expansion of darkness, worried for the sake of the kids. Vicky's eyebrows had bent in the look of concern for them; Yami's front remained strong, skilled in the art of hiding his emotions. He refused to let his guard down after what had happened in the past at moments when he was overloaded with previous emotions that had been suppressed. Yugi insisted it wasn't healthy for him to bottle _everything_, but he had his life, his mind; things separate from the young Muto. He and Yugi would live in their own ways.

The two moved through the streets between the edge of the shadow produced from the void's position between the district and the sun without a word, wandering as though in a city-wide maze. The sight of the hospital brought sighs of relief, they had travelled from the station to, eventually, the Muto residence and back into the heart of the city, their legs began to ache, they had been walking almost non-stop since meeting, even before for Yami. Their eyes remained focused on the upper levels of the building they could see towering over the houses ling the streets. The streets opened up into a large clearing in front of the hospital entrance for the necessary entrances for ambulances and cars of visitors alike to reach the building and stand while the passengers would enter the building for their purposes. The two rushed across the empty wide road that separated them from their destination, the faint roaring of traffic came to their ears as they crossed the final leg, their timing had successfully gotten them across the wide road before any major usage could occur and hinder their journey.

They rushed towards the building; the further they travelled, the darker the area seemed to them. Both simply shrugged it off as a delusion their minds had played on them. The doors to the entrance slid open before them, granting them access to see Kaiba standing to the right alone, they rushed towards him.

"Kaiba, are the kids alright?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah, those media pigs wanted to leech off the kids' survival so they could report on it. Staff told them to get out of here and not stress the kids" Kaiba answered in his typical cold voice. He folded his arms tightly over his chest and brought his eyes to Yami. "Want to tell me this plan?"

"We'll need a limo of yours, we're going to transport the kids to KaibaCorp and out of this darkness" Yami stated, pointing to the fact that the lights in the lobby had been turned on to light the large entrance.

"I don't see why you're getting worried over a shadow, but fine" Kaiba sighed; he would never understand the people he found himself associated with.

"Where are the kids? Are the hospital refusing to discharge them?" Vicky asked at the moment pulled out his phone.

"Nah, they're just fixing them up. Only that boy that emerged when I was there had any burns, says he was on his way back from relieving himself when everything happened. The rest are just being looked over for any injuries and stuff to see if they inhaled a large amount of carbon monoxide or not" the brunette stated, pressing keys on his phone. "I explained to them that there's a team of doctors at KaibaCorp, the same doctors that watched over Mai and your Wheeler friend during the Battle City Finals".

"Thank you, Kaiba. Getting the kids out of this darkness is what we need. It can't be anything good, especially if its blocking the sun's light over the city" Vicky replied. Kaiba brought the phone to his ear, hearing the rings of connecting to the other end. "Especially after what's happened".

A door behind Kaiba opened, allowing a number of the children to pour into the foyer, many racing towards the trio that had helped them earlier in the morning. The sound of voices provoked Kaiba to cover his ear and stroll away from the scene, beginning to speak with the other end. Haruka leapt forward, of the kids tugging on Yami's hand excitedly. The Pharaoh descended to one knee, allowing the kids to crowd around and chatter eagerly about everything that had happened. Renji rushed to Vicky, smiling brightly, a group followed him towards her; she lowered herself as the Pharaoh had, wrapping her arms around him gently.

"Renji, I'm glad you're all alright" she whispered in his ear.

"It's because of Yugi and Kaiba" Renji replied. "They helped get us out. And then you took care of us when they went back inside and to help everyone else. The doctors said that Kei is alright too".

"'Kei'?" Vicky asked.

"He was the one that Yugi got when you guys arrived. He had been going to the toilet when everything began, that's why he was able to get out so quickly" Renji answered. "He was asleep the whole time you were there because he had been hurt. But they said he's fine now".

"That's good to hear then" Vicky replied with a smile.

"Alright" Kaiba's voice rang out.

Hearing the call, the kids' voices lowered until they faded into silence. Yami stood over them, facing the brunette business president, Vicky followed, lifting Renji from the ground; it was clear that she had grown attached to the youngster.

"I've got a ride on the way, but there's no way all these kids are going to fit in" he continued. "We may be able to squeeze in groups of three".

"Then you should travel with the first lot; it's your place they're heading. You can explain to everyone what's happening and show them where they're staying while we wait for the limo to come back here" Yami proposed.

"And then you go with the second group" Vicky interjected, provoking Yami to turn back to her. "You'll go with the second group and wait at KaibaCorp while I stay with Renji and whoever else stays behind, I'll bring their teacher with me as well. The limo will return empty, if someone catches on and attacks it on the way back to the hospital, then you would just be risking yourself; the only person you'd be protecting is the chauffeur and I'm sure he can handle himself".

The Pharaoh nodded in agreement to the approach, the plan was set. The kids would be divided into three, each with one of the elder individuals watching over them; KaibaCorp was the destination, their means of transportation and hiding the kids from eyes through it. All they needed was for the morning to calm long enough for them to get the kids to their safe haven. Yugi and the others appeared in Yami's mind after so long focusing on the younger kids; he prayed nothing had happened to them. That nothing _would_ happen to them.

* * *

**Next time**

_Yugi, Tea and Destiny take their next steps in order to avoid the trio from the school appearing before them again. The race to transfer the kids from the hospital begins. Can they all be saved? Has Mokuba truly perished? Chapter Five - "Haunted"._


	5. Haunted

**Yu-Gi-Oh - Vampire Empire**

_Normal lives in Domino City were shattered when the arrival of beings from another world arrived. Amongst the few survivors, Yugi Muto and his companions must fight back the threat and protect their true target. Rated for language, violence and character death._

* * *

**Chapter Five - Haunted**

Yugi stepped back into Tea's room; his uniform replaced with a black shirt matching the brunette's, his trousers simply jeans. White trainers hung from his fingers, even though they had tracked any dirt, he still couldn't turn on the tradition of keeping the shoes from outside off, especially in a friend as good as Tea's home. Across the room from him, Tea donned the clothes she had taken into the bathroom, the outfit made her look more beautiful than usual; Yugi shook his head inwardly, he couldn't afford to get distracted now. Beside her, Destiny's attire matched with a lilac long-sleeved shirt and a slightly longer crimson skirt. By her feet sat boots covered in white faux fur, her favourite boots. She fiddling with her hair, attempting to choose wearing it down or putting up; upon noticing Yugi's presence, she slipped the hair she had in her grip through the scrunchie that she clutched in her other hand, the decision made in an instant. Her hair hung as a thick ponytail, she turned and smiled at Yugi who shook his head; he would never understand why girls couldn't plan what they looked like ahead of engagements.

Tea stood from her bed, holding the now-empty bag she had carried from the school building.

"We should pack anything we need, like extra clothes for the others" she suggested, her finger flew in the direction of the drawers she had pulled their clothes from.

The two nodded in agreement, following Tea's example in pulling objects and clothing from the places she told them of. The process took a few minutes; time had shifted greatly; almost half an hour had passed since they fled the school grounds. Yugi noted the time that had passed, his brow furrowed.

"I hope that the others have been able to take care of themselves. It's been such a long time, I hope they've gotten out and nothing bad has happened" he muttered.

"Don't worry, Yugi" Tea called. "These are _our_ friends we're talking about. You've seen how Joey, Tristan and Duke fight back when they really find a cause to fight for. Ryou would be the brains in that fight".

Yugi sounded his approval to the outlook directed at the other half of their ground with a nod, smirking at what they would say in response had they heard the claim. Destiny appeared beside Tea, bag hanging over her back

"We should go. If they _were_ going to head for Yugi's place, then they would have tried and left by now. It won't be long before they get more ideas" she suggested.

"Yeah, you're right" Tea replied before she turned her back to the girl.

The brunette lead the way back to the front door of the dwelling, slipping on the white boots she had brought with her, Yugi and Destiny followed suit; ending with the three standing in front of the door set to leave. Tea disengaged the internal lock, pulling the door open a fraction to survey the street out. When she could see no sign of danger, she slipped the end of the small chain holding the door back from opening completely out of its place. The chain hung limply against the wall.

Tea pulled the door back and strolled out of the walls, sunlight bathed the street which gave a sense of relief. She turned back, watching Yugi and Destiny as they followed her exit into the sunlight. Yugi brought his hand to his brow, the shadow of the fleshy shield fell over his eyes; he loved the sun, but his retina disagreed with the intensity of the light. The click of Tea's door falling shut filled his ears like a bolt of lightning striking the ground nearby; other than them, the street was empty, was _silent_. Tea passed his curious eyes, waving a hand dismissively.

"Everyone's probably out shopping or something. Maybe the incident at the Middle School caught their attention" she insisted, gazing around with a smile that spoke of her accustomed outlook of the mornings and afternoons in which students sat in the schools they attended. "It _is_ the perfect opportunity for parents to head out and do what needs doing while their kids aren't about. They get a few hours to themselves to do what they want if they're not busy working".

"Yeah. Grandpa said he does that occasionally, he'd take a couple of days off in a fortnight and head into the city to see what there was for him" Yugi answered with a concurring nod.

"Sneaky man, he is" Tea chortled lightly. "We should see if he's snuck out again".

The brunette lead the two along the street heading in the eastern direction that the familiar Game Shop laid in. Few words came from Yugi, his mind was still set on the companions that had put themselves in the line of fire in the form of the dark being and his partners they could only guess had descended from the void. That void…the very thing he had been trying to avoid was catching up with them, even indirectly. He couldn't hide from the darkness; he couldn't evade his duty to save the world. He just wished that someone else could step up and take that responsibility from him, just so he could live like a normal person with his friends before they took their separate paths into the future.

Tea noted the lack of conversation, no matter how much she insisted the others would make it out as they entered the building, it seemed Yugi was reluctant to let thoughts of them release his mind. Her brow furrowed in frustration, she was beginning to believe she had found a case in which loyalty could be more of a hindrance than a helpful factor in their plan.

"Yugi, don't worry about the others" she called, glancing as best she could over her shoulder in the corner of her eye. "Joey's pride would get shot if he found out you were still worrying".

"I trust him. And the others" Yugi replied. "I'm just concerned about the void. If that guy came from it, then why hasn't it vanished? Will it when he goes back through it? Are there anymore that'll come through?"

"You worry too much. Let's just focus on getting rid of that guy and _then_ focus on the void if it doesn't disappear" the brunette insisted, holding back the urge to roll her azure eyes at Yugi's borderline-pessimistic outlook. He was so focused on the dangers that had crept back into their lives; he was forgetting who was standing by ready to help deal with it.

The remainder of the journey to the Muto residence was spent in silence, a tension hung between Tea and Yugi unknown to either the boy or the lilac-haired girl that strolled by his side. The harboured feelings of frustration faded when the three came before the doorway to the shop, finding the door thrown to the ground, the floor inside littered with glass and packets of cards. Yugi rushed through the threshold, his breathing grew heavy as scenarios of what cold have happened rushed through his mind, dozens at a time, all in the few seconds that passed.

"Grandpa?" he cried out. All the answered was the sound of his voice echoing back.

"Those guys must have come here as we thought" Tea muttered. "Maybe your grandfather tried to fight them off".

"It sounds like him to fight back in order to defend this place" Yugi stated, stepping over the broken shards that littered the floor, eyes swinging from one place to another. "But he wouldn't let it go as far as-"

"Yugi?" Destiny asked at the sudden end to the boy's words.

Yugi's face paled, his eyes stuck on the sight of blood atop the display case, the counter; the place where his grandfather would stand to greet and exchange business. There was no body, but there was blood. Tears flooded his eyes, the blood was drying; they had been far too late. Destiny came to stand by his side, her hand shooting over his mouth at the sight of the body fluid spilled. She tore her eyes from the sight, staring over her shoulder at Tea.

"Hey…Tea" she sounded, almost stumbling over her words. "We've found something. We think they _have_ been here".

"Huh?" Tea muttered, proceeded towards the two.

At the second her eyes met with the sight of crimson everywhere, the air became thick with the scent of blood. That hideous stench. The stench accompanying another: of death. Tea retched, turning away from the sight, her eyelids falling shut to avoid seeing another version of the crimson painting elsewhere. She took blind steps, crashing into a wall. Her eyes reluctantly opened, finding the phone planted by her right hand, a note hanging from it. The paper came off with a single tug from her fingers, opening it up to see words staring back at her.

"Guys" she called, raising a hand blindly to usher them over.

Destiny guided Yugi from the scene, gripping his hand tightly; the same as Tea had been forced to in order to drag him from the classroom they had been in at the time of the assault on the dwelling they stood within. She gazed over Tea's shoulder to see the words that had been written between lines on the scrap, Yugi's head turned in the direction of the piece gradually.

"It's from Yami" Tea stated, capturing Yugi's undivided attention.

"What does it say?" he asked hurriedly.

"He says that he and Vicky came by here and found the place as it is" the brunette reported, condensing the words the Pharaoh had written. "They said that if this note wasn't on the phone here, then we had to find somewhere else to go. They're heading to KaibaCorp after they stop by the hospital. We're to call Kaiba to make sure that nothing's happened".

"We should start to make our way there while we call them" Destiny suggested. "If this place was like it when they arrived, then it must had happened a while ago. Yami would've done anything to ensure your grandfather was here, Yugi".

"Hm" Yugi sounded while nodding. "Maybe Grandpa really did go out into the city and someone broke in to rob him and just had an accident which spilled that blood". He knew it was farfetched, that _had_ to be his grandfather's blood. He was simply hoping he could convince himself with a fable to explain everything.

Tea laid the note on the counter, avoiding the crimson puddle and turned to leave. Destiny guided Yugi towards the door, stepping over the shards of glass; there was nothing they could do in the building now, there was no point in making the floor of the shop worse. They would just come back and bring the business to its former when they had conquered the threat staring down at them. Tea produced a pink mobile in her hand, a small charm in the shape of Kuriboh hung from it happily bobbing; she began to type in the number that had been written in the note, holding it against her ear as the ringing began. Yugi's eyes rose while he followed behind Tea, glaring at the dark void, eyes and heart filled with the greatest abhor he had felt in some time. Maybe more than he had ever felt.

* * *

_**--Domino Hospital--**_

Eleven of the thirty-two kids had left with Kaiba in the limo that had left a handful of moments before. Amongst them, Kei had climbed into the vehicle timidly, still shaken after he had been overwhelmed by the events and passed out after escaping the building behind Renji. Twenty-one children remained; the plan had been set for eleven to leave with Yami when the transport returned, leaving ten with Vicky and the teacher that had been with the students at the time of the explosions. The students had been chatting away about riding in a limo to KaibaCorp by the time the vehicle had departed, leaving Yami and Vicky some time to their thoughts, sitting in two seats beside each other that would normally be used for relatives and visitors.

"Yami, you're thinking about Yugi, aren't you?" Vicky asked, ending the silence between them.

Yami brought his mouth from the bridge of his hands it rested against, glancing at her in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah" came his reply.

"Don't worry. I've seen what Yugi's had to say. And the footage of Battle City" the brunette answered with a light laughter. "Yugi can handle himself, I know he can. And he'll show up at KaibaCorp without a scratch".

"I hope that's the case too" Yami muttered. "You sound so certain. It's not I don't believe in him, on top of the fact the others will be there, but how can you be so sure?"

"I suppose it's female intuition" Vicky sighed, disappointed that she could give an answer outside of her gut feeling.

Yami raised an eyebrow at the response, it was one of many subjects that remained foreign to him in the modern world, the only women he had close by in Egypt had been Mana and Isis; even in the modern world, the ratio of boys to girls was greater, just at a lesser degree. Before they could dive deeper into the matter, several of the kids approached them, eyeing the two curiously.

"Hey, Yugi. Did you bring your deck with you? We were hoping to see your cards" a blonde boy asked, gazing at Yami with stars in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't have them on me at the moment" the Pharaoh replied.

"But we're going back to get some things later, right?" Vicky interjected before disappointment could cloud the boy's expression.

"And we'll get to see? A lot of us are hoping to get to duel in a tournament when Kaiba hosts one" the blonde called enthusiastically. "Maybe we could duel you sometime at KaibaCorp later?"

Yami nodded with a rare smile, seeing the motivation for duelling sparkle in the eyes of the few children standing in front of him. Vicky's lips curled into a smile that mirrored his, glad that he had been able to find something about the kids that he could really connect with, that he could really enjoy. And at the same time, they could duel their idol; _idols_ if Kaiba could break away from his business long enough to remember who he kids were.

What came back to her mind was the missing student: Mokuba. Perhaps Kaiba had been taking in the kids in an air of responsibility to look after them as Mokuba's friends, to make sure they could be reunited with their parents and return home in the same condition they had left their dwellings in the morning. Did he even want to be around them at all outside of the matter that they were Mokuba's friends and classmates? A sigh escaped Vicky's mouth in time to realize the kids had their backs to the Pharaoh and herself, rushing back to announce what Yami had agreed.

"They really look up to you guys" she uttered in a release of breath similar to her previous sigh.

"I had no idea that Duel Monsters was so popular as to spread to those that feel they can simply look up at the pros before they reach out and buy their first Duel Disk" Yami stated with a nod. "I wonder if this is what Yugi's faced throughout Domino after the Ceremonial Duel".

"Perhaps" Vicky muttered. "I wish I had been around at the time of the events that you guys are well known for now".

"Knowing our luck with darkness and the nature of that void, you may just get to be around for at least one incident" Yami sighed, resting his elbows against his knees. "We've no idea what this time will be like. I'll do everything in my power to keep you out of harm's way…for Yugi".

Vicky's eyes locked onto the Pharaoh, she hadn't expected a shield to develop around her; especially from someone she had met for the first time mere hours ago. Her face softened into a grateful smile.

"And I'll do what I can to look after the kids until a time when the city is safe once again. Even when they leave us to go to their homes, I'll be praying for their safety against the darkness" she replied, bringing both hands, one clutching the other and laid them onto her chest. "I want to do anything and everything in my power that I can to help you guys. I want to make up for not being around when you all faced danger before, so many times."

The ringing of a phone echoed throughout the foyer, catching the attention of both of the elder presences. A slim woman with chestnut hair fashioned into a style similar to a bun ended the ringing when she removed the phone from the body of the device, pressing it against her ear.

"Hello?" she sounded timidly.

Seconds passed before she spoke again; Yami and Vicky's heads were turned around by the time her hand fell over the end for her voice, turning to them.

"Yugi Muto" she called in the same fashion. Yami's head turned back to her, curious as to why she had called to him, the woman signalled to the phone in her hand. "There's a call for you from Seto Kaiba".

Yami rose from the seat, leaving Vicky to watch the children playing happily across the waiting room. He paused before the desk, allowing the woman to hand the phone over to him; he gripped it firmly, pressing it against his ear.

"Kaiba?" he started.

"_Oh good, so that nurse _**can**_ do something right" _Kaiba's voice came. _"Listen, I got a call from Tea"._

"Tea?" Yami repeated. Why would she call Kaiba? And at a time when communications between Yami and his friends would be silenced through lessons.

"_Yeah, her"_ Kaiba sighed. The tone of his voice was enough to indicate his eyes were rolling on the other end of the connection. _"She said that some freaks showed up at the school and pounced on someone in their class-"_ A chill ran down Yami's spine, just the mention of strangers in the same room as Yugi and the others was enough to worry him. He could already tell what was coming, that Yugi was their target. _"She said that she's with Yugi and Destiny. Turns out Wheeler and some others were able to district those idiots while they were able to get out. Because they were worried Yugi is the target. Based on your history with freaks chasing you two about, I'd say they're not too stupid to realize what's predictable"._

"When was this?" Yami called.

"_About an hour ago? That's what Tea estimated at least"_ Kaiba answered with a tone that finally lifted from the voice that sounded as though he couldn't care less about Yugi and the others. _"They said they haven't seen Wheeler or the others since they left the school"._

"An hour? That would place it shortly after the incident at the Middle School" Yami averred, shaking his head gradually. "They must have had something to do with what happened to the kids then, the times are too close to be a coincidence".

"_Perhaps. Maybe they're after you and Yugi, but decided to try and cause me grief by doing what they did to Mokuba"_ Kaiba growled darkly. Revenge was welling up in his veins.

"Perhaps" Yami echoed. "But we can't be sure. We can't be sure of _anything_".

* * *

_**--Near Domino City Centre--**_

Tea's phone vanished beneath the mouth of her bag, the zip closing as the sealing of lips after a meal's end. The brunette turned her sapphire eyes to the two in her company with a smile to lighten the mood between them.

"Kaiba said that he's heading in the direction of KaibaCorp with a group of kids from the Middle School" she reported.

"The Middle School?" Yugi echoed; the surprise of survivors in his voice.

"Yeah" Tea answered with a nod of her head briskly. "Turns out that the students were all heading out on a trip, there was only one class left behind when their bus couldn't make it in time. They insisted that buses with students go ahead and they would catch up. They were pretty much at the other end of the building from the first explosion, though a couple were hurt slightly. The main concern was any chance of carbon monoxide poisoning, which none of them have suffered luckily".

"I wonder why Kaiba's taking the kids to his company then, did they want to look around or something?" Yugi muttered. "I'm glad they all made it out".

Tea froze on the spot, allowing both Yugi and Destiny to pass her. When she shrank from their field of view, they both turned to face her; finding her with her head tilted somewhat downwards, enough for her fringe to hang over her eyes.

"Tea? Is something the matter?" Destiny inquired, taking a step towards her.

"I didn't say they all made it out" the brunette muttered in a low tone. One that puzzled Yugi and Destiny, it wasn't like Tea to shift so suddenly. "They believe… Mokuba was in there at the time. But there's been no sign of him since it all happened".

"No way" Destiny gasped, colour draining from her face in an instant. Her eyes widened enough, pupils shrinking in the wake of the revelation.

"I reckon Kaiba's looking after the kids so one of them can tell him if Mokuba really was there or not" Tea added. "He mentioned a suspicion Yami has about what's going on. But they've yet to find any proof; they're getting the kids away from this area of the city. He said that Yami believes that the shadow from that void is to blame, that it's dangerous".

Her arm rose over her head, a single finger pointing accusingly at the strange void that continued to hover in a seemingly harmless manner. Both Yugi and Destiny shifted their gaze from their brunette companion to the phenomenon and back to her simultaneously.

"Tea, are you alright? You're not sounding like your usual self" Yugi asked meekly, doing everything he could to suppress the worry that ate at him.

Tea's head lifted up, the shadow hanging over her eyes shrinking until both of her friends could see the tears that clung to the corner of her eyes, caught on eyelashes.

"I'm just worried about Mokuba. About how this is going to affect those kids" she answered before her eyes shot to the void, filled with fury. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for that thing. Joey and the others wouldn't have had to risk themselves in giving us a chance to escape. The explosions at the Middle School would have never taken place. Mokuba wouldn't be missing and we wouldn't be staring down the barrel of a new threat. Isn't it obvious that thing is to blame for everything? And everyone's behaviour slips from their usual disposition, that thing _has _to be the cause of that matter as well".

"Tea, calm down. If that's the case, then you're letting it get to you as well" Yugi called, raising his hands to try and calm her. If he could touch her and keep a strong grip on her, then maybe he could settle her down, get back the Tea that would announce her feelings to them in a standard manner.

Tea stepped back for a moment, shoulders convulsing harshly in her bid to slow her breathing and calm down by herself. Tears fell from her eyes before the back of her hand could tear them from her eyes, her eyelashes brushing against the skin of her hand, fragments of tears swept away like by a river. Her breathing slowed to the usual rate, her heart refrained from pounding against the inside of her chest. Her body's trembling came to an end, eyes fixing themselves upon the two watching her. She gave a sigh, the last of her anxiety released.

"I'm sorry about that" she muttered, almost blushing from the overwhelming sense of embarrassment, she began to hug herself protectively. "I couldn't stop myself from getting so worked up. I felt furious towards that void and those people that appeared at the school, I didn't mean to explode".

"It's alright Tea" Yugi replied, taking another step towards her. "I think I may have felt the same way this morning".

"It's like you said, Tea" Destiny called. "There's an atmosphere that's interfering with everyone's usual dispositions. That void must be affecting everyone one way or another, maybe _that's_ it's way of getting into our heads".

"I was worried about everyone's strange behaviour. I was hoping that wouldn't be the case, but maybe that thing really has invaded our minds. Maybe it _is_ driving us all mad" Tea mumbled, panicky.

"Is this what you two were on about after you chased me from the courtyard to the classroom after the tremor?" Yugi inquired, his eyes shooting between the two girls.

"When everything carried on as normal, I thought I was just being paranoid. But perhaps that wasn't the case" Tea whispered. "It's just… you were trying to avoid a clear threat to the city, you were tired of having to fight off what was meant to be gone after the Ceremonial Duel. We were just worried that something may have upset you or anything else that would have made you turn your back on something potentially dangerous"."I don't like this" Yugi mumbled. "It wasn't around before we arrived at the school, then it just suddenly showed up in a matter of a dozen minutes? And if it _is_ the reason everyone's acting peculiar, then that may be the intention of whoever was behind it. Whoever it was must be linked to what happened at the Middle School _and_ those people that appeared before us. I'm getting the feeling that Joey and the others may not have put their lives on the line against a mere vampire and a couple of reporters. I don't know what it is, but they may have put themselves up against a greater force; the force that created that void, perhaps even from the other side".

"And you're worried about if it came from the other side" Destiny added. "Because it may be even more powerful if that's the case?"

"That's what I'm worried about" Yugi sighed. "Who knows how much power it takes to create a rift in space and create that… if it is a portal? And it's even still about, nothing's coming out, something may have, but clearly it's not planning to go back to where it belongs any time soon".

"Until it's done what it wants and claims Domino, perhaps even the world" Destiny muttered.

"It's like Tea said before, this is going to take much more than a simple duel with my deck to stop this. There's no way they went through all this trouble just to throw forty cards against forty cards" Yugi continued. "It's not like Kaiba just decided to launch another tournament. And those acts earlier weren't anything like holograms; they were _real_ acts of destruction".

Yugi began to chew on his bottom lip anxiously; with every word, the situation was becoming more complex. They were getting further from an answer or any idea of who could have created the void - the _portal_ - that hung over a portion of the city. His eyes met the sight of the undetermined phenomenon, whatever had caused it's existence could be nothing but trouble. Yugi felt his fists clenching as tightly as they could by his sides, a mere fraction of his determination to eliminate the threat the void brought. Or would bring.

The explosions at the Middle School. The trio that showed at the High School. The wreckage the Game Shop. Was the chaos that had been brought upon each place a result of the void? Was someone, _something_, even a group of beings wreaking this havoc? Yugi's eyes narrowed sharply, silence hung between the two around him, the air thickening with tension. With the vow of revenge.

"Let's go. We need to hurry and get to KaibaCorp before anything else happens" Yugi stated, his feet moving before his words came to an end. "I refuse to allow anyone else to come to harm because of what we're up against. Those three at the school were searching for me, _I'm_ their target. If Joey, Ryou, Tristan and Duke couldn't hold them back and get out with their lives, then I'll go before them. I'll kill them myself. We can't lose now, not after everything else we've faced. Each and every time, everyone was able to come out, to continue with their lives. We won't die here".

The girls stole a glance at each other, neither sure what had sparked Yugi burst of determination. He was speaking in a way no-one had ever heard from him before, it stunned them both; Tea stepped forward to ask Yugi if his attitude had been affected by the void's presence once again, provoking Destiny's arm to shoot up in front of her, the lilac-haired girl was shaking her head. Yugi's words weren't the result of the void; why would it let Yugi get so fired up to destroy it? Destiny understood; Yugi's words were from his heart, the courage that had finally been unlocked from the times before the Ceremonial Duel - the one thing he hadn't been able to bring out following the Pharaoh's departure. Yugi had finally been completed.

* * *

_**--Domino Hospital--**_

Yami had remained silent since the end of the conversation with Kaiba; the company president swore he would contact the two with any update if a revelation occurred. Vicky had move across the foyer, on her knees within the crowd of young students. Since the end of the call from Kaiba; Yami had done nothing but sit alone in silence, lost in a world of thoughts, Vicky sighed at the fact. The vehicle Kaiba had supplied was due to return any moment; Yami had to focus while he escorted the children to KaibaCorp. The woman that had been present with the group arrived through the doors.

"Yugi" she called, rushing forward.

Yami glanced at her, throughout the morning he had been living as someone else; something that was meant to end once he had found his true name. He didn't mind the mistake, it was only natural with the lack of knowledge the majority of the world possessed about his existence. He rose from his seat.

"What is it?" he asked neutrally.

"It seems that the time for you to escort the children has come" the woman stated, directing him to the limousine coming to a half outside the doors.

"I see" he replied with a nod. "Vicky, the limousine is back, send over eleven of the students for me to escort".

"Right" the brunette called, turning to those around her. "Alright guys, I need some of you to go with Yugi. The rest will stay here until our ride comes back".

Half of the group departed, Renji amongst them. They gathered between Yami and their teacher, gazing curiously between the two. The elder woman lowered herself slightly."I'll come over with the last group" she proclaimed to the group. "I want to hear that you've all behaved. You've done well so far after everything that's happened; don't spoil how you're handling this because of your trip between here and Kaiba Corporation".

The students nodded simultaneously. Yami turned to Vicky who watched with a smile, keeping Haruka and those that remained close to her.

"We'll be off then. See you at KaibaCorp" he spoke.

"Be careful" Vicky instructed after a nod to recognize his words. "We'll talk to Yugi, Destiny and Tea once they arrive, I'm sure we'll all get there ahead of them".

Yami nodded again, beginning his journey towards the vehicle waiting outside for the group, the children around him chattering excitedly about their mode of transportation. The sounds of words exchange between each faded gradually as they passed through the threshold in small groups. The doors closed behind Yami who watched over each of those in his care, leaving only ten kids inside the foyer with Vicky and the woman that had been with them throughout the morning. Without opening her mouth, Vicky prayed for Yami and the students that had left with him to reach KaibaCorp without any problem; the threat that had targeted the kids was still nameless, faceless, they had no idea if they were still targets or not.

* * *

_**--Turtle / Kame Game Shop--**_

In the empty building, shadows began to grow in the dim light of the empty doorway, three individuals stood at the entrance to the business. Two entered, leaving the final standing outside the doorway as a lookout. The two that stepped through the field of broken glass said nothing; there were no victorious grins in the darkness. They stopped before the counter, finding the same blood that had been spilt before Yami and Vicky had arrived; the individual on what would be a customer's left glanced at the phone, finding the same note that Yami had placed for the others. He tore the paper from the phone, opening it up to read the message that had been left. The other in his company leaned over.

"So they've run to that bastard, Kaiba, huh?" he snorted.

"We should head over there, we don't have much time" the other spoke, his calm voice differed with a slight accent.

His companion stormed towards the threshold, retracing their steps across the room. The other remained, observing the words once again before he gripped the top of the scrap with both hands, tearing the piece down the centre as straight as the tear would travel. His hands opened up, allowing the pieces to tumble pathetically towards the ground, laid by droplets of blood that dyed the torn edge of one piece in the same crimson shade. He followed his companion out, they knew where to travel.

* * *

_**--Near Domino City Centre--**_

Tea paused when the sight of KaibaCorp towered over the tops of other buildings around them. She opened her bag, hand diving inside. The growling of the bag opening caught the others' attention; they halted their advance, turning to the brunette.

"What's the matter, Tea?" Yugi inquired.

"I thought that it would be best to see if the others are alright. It's been some time and we haven't heard a thing" the brunette answered, eyes fixed on the open mouth of her bag.

The phone emerged from the bowels of the case, caught between Tea's palm and her fingers. Her feet began to move again, searching through the list of contacts. Destiny watched her without a word, seeing the small Kuriboh charm bobbing up and down from the movements of Tea's steps. She brought the device to her ear, hearing the ringing tone of trying to reach the other end. Each sound rang out like an echo within a cave, each coming in a steady rhythm. Yugi said nothing, waiting for the sounds to end and for a voice to call out down Tea's ear. The brunette sighed after the rings came to an end, an automated message followed. She didn't bother to wait for the end of the message, hanging up before the offer to leave a message for the other end.

"Ryou's not answering" she sighed.

"If Ryou's not fighting at the moment, he would have answered. Perhaps it's all still going on" Yugi tried.

"I doubt it" Tea answered while shaking her head. "A fight lasting that long would drain everyone. There's no way it can still be going on. I'll try reaching Duke, Tristan and Joey".

"Let's hope one of them answers. Otherwise, we'll have no idea what's going on" Yugi sighed, setting his eyes ahead. "If we can't talk to even one, then maybe…"

"Don't think like that" Destiny called. "The four of them are a powerful force when it comes to physical fights. They can handle themselves, there's got to be a reason why they're not answering a single call other than a chance that three people were able to overpower every other student that could fight back in the class".

"Nothing from Duke" Tea interjected with a sigh.

"Come on…" Yugi muttered. "Tristan, Joey… _Someone's_ got to have their phone with them. Or switched on. Or around to answer it".

Destiny's brow furrowed seeing Yugi's worries surfacing, there was no doubt that if all four had been defeated - regardless of their fate after the end of the fight - Yugi would blame himself. She couldn't stand to see Yugi slip into despair at the thought of friends that had given themselves to protect him never appearing before him again.

"Yugi, think about what that man did to Hiro" she whispered. "While he was the one that cloaked man targeted, he didn't kill him. Hiro is alive and the others will get out of there just the same. There's an entire school of students that will fight back against them, they can't - they _won't_ - escape so easily. Someone will bring them down; even if it's not someone we're familiar with. The others will meet up with us, whether it's KaibaCorp or somewhere else in the city. So don't worry, everything will be fine".

The lilac-haired girl rested a hand on Yugi's far shoulder, offering him a gentle smile to calm his worries. Thoughts of Joey, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, his grandfather and Mokuba began to glide through his mind; neither he nor the girls by his sides had any idea of what their fates were. Of where they were. Yugi gave out a sigh, he wanted to be able to take Destiny's words and believe them completely without any doubt. But so many lives had been shifted, possibly even destroyed, in a single day. _Half _of a day. A matter of hours.

The sound of Tea giving up on a third try filled his ears. There was only one option left. They were running out of time. They were running out of options.

* * *

**Next time**

_Yugi, Destiny and Tea arrive at the base of KaibaCorp, finding those that have taken shelter in the headquarters of the company. The trio following their trail are closing in; are they friend or foe? Chapter Six - "Union Amongst Ruins"._


	6. Union Amongst Ruins

**Yu-Gi-Oh - Vampire Empire**

_Normal lives in Domino City were shattered when the arrival of beings from another world arrived. Amongst the few survivors, Yugi Muto and his companions must fight back the threat and protect their true target. Rated for language, violence and character death._

* * *

**Chapter Six - Union Amongst Ruins**

At the base of KaibaCorp, the limousine transporting the children from the hospital to the gaming company's headquarters closed gradually, tires scratching the concrete beneath. The door situated at the back of the vehicle facing the doorway of the building opened, tri-coloured hair in the shape similar to a star rose. Yami gazed up at the building that had been missing from his field of view for some time. Behind him - one after another - the children that had journeyed with him in the vehicle clambered out, gazing in awe at the structure they had only seen from a distance; gasps and calls of awe filled the air. Yami glanced back at them, offering a soft smile before he stepped forward.

"Shall we head inside to find Kaiba and the others? Or would you rather stand out here all day?" he asked.

"Let's go!" one of the boys towards the front called, almost leaping with joy off of the ground.

The group rushed towards the door, Yami following at a brisk walk to keep up with them. Once inside the foyer, the young students resumed the reaction they had displayed to the exterior. Several looked around for their classmates, none of which could be seen.

"Yugi Muto?" a receptionist called, making her way towards them. Yami turned to her without a verbal reply, waiting to hear what it was she wanted. "Mr. Kaiba said that he'll be waiting upstairs with the children he escorted earlier. He said he'll be on the level of his office".

"Thank you" Yami answered with a nod. The woman bowed and departed, leaving Yami to turn to the children again. "We're going to head up after Kaiba and the others".

He stepped past them, all watching in silence as he made his way before a set of four elevators. The Pharaoh turned to the young students, ushering them over. They followed without a word, curious as to what was happening now.

"We're going to ride these up to the floor Kaiba's on" he stated. "We _should_ be able to use just the one elevator, let's see how we do".

A handful of the children nodded before they gradually poured into the wide space. Once they had entered, Yami assessed the conditions, there was enough room for all the children as well as himself, they should cause the machine any problems in lifting weight. He stepped inside, glancing at the keypad with numbers of the destined floors. Thinking back to previous visits to the company, he reached forward, punching in the key in which he remembered Kaiba's office being on. Doors before them slid shut, the box began to rise.

Whispers were exchanged between a few of the kids; anxious, excited, hope. All poured into Yami's ears, he didn't look at any of the children, he didn't say anything. What he was focused on was something beyond what the children had found themselves in awe at. His mind was still set on the list of events that had taken place; about Mokuba's disappearance, what Kaiba said Tea had told him.

It was like the city was falling apart.

The doors before the occupants of the elevator slid open once again, revealing a different setting; an empty corridor as opposed to the foyer filled with people involved with the business they had left. Yami departed from the space, leading the students that followed him immediately along the corridor, a few hesitating before they remembered why they had arrived in the immense structure. Silence hung in the corridor while Yami attempted to hear anything to indicate where Kaiba and the group he had escorted had gone.

An unsuccessful moment passed before the door to Kaiba's office opened; Kei appeared, his eyes shooting around the corridor until they fell upon the group. Recognizing him, the students began to rush forward, calling excitedly.

"Kei" Yami sounded. "What's going on?"

"Kaiba was showing us his office, the others got really excited at the view of the city. It _is_ impressive, you can see quite a distance" Kei replied. "Makes you feel like you barely know the very city we've lived our lives in".

The group surrounding Yami poured into the room, an explosion of words and calls between the groups overcoming the quiet of the corridor. The Pharaoh entered after Kei, seeing Kaiba standing by one of the large windows, sunlight pouring as though nothing had happened. Kaiba said nothing, he didn't even glance at Yami; he just gazed out, arms folded tightly over his chest. Despite the lack of physical acknowledging his arrival, Yami crossed the chamber, halting close to the brunette's back.

"Kaiba…" he sounded.

The brunette didn't move, he continued to stare out at the city as though he were in a trance, as though he hadn't heard. Yami averted his eyes to the sky; the void that had been haunting the city appeared in his field of view. He gave a heavy sigh, the presence of the dark matter had caused nothing but chaos and confusion; they still no idea what it was doing over the city, if a sinister force was after them or not. If the others were safe or not.

"So what do you plan to do?" Kaiba's voice came, the sound of words poured into his ears. He turned to Kaiba, almost surprised he had spoken, more so at that the fact he hadn't disregarded the darkness or shrug it off as a mere illusion. Even if he wouldn't admit it in words; he knew it was real. He knew everything had been real.

"We'll just have to see what its manifestation here means. We have no idea of what's really going on. Of what's happening" the Pharaoh answered hollowly. He couldn't remember a time they had been left so unwary towards a threat. It wouldn't be long before it used that fact to claim its first victim. Or _victims_. That much he knew. The longer they waited without any idea, the worse their chances would be.

* * *

_**--Domino Hospital--**_

Minutes passed. More minutes passed by. The same amount of time that had elapsed for the journey to KaibaCorp and return to the hospital during the first attempt at the journey. The fact that the limousine hadn't returned worried Vicky; who sat resting her chin against the palm of her hand, the forearm stretched to the knee extending outwards. The remainder of the kids had quietened, out of ideas to entertain themselves while they waited for the arrival of their transport to KaibaCorp, to meet up with their classmates. The teacher that had been with them throughout the ordeal appeared through a set of doors leading from another area none of the others could recognize.

Vicky paid no attention to the woman's arrival; she paid no attention to the teenage girl. Instead, she advanced towards the students; the ground noticing the hairs hanging over her face, nothing above the bridge of her nose was visible to them.

"Let's go" she muttered monotonously at the group.

"What? But why aren't we going to KaibaCorp with the others?" one of the boys asked, disappointment clear in each word.

"We've been trying to arrange for your parents to collect you from here. If we can, there's no point in transferring you to KaibaCorp after the others" the woman replied.

'_We?'_ Vicky repeated mutely, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"But we want to see Yugi and Kaiba again" another of the boys protested.

"Just come with me" the woman snapped, sending half of the kids stepping back from the sudden tone.

Vicky watched the scene in the corner of her eye; while she wanted to step in, she had to wait to confirm her suspicion. The suspicion that their teacher may not have been on their side the entire time. At that moment, the sight of the limousine coming to a halt outside the doors brought relief to her. She stood from where she had been waiting, turning to the kids.

"Our ride's here, let's go" she called.

The students hurried in the direction of the doorway, all but Haruka who paused halfway across the large foyer, eyes fixed on the woman that had taught her.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked; her voice much quieter than it had been following the incident at the school they attended.

"No. I'm not coming with you" the woman answered, her tone dropped to the same level. Haruka felt a chill run down her spine. "You're coming with me".

The last of the other students passed through the door, Vicky glanced back, finding Haruka stepping backwards from the teacher who advanced. Vicky stepped towards the girl, curious as to what was happening. The woman lunged at the child, forcing her to run.

"Haruka!"

The girl raced towards her, the woman behind her. Vicky rushed forward; she refused for anything to happen after everything they had gotten the students past. She wrapped her arms around the girl in the second they met, throwing themselves out of the woman's path. A split second grew out into a full minute when Vicky noticed the jaws of the woman, two long fangs stained in crimson, her eyes widened in horror. She hit the ground, using her body as a shield over Haruka, the woman turned to them.

She didn't move.

Vicky raised an eyebrow at the fact. Why wasn't she going after them? Was there something about Haruka? All of the students? She didn't waste time pondering. Instead, she dashed towards the doorway, feeling Haruka clinging onto her shoulder, peering over to see the woman chasing them again

"She's coming. What'll we do?" she cried.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea. But I think she's after you guys" Vicky replied, eyes set on the doorway ahead. "If anything happens, just get yourselves to KaibaCorp and don't worry about me".

Haruka moaned at the idea of a sacrifice, she said nothing in response and averted her eyes back to the woman. Vicky threw the door open, allowing the artificial lighting over their bodies to disappear, replaced with the shadows around them. The door sung shut, slamming into the woman and throwing her to the ground. Haruka watched the sight without any words to express what had happened. Before she could, the sky overhead had vanished over the roof of the limousine, the door slammed shut behind her. Vicky turned to the chauffer in a panic, her breaths small, sharp gasps for air.

"_GO!_"

In the tense air, the chauffer obeyed quickly, the tires of the limousine almost screeching before the vehicle raced away. He dared not ask if everyone was present, the students had been running out followed by the panicked duo. Outside the threshold to the building, the woman that had been pursuing them stood motionless.

"So they got away for now…" she mumbled. "No matter, we'll have another shot".

Her eyes lifted skywards, to the sight of the void's hanging over the hospital, casting shadows over the entire area; its reach was moving further towards the edges of the city. It hadn't move. It had expanded.

It would engulf the city in its shadow.

* * *

_**--Outside KaibaCorp--**_

The base of the building appeared in Yugi's amethyst eyes, lighting them with hope. His mouth forged a smile at the base of his face. They were going to make it before anything else happened.

He glanced back to Tea and Destiny, smiling gratefully to the eyes that had been watching over them since departing from the school. Destiny appeared by his side, provoking his eyes to meet her, what he saw made the burst of hope flicker like a flame in a gust. Destiny's expression was one of concern; her eyes gazing up at the sky, a drop of sweat clung to her forehead.

"Destiny? What is it?" he called.

"That void from this morning" she muttered, that was enough to worry him. "I think it's gotten bigger. It looks like it's expanded over the city further. Perhaps it's going to _keep_ growing".

Yugi's eyes widened in horror at the thought of the void hanging over the entire city as though threatening to swallow it and every life within the borders. Shadows consuming everything Domino had to offer; a deadly eclipse.

"We can't let that happen. We've got to find out what's going on" he demanded, his brow furrowed.

Destiny nodded, leaving Tea unable to submit anything into the conversation, her legs moved quicker to bring her to Yugi's other side, gazing at him curiously.

"But how can we fight something we don't even know?" she asked. "We don't know how we're up against and if they have minions beneath them like those guys at the school".

"We'll have to figure it out when we meet up with the others at KaibaCorp" Yugi answered. "I want to know if Yami's encountered anything strange".

"Because you and he are most likely the targets?" Tea inquired.

"Yeah. You heard how that reporter called for me. Maybe someone's tried to appear before him and do the same" Yugi answered, nodding his head. His lungs were breath; it was unusual for him to run so much, especially with his lack of physical strength.

"Just hang in there" Destiny interjected, noting the fight Yugi was putting up against his body's fatigue turning against him. "KaibaCorp is just ahead".

Yugi nodded, only to slow afterwards. Both girls halted simultaneously, each calling out to him. Yugi sank to his knees, pressing a fist against his heaving chest, his eyes filled with pain and exhaustion. Destiny paced towards him, pulling the sack hanging from her back away and crouching before him.

"Get on, I'll carry you the last leg. We'll have to look around KaibaCorp for the others anyway. You won't be in a fit state to do so if you collapse on us" she instructed.

"I don't want to trouble you" Yugi panted.

"Just do it, you're not being a burden, you're just tired" Destiny protested, giving him an easy smile.

Yugi surrendered, wrapping his arms loosely around Destiny's neck and rising from the ground. Tea approached the pair, removing the bag Destiny had carried from the weak grip she had on it. The brunette offered a smile before turning on her heels and dashing ahead, leaving the lilac-haired girl to give chase. Crossing the final distance, the two burst through the threshold, panting from their race across the city. A woman nearby approached them cautiously.

"Excuse me, what is your business here? Mr Kaiba is very busy" she inquired.

"We're here to see him, he told us that he and the kids from the Middle School were coming here" Tea answered. "If you doubt our word, call him and check".

The woman retreated to a desk nearby; Tea glanced at Destiny, leading her to the elevators that would lead them up into the building. The receptionist spoke briefly with Kaiba during their path across the foyer, stating that they had claimed he had summoned them, he supported their story.

"Mr Kaiba is in his office at the moment" she called to the three.

"At least we know where he is and that he's safe" Yugi muttered.

The doors before them slid open, allowing them access. At the same time, a chorus of calls and excited voices filled the air, holding the three back from entering, each set of eyes turning to the doorway where a handful of students entered. Before Yugi attempted to identify the number, Vicky appeared through the door, glaring outside while holding onto Haruka.

"No way…" Yugi breathed. His grandfather and Yami had kept her visit a secret from the young champion, hoping he would return home after school ended and find her to his surprise. The girl that he had kept by like a sister he never had before their paths separated.

The students raced towards them, recognizing Yugi. Vicky followed, finding Yugi upon Destiny's back. She smiled at their meeting; not in an ideal manner or place, but they had met again nonetheless.

"Yugi" she called, following the children at a brisk pace.

"When did you arrive in Domino?" Yugi asked.

"This morning. Yami came to pick me up at the station when that earthquake happened" the light-brunette answered.

"I see… That tremor…" Yugi sighed. "These kids are the ones from the Middle School?"

"Yeah. We just came from the hospital, though something weird is going on" Vicky answered, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the mental image locked in her mind following saving Haruka. "When we meet with the others, I'll tell you. I think Yami and Kaiba should hear it. Where are the others?"

"They were at the school when we left. Something strange was happening there. Yami would want to hear it too; I suppose we'll exchange stories up there?" Yugi answered.

Vicky nodded, tightening her clutch on Haruka who continued to cling to her timidly. Once the level of Kaiba's office had been confirmed, the students split into two groups, five entering the elevator with Yugi, Destiny and Tea; the others with Vicky. The doors of each elevator slid shut, rising beside each other. Silence hung in each of the rising spaces, despite the thrills of the morning and noon; the students had calmed since the panic at the hospital. Vicky's expression mirrored their worry, the fact that Haruka clung to her life her life depended on it only made her feel worse about almost losing her.

At that moment, Mokuba entered her mind: the one missing student. She placed a hand against the back of Haruka's head and brushed her palm against the girl's chocolate-coloured hair gently. Just as everyone else; she prayed Mokuba hadn't been in the building, but what Haruka had said before didn't support their hopes.

"_He was there" a young girl called back. _

Her brow furrowed in worry. Had they left Mokuba? Was the blaze still fighting for life? Did anyone know where he was? She could only imagine what had been running through Kaiba's mind, her arm tightened around Haruka.

"_He was there before. I couldn't see him after the explosions. What Yugi said is true; there wasn't anyone else in the room. Maybe Mokuba tried to find his own way out"._

She sank into her world of thoughts while the elevator around them rose, the doors glided open before she resurfaced, causing her eyes to shoot up and meet the empty corridor. The four students at her feet moved ahead, guiding her out. Her eyes met with the sight of Tea and Destiny leading the occupants of their elevator out, Yugi continued to cling to Destiny's back.

The younger students quickened their pace as though they could hear the voices of their associates, Tea's sapphire eyes met the sight of Haruka who remained silent, her skin as white as the clouds that would drift peacefully over the city. The clouds that _had_ drifted peacefully. She opened her mouth to inquire about the young girl, holding back before she uprooted a story the girl clearly couldn't handle hearing. She withdrew.

The oaken doors to Kaiba's office opened, the children flooding in. A wave of sound swept through the corridor pleasantly, bringing relief to each heart. Tea held the door open once she passed through, finding both Kaiba and Yami gazing out of the large clear windows. Behind her, Destiny and Vicky entered, each continuing to carry their passenger without a word. The children watched the new arrivals, recognizing only the one as someone from their day. Renji lead a portion of the group towards them, glad to see the older girl that had cared for him after the pair across the chamber had dashed in to save more lives was also safe. It was that moment when he noticed Haruka clinging to her torso.

"Is Haruka alright?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"She's fine, just a little shaken from how much has happened" the brunette answered. "Haruka? Would you like to talk with your friends?"

Haruka's grip against her tightened, her eyes shutting in a desperate attempt to block out everything. Though in the blackness of her hidden state, the mental images of the woman she had trusted turning against her flashed like pictures in the film of a camera, her eyes shot open at the time a gasp escaped her mouth. Vicky laid her hand on the back of the girl's head comfortingly.

"Renji, who's close to Haruka? Who can help her get past what happened?" she inquired.

"I can try. We can all try. What we found in each other was that after the explosions at the school, we're all part of the same unit. We wouldn't want to leave anyone behind" Renji answered, the childish beaming expression departed with that of a stern disposition. "Especially not if Haruka is upset about what happened. We won't abandon her".

Haruka's fingers released the fabric of Vicky's shirt, allowing her to slip gradually to the ground. Not a word left her as she turned to the classmates whose words she had heard through a single mouth, tears built in her eyes.

"Haruka, we'll help you get over what happened. We're all here for each other" another voice - Kei - added, holding his hand out.

Haruka nodded leisurely, reaching out for Kei's hand. Once her fingers touched his palm, the unease in the atmosphere departed. Tea leaned towards the group with a gentle smile.

"How about I take you guys to another room while the others talk about some important matters?" she asked.

Several of the youngsters nodded, allowing her to lead them from the chamber like a shepherd leading lambs. The large oaken doors shut behind them, leaving the group in silence. The children couldn't hear their words. It was the moment Yugi decided to stand on his own again, slipping down from Destiny's back before he locked eyes with the presence he had long called his "Other Half".

"Yami, I've got to talk to you. I'm worried about what's been happening today" he stated.

"Yugi, I feel the same way" the Pharaoh sighed. "Troubling events have occurred and I'm under the impression that the darkness in that void over the city is expanding".

"I felt it too" Destiny interjected. "I thought that it seemed larger than before, but I had no idea how large it had originally been".

"The tremor. The explosions. The void. Those guys that showed at the school. There's too much happening at once for these to be a string of coincidences" Yugi continued. "Someone - or something even - is attacking this city from the shadows".

"The shadows that will soon engulf this entire city" Vicky added in a hushed tone.

Yami glanced at Kaiba who listened to the exchanges without any input. While his eyes had turned fro the sight of the sky over the city to the group, he still appeared to be in a world of his own. A world where he knew of Mokuba's fate. Even though he would never admit it, but just the prospect of losing Mokuba left him unsettled; it was the one true thing in the world the great Seto Kaiba feared.

"We don't understand much, but Destiny mentioned something weird about one of the people who arrived at the school" Yugi added. "She said something about how he assaulted another student; Hiro".

"'Assaulted another student'?" Yami echoed; his usual stern expression lifted in the look of surprise. "This was what Tea mentioned to Kaiba?"

"It was" Yugi answered with a single nod. "Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Duke stayed behind to cover our backs. They wanted so hard to get me out when the reporter called for me. They reckon I'm their target". With all the strength he could bring together in his heart, he held back on the tears that built in his eyes. He couldn't cry now, not after what they had risked, they had taken those risks before; he wouldn't break down. "They put their lives on the line, perhaps even in a different way if Destiny's theory is right. They could… they could even become our enemies".

"Yugi…" Destiny sounded, her brow furrowed in the pain Yugi's aura gave off. No matter what his exterior showed, he was displaying only a fraction of the ache in his heart, how he would blame himself if anything happened to the others. How he would never forgive himself.

Yami crossed the wide chamber without uttering a word of comfort to the boy he had previously called his partner, laying his hands onto the boy's shoulders. Yugi gazed up at him; streams of tears that had overflowed beyond the dams of his eyelids dampened his cheeks.

"No matter what happens to the others, you _cannot_ blame yourself" the Pharaoh instructed. "It won't help; it'll only bring more agony upon you if you were to face those you regret losing. I know that first-hand myself; it's why I almost allowed my pain to come before the sake of the entire planet. Because of _you_; the partner that I abandoned. You didn't abandon Joey. Nor did you Ryou, Tristan, Duke. You abandoned no-one".

The memory of standing the opposite side of the field to Yami following their loss to the Orichalcos replayed within his mind. Standing there as a prisoner of the Orichalcos having passed through the different plains to appear before the Pharaoh, to put on the act as though he didn't care. Just to force the Pharaoh to see the truth. To wake him from his depression over losing someone so close.

A temporary loss.

Would he have to face the heart-wrenching experience Yami had in facing him as an enemy? Would he have to stand on the opposite side of a war against those he called his close friends? Those that had been desperate for him to run and live?

"Yami…" was all he could sound before his throat tightened in order to hold back an agonized sob.

The card game champion pushed himself against Yami's chest, tears trickling down his face. He held back as much as he could, the occasional sob escaping his aching throat.

Across the chamber, Kaiba's eyes shot from the spot he had been gazing at since Yami had noticed his watchful eye over the scene behind him. His sudden burst of life in the azure eyes came as though he had suddenly woken from a trance. He turned towards the sight of Yugi discreetly weeping into Yami's chest, the Pharaoh unsure what to do more than loosely wrap his arms around Yugi, hands laid upon the teen's back while the two girls in the office watched without uttering a word between them.

"Hey" he sounded. He successfully captured the attention of the other occupants; four pairs of eyes laid themselves upon him. "While you're worrying over four people who I doubt would make that much of a difference in whatever's happening, that abyss in the sky is only growing. Unless you've got a way to stuff Wheeler until his body reaches its limits of expansion and try to use him to plug that thing, I highly doubt they would be of any use. _We've _got to figure out how to erase that thing from the sky".

"'We'?" Yugi responded meekly. "You never want to help us".

"That thing is the cause of Mokuba's disappearance. I'll make whoever created it pay with their life" the brunette president growled fiercely. He was still clinging to the hope that his younger brother - the only family left in the world, the only person he could truly trust - was still alive. He refused to admit the possibility that he was gone. Just as their parents.

In a moment of stunned silence, the four began to cross the chamber; Yami wrapped his arm around the back of Yugi's neck with a hand upon his shoulder to guide him forward. The group paused before the large opening, observing as the void was beginning to expand at a quick enough rate for them to notice just by watching it for a few moments. Yugi brow furrowed, what did the rapid expansion mean? Why was it growing quicker?

"It can't be…" Yugi breathed. "Does this mean that Joey and the others weren't able to stop them?"

"Or perhaps… they've become their allies" Destiny suggested, her eyes fixed upon the abyss.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba growled, glancing in her direction. "I know they aren't the smartest of people, but I know loyalty. Especially at that time when Marik took over Joey's mind".

"This time, though, Kaiba…" Destiny replied, refusing to make eye contact with him. The decision sent fury rushing through his veins. "They may not have the choice".

"What?" Kaiba exhaled, raising an eyebrow warily.

"It's only a theory, but I believe that one of those that arrived at the school in search of Yugi may have been a vampire" Destiny answered, continuing before Kaiba could protest how ridiculous the thought was and how Vampires were fictional beings. That only those who believed in myths would follow a ludicrous proposal. "Yugi spoke of him attacking Hiro in the classroom. But Hiro wasn't hurt; while he was down there was no sign of injury. And I noticed something about that man once Hiro felled - his fangs were painted with blood".

"'Blood'?" Kaiba called.

"I confided in the others. Joey suddenly wanted to protect Yugi from suffering the same fate as Hiro, that fate possibly being becoming a vampire himself" Destiny added.

"You too?" Vicky sounded.

All eyes turned to the brunette between Destiny and Yami; she felt a sudden pressure placed upon her.

"The girl that I had carried who had been distraught is called Haruka" she began. "Just before the limousine arrived to bring us here, the teacher appeared after being gone for a while. She spoke about gathering the students' parents, but she kept using 'we'. Once the limousine arrived, the children were practically dashing for the door. Haruka waited in order for their teacher to come with us, but she only lunged at Haruka. The poor thing was terrified, she ran; she didn't know what to do. I had to intervene, the others had gotten out. So I raced to Haruka and dragged her out of the woman's path. But in that second that she passed us by, it was like everything froze - I saw two large fangs drenched in blood. But when I used myself as a shield to protect Haruka, she didn't do anything. She wasn't after me, she was after the _kids_".

"Somehow, that man must have met up with her sometime before the explosions at the school, the attack happened just a short while after the assault on the Middle School" Yugi guessed. "Perhaps she was infected to get the kids while he focused on us".

"It seems that may be the case" Yami muttered. "It looks like that void may have been created by that man from a realm he calls home. He may have passed through and then remained inside the shadow that abyss casts".

"But the Middle School was out of the shadow's reach" Vicky stated.

"He must have infected someone in order to get to her. Or…" Yugi suggested. "You said she was gone for a while after you and your group were alone at the hospital, right?"

"Yeah" Vicky answered, nodding her head. "My guess was she was waiting for when there was only one of us, so that she couldn't be outnumbered or distracted".

"Then perhaps he infected someone who then travelled to the hospital. That area _has_ been in the shadow's reach. We don't know anything about when a person just transfers from once race to another like this, but eventually, they're going to want to stay out of the sun's light" Yugi elucidated. "That must also be the reason behind why the void is expanding. It's going to shroud this city in a veil of shadows so they can survive and take in as many people to become their own".

"I see" Vicky mumbled. "It makes sense now. But the one thing I'm still unclear about is why when I was protecting Haruka; why didn't that woman attack me? I'm not complaining but it's strange".

"Maybe that guy's already devised a plan and you were meant to be someone else's target" Yugi guessed, glancing up at her.

"I suppose. That guy has a really strange hierarchy by the sounds of things".

"I really hope that Joey and the others we left behind don't become a part of it" Yugi sighed.

"You don't, huh?" a voice sounded from the opposite end of the room.

The group whipped around, finding three beings standing opposite them. The initial tone of the familiar voice had sent a chill down Yugi's spine, expecting the worst; that those he cared about had become enemies. He set his eyes on the brunette stepping forward with a grin upon his face.

"What? You don't trust us, Yugi? I'm hurt" he chuckled.

"_Tristan!_" Yugi gasped. "Y-You're all alright".

"Yup" the brunette declared proudly, trying to match the heroic pose of fists ploughed into his hips. Behind him, Ryou and Joey stepped forward.

"It took a while, but we got them off our tails. We told the girls and those that were too injured to fight to get out before we all made a break for it ourselves" Ryou reported.

"And unfortunately, I had to even drag Joey out" Tristan sighed. "Hiro rose and started acting weird. Joey had been trying to help when he whacked him over the head with a chair. Joey was out cold".

"It was a dirty trick" Joey growled, pressing a hand against the sensitive area beneath his hair. Pain burned through his skull".

"At least he won't be losing too much intelligence" Kaiba sneered.

"This is why I said they _shouldn't_ have gone to Kaiba for help" Joey yelled. His head began to ache, causing him to wince and yield to prevent any further pain.

"How did you guys know we came here?" Yugi asked.

"We went over to your place to see if you had gone there. Or if your grandfather knew where you were" Ryou answered. "But when we arrived, the place looked like it had been ripped apart. We found the note that the Pharaoh left for you. While Joey moaned about what it meant, we decided to see if you were really here or not".

"Ryou decided to tear up the note before anyone else found it. No-one would notice it if they were to look around now, so we shouldn't have anyone on our tails" Tristan added.

"Yeah" Yugi sounded whilst nodding. "One more thing - where's Duke?"

Faces fell at the mention of the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator; a chill ran through Yugi's body.

"We… while we were escaping…" Ryou spoke, hesitating at each opportunity. He was avoiding it. They were all avoiding it. "The man that attacked Hiro lunged at us, Duke jumped in the way. The guy got him. He told us to go on, you know what he's like; he still tries to make up for what happened at his store. We did as he said, but not without regret".

"Once Joey here found out, he kept trying to head back into the building to get Duke out" Tristan sighed. "By that time, we were close to your place, Yugi".

"Duke…" Yugi exhaled. His heart grew heavy, sinking through his chest.

"While we're on the subject of missing people; where's Tea gone?" Joey asked.

"She taking care of the kids from the Middle School. Turns out that Yami, Vicky and Kaiba have been with them" Yugi answered. "We found out the nature of the outcome".

"All of the students in the school were heading out for various trips outside of the school. One bus had been delayed, leaving only thirty-three students and a teacher in the school at the time of the explosions" Vicky explained. "Two were outside of the classroom and the first to escape. Kaiba had gone in to find more before Yami and I arrived. I took care of Renji and Kei while Yami rushed inside. Together, they were able to retrieve thirty other students and the teacher".

"But wait…that only makes thirty-two kids" Tristan stated.

"There's reason to believe Mokuba had been in there. But according to Haruka, he wasn't there after the explosions occurred; he vanished" Yami answered,

"Mokuba?" Ryou gasped. "Kaiba, I'm sorry if anything has happened to your brother".

"I understand. While you guys are the last people I'd want sympathy from, you have helped us in the past. I think Mokuba considers you friends" Kaiba sighed, his eyes falling shut in order to avoid the eyes of the others as he spoke. His arms remained folded defensively over his chest.

"Tristan, while you were fighting back, did you notice any blood being spilt?" Yugi inquired.

"I don't remember seeing any. But I do remember what Destiny suggested about that guy who attacked Hiro. And then how strangely he had been acting, especially with hitting Joey across the head with a chair that Joey was using to defend them" Tristan answered, glancing at the blonde once he had been brought up in the topic.

The memory of Hiro's words ran through his head like a disc being played, the words echoed in the same dull tone as Hiro had uttered them.

"_This man is harming the man who created me"._

"I approached him to protect Joey afterwards, just before everything got _really_ out of hand" Ryou added, the scene that had replayed sparking a recollection of the words that had followed. "I said to Hiro that he had been attacked by a vampire. He confirmed it.

"_Ryou Bakura… You are, indeed, correct. And he will make you my brothers and sisters"._

"That was when chaos truly erupted, we ordered the girls to leave. Then we had to get Joey out while the others fought long enough for us to get out. Once we escaped, they followed right behind us. I can't recall anyone else suffering what Hiro - and Duke, it seems - endured" Ryou muttered.

"I'm just glad _you're_ all safe" Yugi commented. "Fighting against Duke will be hard, but I believe I have a way I can cope with it. But I wouldn't be able to fight against all four of you. My heart isn't that strong".

"Yugi" Yami exhaled discreetly, watching the boy he had called "partner" for a handful of years weighing the strength of the heart that had reminded the Pharaoh of being human. Of the heart that had suffered and grown stronger.

"Until we can figure out how to fight back - against a handful of these vampires, let alone what will become a city - we'll use KaibaCorp as a base…if that's alright with you, Kaiba" Yugi instructed, his voice softening while turning to the brunette man behind him.

"Sure, I'll need to keep up with plan to bring that bastard down" Kaiba muttered in a low, almost growling, tone.

"Thanks, Kaiba. We _will_ find out where Mokuba is; what happened to him" Yugi responded.

"So we're going to be hanging out in KaibaCorp, looking after a group of kids while plotting how to fight back a guy who appeared through a dark abyss expanding over the city and threatening to consume us all?" Joey inquired.

"Pretty much" Yugi answered with a nod. "Why? Are you uncomfortable with the kids being about?"

"Nah, I was just curious" Joey answered, folding his arms proudly over his chest. "It's a new twist on things".

"I told you that there wouldn't be much to damage when that chair met his head" Kaiba growled.

"_Hey!_" Joey protested, raising a fist. "I was defending my friends. And people I thought were on our side".

"Joey, we brought the clothes we left over Tea's for the weekend, you guys may as well change into them. I doubt you're going to want to hang about in your uniform throughout this ordeal" Yugi interjected hastily.

"That's true. We appreciate it guys" Joey answered.

"By the way, did anyone else emerge from their classrooms at the time you guys were dealing with that man? Or while you were getting out?" Yugi asked, his eyes shooting between Tristan and Ryou.

"I recall seeing a few classes opening up, but I can't be sure how many people would follow us out" Ryou answered. "We don't know how many rooms experienced the same terror we did".

"We'll just have to see what comes at us then" Yugi muttered. "I don't want everyone to have to suffer how Hiro and Duke did. I hope Hiro's girlfriend is alright after everything that happened".

"Satoyo? We never got to really talk to her during the incident, but it'll be tough for her. We'll fight for her sake as well as Hiro's" Joey answered, balling a fist. A fist filled with determination to bring peace. To avenge those that had been hurt. All because one man couldn't' stay in the realm he called his own.

The shadow would eventually engulf them, but the fire that Yugi could see in Joey's eyes would be enough to light the entire city. He understood how the blonde felt; they both had allies and family outside of the city's borders, what was to stop the beings of darkness from targeting them? He stepped towards the blonde, bringing a small fist up as though to touch Joey's with it, his amethyst eyes burned in the same way as Joey's hazel eyes.

"Joey, we'll fight them until everyone who was infected is cleared of the dark virus that had turned them against us" he insisted. "They won't go beyond the border; they won't target Serenity, they won't target Hikari. They won't target any of our friends. Or our families. Duke will be the closest enemy to us, I promise. Because our lives are supposed to be peaceful again. We're going to fight back and we're going to win. That man - whoever he may be - will return to his realm battered, bruised and regretting his choice ever come here to inflict pain upon this city".

Both Joey and Yami watched the sudden burst of courage, the burst of _willpower_ that had swelled beyond the limits of suppressing erupting from Yugi. Destiny watched neutrally, she had seen the desires Yugi had held overflow once before. He had sunk back into his timid and worrisome self since; it was possible he would lose hope and faith again.

"That guy…" Yugi added, his eyes falling to the fist that almost shook in front of him. "He's messed with the wrong city. He's messed with the wrong _race_. I'll make sure he recognizes that".

* * *

**Next time**

_Darkness spreads. Hope fades. Domino City is no longer it's proud self. The time to adapt has passed, the struggle for survival has long commenced. A new level has appeared. Chapter Seven - "[Total] Eclipse"._


	7. Total Eclipse

**Yu-Gi-Oh - Vampire Empire**

_Normal lives in Domino City were shattered when the arrival of beings from another world arrived. Amongst the few survivors, Yugi Muto and his companions must fight back the threat and protect their true target. Rated for language, violence and character death._

* * *

**Chapter Seven - [Total] Eclipse**

Two weeks had passed since the arrival of the abyss when Yugi stood atop the headquarters of KaibaCorp, his eyes fixed upon the sky painted in a combination of black and blood-red. The peaceful blue sky that almost reflected the ocean at the edges of Japan had been dyed with the colours of horror and war.

It brought despair to his soul.

There had been nothing of Duke. Nothing of Mokuba. Nothing of his grandfather. He had been battered from the drawn out disappearances. The fates of Mokuba and his Grandpa were even uncertain, Duke was an enemy. Day by day, the population of humans within the city's borders had been decreasing while the demonic creatures had been increasing in numbers. And yet; no-one had been able to think of a way to fight back.

Thirty-two pre-teens had been in their care since the day that reality had died; it had been revealed that the parents their teacher had claimed to have gathered had indeed met. But their fate was one not desirable. Their associates from the school had been warned not to return. Despite the plea to stay away from the city, many of the adults who had escorted the students had returned, learning the horrors that awaited and insisted that the students were taken care of in a youth hostel in a neighbouring city with a great enough distance from Domino. The remainder continued to live under the care of the group who had made KaibaCorp a temporary home with reason to believe that the youngsters were being targeted by minions of the being that had passed through the abyss that had consumed the sky. One could rarely tell whether morning or eve was upon them; the rare glimpses of sunrise and sunset had become their only tools.

The infrequent opportunity to move outside of the walls of the building had come; no-one knew when the beings of darkness were going to strike, no-one knew who was next in their long list of victims into recruitments. They had been after Yugi; he knew that first-hand. That had been why they had lost Duke. Guilt blistered in his heart, tears would commonly slip down his cheeks despite the comforting words his friends would bring to his ears each time; insisting he had done nothing, that he was not to blame, that Duke wouldn't want to see him falling apart when he needed to be rescued from the darkness that had infected his body. A breeze stroked his tiny frame atop the building, his eyes bore no tears; they held very little emotion. Like he had grown tired, like he had given up.

Like he had lost.

Behind him, a door opened; the only way out onto the helipad he stood upon. No-one was coming. He glanced over his shoulder to see the Pharaoh who had shared his body for the best part of three years prior to the apparent end of their journey together. Yami strolled towards him, his face bore less expression; it was something he was good at - hiding his feelings.

"Yugi, I was wondering where you had gone to. It's not safe out here, especially on your own" the Pharaoh stated in an overprotective manner.

"I know; I just wanted to get some fresh air. There's only so long one can stand to be inside like that" Yugi sighed.

"Didn't you spend many nights over seven years in isolation just to solve the Puzzle?" Yami inquired, lifting an eyebrow. There wasn't anything Yugi could say to get him out of the argument the Pharaoh had presented him with.

"I had no-one around me then. Only Grandpa. I had no reason to go out into the city and socialize. No-one wanted me…" Yugi muttered dishearteningly.

"The people inside care for you. Now you stand out here alone?" Yami countered.

"I don't wish to be a burden. I've never wished to be a burden. But no matter what I say, they stick by my side. They're the loyalist people on the planet, but at the wrong times" Yugi sighed. "I just wish they would stand on the sidelines and let me take the brunt of an assault, just once. Just so they don't get hurt".

"Just as you don't want to see them hurt, they have no desire to see harm come to you" Yami replied, laying a hand onto Yugi's shoulder. "There've been times when they almost lost you for good; they wouldn't want to face that reality again"."And the same has happened in the reverse. You saw how I felt when Joey almost died during Battle City. I thought that he may have died again at the school, that he may _still_ die somewhere in this madness" Yugi half-sobbed; the memory - even the thought of a possible repeat - of Joey lying without any will to move again flashed in his mind. The time in which he had almost lost his best friend forever. All because he was fighting a threat that wished to cause destruction, pain; whose main target - if he even had any - was Yugi.

"Its how both sides would feel. That would have been what Duke understood in the moments when he allowed Joey, Tristan and Ryou a path to escape through. He was doing it for them, for _you_" Yami added, his eyes fixed upon the boy that many without knowledge of their relationship could mistake for his younger twin. "I want you to understand that; you would put your life on the line in order to save them - you have before - and they would do exactly the same for your sake".

"I know… it just still hurts" Yugi whimpered, pressing a fist against his chest. The pain in his heart had grown over the days, his chest felt hollow; as though the pain had torn the heart he clutched so tightly from his body and laid it into his hands.

"It will… It's always tough" Yami replied. "But if we can lift this darkness and bring the light of the sun down upon this city, then everyone will be granted a new chance. A new life. They can continue like everything was a terrible nightmare. You would have your friends back, your normal life back. As would those children inside, those whose lives were almost lost a number of days ago. They've pulled through and kept strong together like components of a unit to avoid breaking down. Like the others have been and wish for you to continue doing".

"Yami" Yugi whispered, eyes boring into the Pharaoh's crimson eyes locked on his dampened face.

"You can be strong enough to fight back, I believe that you are. Everyone else believes that are" Yami continued. "You've fought when your heart was in agony before, when you thought you couldn't win. You've never truly given up and you never will; if you believe in the world of opportunity that opens up before you each time. Don't let the shadows of this threat cloud that and your mind. If you give up completely, then the others will sense that. They will give up in your footsteps. We'll all lose".

Yugi could say nothing in return to Yami's analogy to the past and present, the only gesture he made to admit he had understood the words that poured into his ears was a humble nod.

Yami turned from the teen champion, leaving him to his thoughts. While Yugi understood that it was simply Yami's way of allowing him to contemplate the future battle and the past weeks, he wished that the being he had considered a half of him would stay by his side. That they could be two halves of a whole again. But that time had passed.

The door closed behind Yami, leaving Yugi alone to his thoughts again. His eyes drifted over the city, over the days; structures had been damaged, sites deserted, a couple of vital buildings in Domino were threatening to collapse completely. It was rare for anyone to leave the sanctity of their homes, recognizing the abyss over their heads as a warning, the public displays of the dark beings recruiting more civilians. Many residents had fled the city and into the sunlight. Many stayed for the sake of their families and friends, knowing that the darkness would lift when the sun would rise over the city once again.

Yugi turned his back on the sight of the crumbling city, keeping his eyes from locking onto the devastation on the other side of the skyscraper and proceeded towards the door. He retreated through the threshold and into the safety being under a roof. The young card game champion gave a heavy sigh; what was so wrong with living like a normal person? How much time would pass - and how many more people were they going to lose - before someone devised a plan capable of slaying the foreign beast that had stepping into their world and ripped their reality apart?

The sound of faint voices poured into his ears, his eyes rose from the ground, familiar voices. Descending to the level below, the level the group had been living for the past two weeks, Yugi found Tea and Joey standing in the corridor which led to Kaiba's office. Both turned their heads to Yugi, silencing at his arrival.

"Hey Yugi" Joey called, raising his hand by his head.

"Joey" Yugi replied. "What were you two discussing?"

"Just another plan of action to take up against that bastard from before. But, as usual, Tea's logic means it'd only fail" the blonde sighed, lowering his hand just as the deflation of his pride.

"We'll think of something" Yugi insisted with a smile. "No matter how much time it takes, we _will_ get Domino back as the city we know. We _will_ save everyone that has been turned against us".

"Your confidence is blossoming again, I see" Joey chuckled, pressing a hand against his waist. "Glad to hear that you're not doubting the situation again".

"Have I been that obvious?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Ignore him, Yugi" Tea interjected. "Joey's just trying to feel bigger than somebody. None of the plans that he and Tristan have concocted have covered every possible scenario. Who knows what dangers we could be leaving unchecked".

"Hey, I resent that" Joey growled. "Tristan and I are trying to get our friends and our city back. You're just babysitting those kids, you can't criticize us when you're not even trying".

"Each role is important; they could still be targeting the kids" Yugi interrupted, stepping forward. "And we have to figure out how to bring them down before they can do that. Those kids have been through enough throughout this incident without having fangs piercing the skin of their necks simply to turn them against us".

A moment of quiet fell between the trio; not a sound drifted along the otherwise empty hallway into their ears. The silence unnerved Yugi, it had made him anxious for two weeks; like there was no life left. Desperate to make conversation, he glanced back up at the blonde and brunette in front of him.

"Have either of you seen Yami?" he inquired. "We met up and then he came back down here. I was hoping to talk to him some more".

"'Fraid not" Joey uttered, pushing the palm of his hand harder against his waist; a pose familiar to the shorter boy.

"I should find him. There's something I want to talk to him about" Yugi sighed, stepping past the two. "Maybe the three of us should try to devise a plan between us later on".

"Sounds good to me" Tea giggled lightly, clapping her hands together.

"Sure, why not?" Joey added. "At least Tea can't disprove of it that way".

The brunette shot Joey a look, the common playful tension between them. Yugi chortled lightly before heading further down the corridor, the back of his head to the pair. Tea's smile dropped once Yugi had advanced far enough down the corridor. Joey caught the look, moving his eyes to hers.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Is it just me… or has Yugi been distant since this entire incident began?" the brunette inquired, her sapphire eyes remained locked onto the boy.

"What are you talking about?" Joey questioned, lifting an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Remember when he first saw the void hanging over the school? He shrugged it off and returned inside" Tea stated. "At that time, Destiny and I brought down the strange behaviour of people to the void's presence. But the only person that's been acting strangely as of late has been Yugi. I'm worried. This isn't just about the void and this isn't just about what the Ceremonial Duel meant and then didn't carry out. I'm beginning to wonder if he blames Yami for everything".

"Blame Yami?" Joey chuckled anxiously. "Yugi wouldn't do that, he didn't want to see the guy go. He was acting as though his life was complete when Yami showed again".

"Maybe" Tea replied, her brow furrowed worriedly. "But remember what Ishizu said? When Yami passed through to the Afterlife and sealed the darkness forever, that was it. But Yami came back, maybe Yugi thinks he unlocked the darkness again to give him a purpose in the world. Maybe he did it, even unintentionally".

"No way. If that _was_ the reason, it would've happened months ago" Joey objected. "And even if it _was_ Yami, he would never do it on purpose. You've seen how bad things get, he'd never take the chance and risk those events happening again".

"I know, I know" Tea whispered. "I'm just worried Yugi might. Back on the day this started, Destiny and I came up with a theory that the void was using our emotions against us. That we were all going to have moment when we couldn't control ourselves and become overwhelmed. We wouldn't act like ourselves. Destiny said that it was like the void was trying to infect us. What if it's still affecting Yugi in an attempt to say inside of him?"

"Hm…" the blonde sounded. "We'll just have to see what happens later on. If he really _is_ acting strange, we'll see when we try to plan out an attack against that bastard".

Tea nodded, it was the only option they really had. Until that time of uniting once again, there was no way she could settle her doubts. There was no way she could be sure of anything. Her heart continued to pound anxiously; she just wanted everything to end.

* * *

Renji stretched his arms in what he could only assume had become the evening. Behind him, Vicky sat with Haruka upon her lap; since the incident at the hospital that had almost seen Haruka switch sides, the girl had been gradually returning to normal. She was speaking and acting like she had been on the day she had spoken of Mokuba's presence during the explosions that had ripped through the building they had been in. Yet the memory haunted her, the day that she couldn't truly get over.

Across the room, Ryou spoke with a few of the children, he seemed to enjoy the company of the youngsters, of people that remained unaware of the being whom had taken control of his body in the past. That being that loved to inflict pain and misery upon others because of the secret he held from times in Ancient Egypt. Ryou hadn't worn the Millennium Ring since the Pharaoh's return and the unearthing of the sacred Items, worried that the being would surface and use his body to commit horrendous acts against those he cared about.

Renji glanced back at Haruka, seeing Vicky's hand atop the girl's head. The children had lost their sense of time, none could be sure how long they had been under the roof of KaibaCorp; some guessed weeks, others guessed a month or even more. The students often split into groups and wandered the corridors, gazing upon each new chamber that the company headquarters had to hold. None were permitted to travel alone. Not when they had been targets once, not when they could still be targets. They had learned about Yami once they realized there were two Yugi Mutos. Yugi spoke of their story like it were a fairytale, making them promise never to tell another soul, like it was a childhood secret. Each swore to secrecy.

Each of the students had regained their personality, able to enjoy the fact that they were alive rather than worrying over what happened and the chaos in which was descending into. They wanted to seem naïve, focus on themselves rather than what the elder teens seemed to understand. Renji paced towards Vicky and Haruka, most of the children had left to wander hallways once again. He stood by her side, finding a hand stroking the back of his head in seconds.

"Are you alright Renji?" she asked gently.

"Yeah. I just want to know what's going on. Our parents have been taken by those people that got our teacher too, haven't they?" Renji answered, lifting his eyes to meet her. "How long before they'll go away and until the city returns to normal?"

"I can't be sure" Vicky muttered, stroking his head; up, down. Fingers brushing Renji's hair; who looked up innocently. "But we're going to fight back. We'll get everyone's parents back. We'll get rid of those villains and get this city back to normal. I promise you Renji. I promised everyone would be alright when they were inside of the school after the explosions, everyone came out. Well…"

"I know what you mean. Mokuba didn't get out. But they didn't find him" Renji replied. "Maybe he could get out on his own. I don't know why he wouldn't have com here if he did get out, but… I believe that he's not dead".

"That's some optimism you've got in you, Renji" Vicky stated with a light chuckle.

"I believe it's the truth" Renji answered. "Mokuba isn't dead, they would have found something if he died. Haruka said he disappeared after the explosions happened. They were down the other end of the building and then the middle. If anyone was going to die; it would've been me".

Vicky's gentle smile faded at that point. Renji could acknowledge how close to death he had come, had that altered his personality? Was he carefree before? Or had he always been like this? The brunette couldn't' reply, she had no idea what to say after the words that sent a chill running through her body, a chill strong enough to numb her."Renji…" was all she managed.

The boy didn't move his eyes from her, Haruka pressed herself against Vicky's chest. The girl was exhausted, a montage of the attack at the hospital flashed through her mind. While Renji could talk about the reality of his brush with the end without tears flooding his eyes, she couldn't face that she had almost perished. Two complete opposites; two ends she found herself close with. She closed her arm, bringing Renji closer to her chest, he laid his head against the side of her torso, feeling her arm wrap around his back. In the corner of his eye, Ryou watched while he continued to speak to the small group in front of him.

* * *

Yami gazed at the crumbling city through the window at the base of a set of stairs he had descended down, halfway between the floor the group had used as their main residence and the level below. There was no emotion in his eyes, he was watching blandly. There was nothing they had been able to do so far, people were suffering. But he couldn't feel any anger or despair for those people.

He felt numb.

Had he given up as well?

His eyes drifted aimlessly amongst the roads void of vehicles that would travel so eagerly between workplaces and homes. Buildings bore scars of the shift in dominance; each time the enemy recruited more allies, a place, a person, someone would suffer. The sky shone gently no more; the fierce combination of blood-red and black of darkness intimidated the residents that had no power to fight back. _They_ had no power to fight back. They were as incapable of rescuing the city as those that could only hide in fear, waiting for the creatures of darkness to emerge and claim them as their allies. It sickened him; they were preying off the innocent victims of Domino and there wasn't a thing he - _they_ - could do to prevent it from continuing.

Faint footsteps began to thunder along the corridor, someone was approaching. He didn't look over his shoulder to learn who it was. He simply waited for the voice, not expecting the tone he heard.

"Yami!" the innocent voice called.

The Pharaoh turned to Yugi without expressing the surprise that he held. Yugi felt the agony hidden beneath the surface, Yami was as hurt as he yet refused to show it. He wouldn't stand atop the building they hid within and gaze out at the city, wishing there was something he could do in order to cease the shadowed violence, the loss of life in exchange for becoming a being that fed off what he or she had once been. Yugi descended down the upper half of the steps, meeting Yami on the platform that linked the halves, gazing into the Pharaoh's eyes, he looked drained from holding everything inwardly.

"I didn't expect you to come" Yami stated bluntly, even his words had lost emotion.

"I was worried about you like you were worried about me" Yugi answered, hoping he could light a flame in Yami's eyes by reversing what the Pharaoh had said to him and place it in the direction of the taller. "I have been distancing myself from the others. I was stupid to do that, especially when I'm being targeted. But it's not just me anymore; _everyone_ is a target. The kids have been sticking together to overcome what happened to them. When Haruka waited for their teacher to join them, that almost left her an enemy, I realize that's what I'm doing. I'm waiting for them to come after me by not being with those I care about. It's stupid and I didn't mean it. But I noticed that you're holding everything inside of you. You look tired for it, why won't you open up? Aren't you just doing the same as me if you're not confiding in anyone? Aren't you distancing yourself as well?"

Yami let out a sign, closing his eyes for a moment. The next time he opened them, they were fixed upon the sight of the devastated city on the other side of the glass panel in front of him.

"You're right" he sighed. "I've rarely expressed anything since the Puzzle was solved. Whenever I did, things went too far; duelling against Kaiba in Duellist Kingdom, almost losing Joey to Marik in Battle City, using the Orichalcos. I suppose I was never very good. When I was a child, I cried a lot. I suppose I was like you in a way. Perhaps I just ran out of tears to cry. And no-one would take me seriously if I fell apart whenever something got tough for me. Like when you lost trust in me, I didn't want to fall apart for your sake. Just like I hadn't fallen apart when I tried to attack Kaiba".

"Yami" the smaller of the apparent twins muttered. He was hearing things from Yami's eyes that he never believed he would hear; he was hearing about how Yami actually _felt_. He wasn't just a spirit who had been given a new chance at life; he was finally a person.

"In a way… I could be like this city" Yami added.

"What do you mean?" Yugi inquired, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Once I could laugh and cry just as any other person. But after what happened in Egypt; the events which forced me to lock myself and Zorc within two of the Millennium Items, I lost the ability to express anything" Yami spoke, catching the Millennium Puzzle Yugi wore around his neck as a momentum of their adventures in the corner of his eye. "Just like the sun can no longer shine upon the city, I lost the light upon my emotions. And in the beginning; even my heart. Alone in darkness for thousands of years, I drifted from being human, I was a shadow. A shadow that knew nothing, that needed light to exist. You were that light. And eventually, I came to be a person in that shadow. Once the Ceremonial Duel came, I was freed from the state of a shadow; dependant on the light to cast my form - I became a person myself. And I was granted a chance to live as a person. Without you, I was merely a shadow of who I could be; just like this city. Without you, I was nothing under an eclipse of the brightness the world waiting had to offer. I waited for the eclipse of the Puzzle to lift".

Yugi kept his mouth shut, what Yami had been saying had stunned him. He had no idea that these had been the analogies that Yami had held; light and darkness, Yugi and Yami. While the name the Pharaoh had adopted meant "darkness", Yugi had never known that he would take it to such an extreme length.

"This city has lost the sun's light to cast shadows and heat the air" Yami continued, almost as though he were in a trance. Almost as though he hadn't noticed Yugi's eyes fixed upon him still. "It has lost the wind that allows the trees and greenery of this city to wave happily. It has lost life to thrive and use it to its full potential, to enjoy their lives here. This city has lost itself. I don't wish for it to lose anything more".

* * *

Kaiba remained alone in his office, he had rarely interacted with the others during the time of their living within his walls. He had been concentrating on the business that had struggled with the collapse of Domino. It wasn't merely a business for the city, it was an international corporate. That matter constantly loaded him with pressure. He had seen why Mokuba had been so worried; why he had made Kaiba promise to share their time together. On that day…

The day he lost his brother…

Was there some kind of curse hanging over him? He had been struggling to keep KaibaCorp on top after incidents that led fingers pointing at him; the one time he had promised his brother they would spend time together, it was his sibling that suffered.

His mind couldn't set itself completely on the papers that laid in front of him; Mokuba's face kept appearing - smiles, frowns, rubbing his nose with the back of his finger smugly. Kaiba pressed the palm of his hand against the side of his forehead, his wrist aligned with his closed eye. He gave an exhausted sigh.

The corporate president rose from his throne-like seat and paced around the edge of his desk, his target became the door. Perhaps he needed some fresh air, perhaps he just needed to leave the room of a set time; perhaps he just needed something to keep him going. He almost limped along the corridor blindly, trying to drag his body with him; the last thing he wanted was for Yugi or one of his companions to see him so drained.

To his relief, no-one appeared before him throughout his journey to one of the staff's day rooms in which they could relax and socialize. Without many employees braving the unpredictable city, there was no risk in anyone walking in on him. He stood over an espresso machine sitting close to a sink; there was nothing else he could think of to push him onwards.

Within moments, the empty silence was filled with the sound of the motor-driven pump fulfilling its purpose to supply the necessary force in order to brew the beverage. The machine began heating the water to the acceptable temperature. The wait seemed to last an eternity; time in which Kaiba found himself alone with his thoughts; a rare occurrence.

There was little for him to focus on outside of KaibaCorp, Mokuba or Duel Monsters; was that all there was for him? A heavy sigh ejected itself from his mouth,

Did he really have such an empty existence?

What would happen if KaibaCorp were to collapse completely? Would he just be left with his cards and very little more? His azure eyes met the clear water that showed signs of its heating up, bubbles rising to the surface; the temperature had almost reached levels to boil the liquid, the second stage of the process would begin. Kaiba stepped back, seating himself on the arm of a lounger behind him. One leg rested over the other; silence took control again. The brunette could almost hear his thoughts escaping his mouth and pouring back into his ears to fulfil a cycle. The seeds of doubt had been sown inside of his head and he hated it. He had never truly harboured doubt; not since his company had been taken over by Dartz. But since then… he had been in control with the exception of the end that Yugi and Yami had stepped into at the end of their path.

He had always been in control. Or so he had thought. Had he merely been living a delusion? Was that why he could never accept anything that didn't make sense to him?

* * *

Destiny and Tristan stood with their backs to the wall on the left of the corridor, staring at the two opposite them. The four had met in secret, discussing the conditions of those residing within KaibaCorp for the duration of the chaos that had seized the city and brought it to a standstill. The brunette male sighed; he had felt the same guilt Yugi had harboured when the matter of Duke cropped into his mind. He had been there with Joey and Ryou; the blonde had been unconscious and the snow-haired had no strength to fight back. He had been guiding the other occupants out into safety. But _he_ had held the strength to fight back, to help the game master. The brunette girl opposite lifted her head, eyes locking onto Tristan at the sound of his sigh.

"Tristan, are you alright?" she inquired.

"I'm fine, Tea" he replied hollowly. "I just wish that this could all be over. I've had enough of hiding; I've had enough of being racked with guilt".

"'Guilt'?" Tea repeated, lifting her eyebrows in surprise. "What do you have to feel guilty about?"

"Hold on a minute… this is to do with Duke, isn't it?" Joey called.

"You know me too well" Tristan muttered.

"Come on, man. Don't get all depressed because of what happened. He \_wanted_ you to go, if he didn't, he wouldn't have stayed to fight them back and grant you passage" the blonde replied. "If it were the other way around, you wouldn't want him to mope".

"It's easy for you to say, Joey. You were out cold the entire time" Tristan responded, lifting his eyes to meet the blonde's.

"I know. I'm going to get Hiro back for that" Joey growled, balling a fist furiously.

"But in Hiro's defence, he wasn't himself. He was under the influence of what he had just become" Destiny interjected, arms folded over her chest. "It's not fair to blame him, rather than the man that attacked him. That one that brought him to become that kind of being".

"That's true" Joey sighed with a nod. "Hiro was talking about that guy 'creating him'. That's what Ryou told me. Sounds bizarre, but if that is the case and he was a vampire; then it can make some sense".

"What we're up against, we still can't be sure. And because of that, we can't be sure how to stop them" Destiny sighed. "All we know is it seems they're vampires; creatures of the night that have brought eternal darkness to Domino. How do we fight the darkness itself?"

"That's the problem" Tea answered. "It's not like we can rip that void apart. If we could, then we would have done it a long time ago. How would we even start; wouldn't we get pulled into that thing?

"Possibly. And I'm not eager to see what's on the other side" Destiny muttered. "A void that has allowed that man to show here has to have another side. If we were to cross over, who knows how much trouble we would find ourselves in? We could be walking into the deadliest world we could imagine".

"So our target has to be _him_" Joey stated, leaning forward slightly. "If we can slay him, then perhaps the void would collapse. After all, it seems he made it; if he dies, _it_ could die".

"That seems to be the closest answer to a truth we could get" Tea claimed. "But our problem is _how_ to get to him. He's going to have the entire city on his side soon. People are afraid to travel here, so they can't gather outsiders. But it may only be a matter of time before the abyss blocking the sun spreads further in a bid to claim the entire world as his".

"He knows that mere humans can't stand up to the kind of strength he has. He's going to drain the city completely of human lives. I'm surprised he hasn't targeted here yet" Tristan voiced. His thumb pressed against the base of his chin, fingers lay between the end of his face and his lower lip thoughtfully.

"We're running out of options. We're running out of time" Tea sighed. "It's almost like with the darkness close to winning this battle, we can't even think about how to fight back. Like we couldn't find the strength to stand behind Yugi against Marik after Joey's match against Marik"."The thing is… that guy chose here to attack. Why here? Because of Yugi? He could have been anywhere in the world. There's got to be another reason he targeted here" Joey interjected.

"What do you mean?" Tristan inquired.

"If he's from another place, he couldn't have known that Yugi was definitely going to be here. Perhaps he was hoping there was a tournament going on that would distract him while he attacked" Joey explained.

"But the woman that had been with him called for Yugi before they could even identify anyone. It's possible she was waiting for no response in order for him to attack everyone, but I can't believe that they would think Yugi would be duelling rather than attending school" Destiny argued calmly.

"There's got to be something we're overlooking" Joey sighed, folding his arms over his chest in frustration.

His hand brushed the pocket of the small blue jacket that held his cards close to his chest. His lack of possibilities identifying the assailant that had stepped into their city, their _realm_, had frustrated him greatly. They weren't going to settle the matter with cards, which made the entire situation worse. They had no idea how to fight back nor what the vampiric man had wanted in the city.

The lack of motivation behind the attack and the lack of means to fight back were testing them in ways they had never felt before. It felt like they were facing down their toughest challenge and the confrontation hadn't even commenced.

"Maybe Yugi'll have more luck when we meet up later" the blonde sighed after a moment of muteness.

"What do we do until then?" Tristan inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No idea" Joey answered with a carefree shrug. "Carry on the same way we have been over the past weeks?"

"Lounging about and contemplating the future ahead is getting a little boring, wouldn't you say?" Tristan stated; his eyes locked onto Joey's in a manner to display his reluctance to continue in the fashion.

"It beats having to attend school everyday" Joey chuckled, pressing the palms of his hands against the back of his skull.

"Speak for yourself" Tristan growled.

"Maybe you _should_ bite your tongue this time, Joey" Tea mumbled, her eyes set on the boy beside her.

"Yes ma'am" the blonde replied, giving her a playful salute. "I'm excusing myself from this meeting. We can't stand around talking over a topic that's going nowhere - at least yet".

The blonde paced down the corridor and away from the three whose eyes remained upon him for a moment. Once he had left the radius of hearing the words between the three, Tea gave a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder why we put up with him" she moaned.

"It's refreshing; his personality" Destiny answered. "Even when we're struggling to come to terms with what's happened and what lies ahead, he's ready to make a joke out of anything. He can find brightness in the darkest of places; the sunlight that lines a cloud drifting between it and the planet. While the abyss over us has no edge directly over us for it to shine from, it still exists on the other side. He's just hoping everything will work out; especially as he has a sister out there who doesn't know what's going on for sure".

"Hm…" Tea sounded. "That sounds like Joey; even when things get rough, he's there to lighten the mood. That was why we were all so devastated when he was almost killed by Ra; there was no-one to lighten the mood and constantly remind us he would awaken. And the fact it had happened to him; while he's dense, he's a good guy at heart. Always has been…since meeting Yugi".

Destiny nodded in response to Tea's recollection of the past between the group and Joey; Tristan stepped forward, standing ahead of her, directly across from the lone brunette girl.

"I've known Joey longer than anyone; that guy would never truly give up. He tends to simply suffer when things get too out of hand" he stated proudly. "He has a great pride; one that gets battered a lot, but whether it's a card battle against Yugi or Kaiba - or even a fist fight against some punk bullying the weak - he fights his hardest each and every time. He always has a fire that burns in his eyes as strong as the sunlight".

"And even with the light missing from this city, he's determined to fight back. Maybe even primarily for the light to pour over this city once again and light people's hearts" Tea muttered.

She glanced in the direction Joey had strolled, sapphire eyes floating aimlessly amongst the shadows that the hallway faded into in the impossible search for the blonde.

'_Joey… was that it all along? Were you always fighting for the light just as Yugi does? It was always about more than just you two; there was the entire planet relying on you. You understood that; didn't you?'_ she thought in the silence. _'I never realized you felt so strongly; forgive me, Joey'_.

* * *

Yugi strolled through the hallway in which the students had been staying, hoping to run into someone of his own age. And at the same time, he could enjoy seeing the children living without a care in the world beyond their thoughts of the chaos around the skyscraper. They had no power to fight back; he couldn't even determine why they had been selected as targets. He opened a door from which he could hear voices on the other side of, finding Ryou and Vicky, whose eyes shot to his entrance. Several of the youngsters in the room gasped in awe at Yugi's appearance. Despite two weeks passing since the groups had banded together, the children still loved the fact that they were staying in the same building as the worldwide Duel Monsters champion; many desired to duel him, whether it was before or after the end of the chaos. Many had spoken of how they would reach the Pro-Leagues and take him on.

The refreshing inspiration warmed his otherwise worn heart. He crossed the room, drawing Ryou close to him. The snow-haired boy stood by the opposite wall, Yugi pausing directly in front of him.

"How are you holding up?" Ryou asked.

"I'll be alright. I just keep wishing that a miracle will come and erase the darkness and scars from the city" Yugi sighed, casting his eyes downwards. "We have no idea how much more this place can take, there are still innocent people out there. We can't even get out of the building without the risk of being ripped from our usual lives being present. That same threat lingers over us each and every day; each and every _night_".

"We're going to discuss any plan of action that we can come up with in Kaiba's office in a while. We'll think of something to drag the city out of this obscurity. We'll see this place shine with pride once again" Ryou insisted, laying a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"But what about the kids?" Yugi asked, his eyes locking with Ryou's chocolate-coloured eyes.

"I'll take care of them" Vicky called; Haruka continue to rest against her. "We're building some strong bonds between us; I don't mind looking after them some more while you discuss a plan of action. You'd be of more use than me anyway; you've got experience on your side anyway".

"This isn't like anything we've faced before. Experience isn't as useful as you'd think. We can never really be prepared" Yugi sighed.

"But you'll pull through" the brunette replied, her face tightening into an expression of determination. Determination to fulfil her promise, a fire had been lit in her eyes.

* * *

**Next time**

_The conference over the rebellion begins. Hope lingers over despair; whether it will fly freely or remained trapped within the web of helplessness is unknown. Chapter Eight - "Flame in the Shadows"._


	8. Flame in the Shadows

**Yu-Gi-Oh - Vampire Empire**

_Normal lives in Domino City were shattered when the arrival of beings from another world arrived. Amongst the few survivors, Yugi Muto and his companions must fight back the threat and protect their true target. Rated for language, violence and character death._

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Flame in the Shadows**

In the silence, Yugi and Ryou strode along the length of the hallway, shadows created from the slight brightness of the artificial lights overhead laid on the walls, on the floor. The constant darkness was beginning to get to Yugi - anyone, _anything,_ could be waiting in the shadows, waiting to strike, ready to claim them as its victims. Two weeks had passed since he was officially declared a target, two weeks had passed since the last assault directed at him across the city; _now_ the paranoia was setting in. He had never felt so grateful to Ryou for not wearing the Millennium Ring, glancing up at him, the snow-haired boy glanced back, picking up on Yugi's concern through the angle of his eyebrows.

"Yugi?" he sounded. "Is something wrong?"

"No" Yugi replied, shaking his head. "I was just thinking about the Millennium Ring. Where do you keep it nowadays?"

"It's been in my bag, I keep it close wherever I go so that it can't be a threat in anyone else's hands, but I don't wear it because I understood what was happening in the end. I thought that the evil was gone by Duellist Kingdom and then Tristan spoke of tossing it into the forest on Duellist Kingdom. But how it and the being inside continued to rise time and time again is beyond me" Ryou answered, glancing down at his abdomen where the object would usually hang from around his neck just as Yugi's Puzzle.

"I'm glad that you decided to keep it close to avoid losing it without having to put it on. It was difficult facing you as an opponent, even if the spirit inside was in control of your body" Yugi added.

"Yeah. He was killed when the Pharaoh faced off against him, but I don't want to risk some portion of his spirit suddenly appearing and being enough to confront us. Especially with what's going on currently" the snow-haired boy replied.

"He was always tricky to deal with" Yugi muttered.

The conversation came to a halt when neither could think of how to continue from the point of the spirit's intentions and methods. The being - known as the darker Bakura and later "Zorc" - had been possessing Ryou's body at any given opportunity. Without the Ring around his neck, Ryou felt safer in times when the spirit couldn't force him to wear the artefact. The large doors to Kaiba's office appeared on their left; together, they paused in front of the threshold. Each stole a glance at the other, nodding simultaneously after their eyes met. Ryou stepped ahead, pressing the palm of his hand against the edges of the doors that stood together, forcing them apart and the doorway to reveal the chamber on the other side. Without a word, the two stepped in, finding the others that had already reported to the room in order to meet.

"We were just with Vicky; she volunteered to take care of the kids. Seems she agrees they can't be left alone in the fear that they may come under attack if they are" Yugi called.

"That girl cares way too much for them" Kaiba sighed. "Isn't she going to help with the counterattack?"

"We could always find someone else to take care of the kids" Tea suggested, glancing at Kaiba who sat at his desk as usual. Chairs had been placed for the others, creating a narrow semi-circle around his desk.

"Like who? Who could we trust, especially with those bastards feeding off every human life?" Kaiba growled.

"What about Satoyo?" Yugi suggested.

"Satoyo?" Tristan repeated; glancing at Yugi, the surprise in the girl's name had become evident in his eyes. "Are you sure she'd want to get dragged into this again?"

"Everyone's getting dragged into this, Tristan" Yugi countered. "I'm sure if she knew what we were going to do, she'd be more than happy to look after the kids for a while".

"You make it sound like the first attempt will work without a problem" Kaiba muttered, raising a single eyebrow. "Who's Satoyo anyway?"

"Hiro's girlfriend. She was with us when he attacked Joey" Ryou answered immediately. "We can trust her. Whether she's still one of us or not, we can't be sure. But she's worth a shot".

"And you think she'll be that grateful because of what happened at the school?" Yami muttered, glancing at the group who had been present. What had happened was still largely a mystery to him.

"That's what we're hoping" Tea answered.

"If she can, then at least that's one matter settled" Kaiba mumbled behind the bridge of his hand that rested against his mouth. "But what are _we_ doing to do?"

"That's where things get complex" Yugi sighed. "We don't have any idea what their intentions are or what they're weakness is. All we know is that they should be weak against the sun's light, but they've dealt with that through the void. So we have no idea what to do against them".

"How about we grab some garlic and stakes" Joey called.

"I don't know if that's going to help, Joey" Yugi added in the same disheartened tone. "We don't know if those would actually work; they're myths, just like the vampires are meant to be. How can we stab them with a stake when they'd rip into us before we had the chance to counter?"

"Fine, you've got me there" Joey growled, folding his arms over his chest like a pouting child. "I just want this madness to stop by any means necessary".

"We all do" Tea mumbled. "We all just want to go back to life how it was before; how it's _meant_ to be".

Silence fell upon the chamber as each occupant dove into their world of thoughts; mind set on their motivation, those they had lost, potential strategies to take on the enemy.

"Then…" Tristan eventually began. "How about we just rush in there. It's suicidal, but _one_ of us has to get to that bastard and kill him".

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Joey yelled furiously. "No way am I going to have you guys die!"

"Who says you wouldn't?" Tea inquired with a smirk.

"That's not what I mean" Joey snapped.

"So they don't want to duel, they're stronger and faster than us, they've probably got a larger population than us in the city. Sounds like we're pretty screwed" Kaiba mumbled.

"Pessimistic bastard…" Joey cursed under his breath, prompting a raised eyebrow from the brunette.

"There's got to be _someway_" Yugi sighed. "We've always been able to overcome anything that threatens us and the world, why did this time have to be such a pain in the arse?"

"Maybe…" Ryou muttered; gripping onto the bag he had kept with him. "If I use the Ring as a decoy…"

"Huh?" his classmates sounded.

"If I wear the Ring and at least pretend the spirit is alive and in control, I could distract them for you guys to get in" Ryou suggested. "I'd be putting myself in the firing line, but it's the least I can do. Especially after how much trouble this thing and I have put you guys through".

"But Ryou…" Yugi mumbled. "Are you really sure? And what if you're just offering yourself as a sacrifice?"

"Like I said; I don't mind" Ryou replied with a gentle smile.

Yugi felt his eyes dampen at the thought of losing a friend; even Ryou whom had been his companion for the least amount of time. It hurt to think that the real world would be restored without their friend who had put himself in the line of danger before simply to prevent the evil being that frequently controlled him to win over those he cared about. Ryou's smile only made him feel worse; he really didn't mind. That was what scared Yugi.

"Ryou, I don't like the idea of you giving up your life like that" Destiny spoke, the final to present an input. "You're so eager to throw your life and future away for our sakes? What if we can't fulfil our end of the plan? You'd be giving up everything for nothing".

"She's speaking for all of us, Ryou" Yugi added. "I don't want you to give yourself up like that just because of what that spirit did using your body as an enemy". The boy placed his hands over his chest - over his heart - as though to protect it from a vicious assault aimed at his internals. "And I don't want you to become an enemy again because they simply get to you".

"Forgive me…" Ryou muttered, lowering his head enough for his fringe to shield his eyes from the gaze of those around him. "It was a foolish thing to say".

"Ryou…are you alright?" Tea asked, leaning towards the white-haired boy, hand out to touch his.

Before she could reach him, a verbal response came. "Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't mean to upset you guys, I guess my mind was stuck in the past" he replied, his voice was almost shaking as though to hold back floods of tears that had built from the worry directed towards him from so many people.

"If only we could think of a way to storm their base without losing anyone" Joey muttered.

"Hang on… we don't even know where their base _is_" Destiny intervened.

"You want to put a bigger downer on us?" Joey moaned.

"No, I get what she means" Yugi called. "The first step is to find their base".

"Then split into two groups; one stays here, the other searches" Kaiba ordered, sounding as though he could care less about the others' seemingly suicidal mission in venturing out into the city. "And at the same time, you can find out about that Satoyo girl you were talking about".

"I'll head out there" Yugi called, shooting up to his feet. "I'm their target, so I want to do whatever I can to stop them".

"Then count me in too" Joey added, rising close by.

Yami and Destiny rose, each baring a smile of support, Yugi nodded at them; with the two additions, the group had been divided equally into two halves; uneven halves including the absent brunette who had stayed to care for the kids.

"Hey, maybe we could take our Duel Disks with us" Joey exclaimed.

"Why? You think we may run into duellists?" Yugi inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… we could. But if we get in trouble, we could just whack those freaks with them" Joey chuckled.

Tea gave an exasperated sight, bringing her hand to her head in embarrassment, despite everyone around her knowing of Joey's typical behaviour and disposition. Joey ignored the sigh, noticing Kaiba's eyes locked onto him, no doubt launching a silent ambuscade from the confides of his mind at him.

"We'll take our decks, just in case" Yugi decided, shattering the tense silence. "If we can't find anything in a couple of hours, we'll head back. We can't stay out there too long".

"Yugi's right; if we do, we may attract the attention of those beasts and not only put ourselves at risk, but possibly risk exposing the location of the children" Yami added, his eyes set on the boy once known as his 'Other Half'.

"You guys have separate decks still, right?" Joey asked, turning to the pair.

"Yeah. I told Yami to keep his deck when he returned" Yugi answered with a nod of his head. "Even if we were to get separated one day, we'd still have something to think of each other through. And something to defend ourselves if a strange duellist appears wanting a fight".

"So you were expecting this?" Joey mumbled.

"No. I expect it may happen now, but the last part was something that latched on after what's happened over the past two weeks" Yugi replied, holding back to urge to shake his head at Joey's naivety.

"You guys should go before they figure out you're leaving ahead of even stepping out of the building" Tea moaned, "The sooner you go; the sooner we either get our answer or you come back safely".

Yugi's eyes remained fixed upon Tea in surprise; he had been expecting her to go against the idea. But it seemed she has passed those feelings, she was simply desperate for the city to return to normal. Everyone was.

* * *

Yugi fixed the Duel Disk onto his arm that had been left for weeks into months without major action; the occasion duel against Joey or Yami was the most. Ahead of him in the foyer of the gaming company stood the trio that had agreed to journey into the city with him, each wearing their own Duel Disk. The petit boy drew in a large breath for a moment before he released the air, making his way towards his friends. He smiled up at them; Yami to his right, Destiny to his left and Joey in between them.

"We can't get separated; that's the most important thing. If we do, then it's over" Yugi stated for the umpteenth time, giving the three the impression he was doubting their ability to stay together. They glanced at each other briefly.

"I think we should alert Satoyo on the way out so it gives her time to gather anything she needs" he added, gripping the strap of the bag that rested on his back filled with items they had gathered in the case of any emergencies they could imagine.

"Sound like a plan" Joey called, raising his fist into the air.

The blonde turned his back on his companions, marching towards the threshold ahead of them. The view outside was one that sent a chill down each spine; rubble laid upon the crumbling roads as though a large tremor had struck with the power to rip the city apart, vehicles parked across the roads and onto paths in the panic to escape the scene. The sight was one of chaos and terror left to linger outside of the skyscraper. Preying on their presence within the towering structure. The four shook it off briskly, rushing out into the city that gave the impression it had been abandoned many decades prior to the current darkness.

Words were held back to lower the chance of exposing themselves to any lingering creatures of the darkness. The group dashed from the front of one building to another, staying out of sight as much as they could.

Once the street of Satoyo's residence had become their target on the opposite side of a crossroads, Yugi glanced over his shoulder to see Yami towering over him; despite his freedom without a purpose, it seemed he was insistent on being Yugi's protector. The matter made the young one smiled gratefully; while he wished that Yami would focus upon himself, it proved how close they could really remain, especially after standing on opposite sides of the duelling field in the past. Neither spoke a word as they approached the crossing, gazing around in the off-chance another attendance - human, vampiric or mechanical - was present.

With the road's condition, they quickly shrugged the possibility of transport as near-impossible, the four dashed across the road into one of the residential areas of the city; into the street Satoyo resided. Joey glanced over his shoulder, mistrusting everything in the city; anything could be harbouring a creature ready to pounce upon them and recruit them into the sick breed of shadows. His thoughts turned to Serenity; the terror in Satoyo's eyes at the attack on Hiro had reminded him at the beginning of the crisis, just thinking about the distraught girl brought the matter of his younger sister into the centre of his mind. He prayed that she could stay out of the shadows; that the abyss that blocked the day would never experience the opportunity to expand further, to chase after her.

His eyes set themselves onto Yugi, Yami and Destiny ahead of him; none of them looked back, none of them took their eyes from the destination that had entered their sights. Each held a reason to fight just as he did, the blonde's brow furrowed under the cover of his unkempt fringe, eyebrows pressing down over the tops of his sockets. His eyes locked onto the dwelling he recognized as Satoyo's based on previous travels through the district, seeing the girl enter the home.

"Yugi" he hissed cautiously.

The petit boy looked over his shoulder at the blonde, catching the remaining pair's attention. Joey pointed in the direction of Satoyo's home, making a gesture to remind him. And then another implying he wanted to speak when they could. Yugi nodded in response, allowing Joey to smile at the fact that despite the vague movements, Yugi had understood what he had been asking. Yugi led the dash along the edge of the street, rushing across the empty road to the door of Satoyo's residence. Before knocking, he glanced over his shoulder at those behind him, each had kept up in the run after the crossroads and eagerly awaited for the threshold to open, Joey glared suspiciously all around.

Yugi's fist rose, tapping his knuckles against the ingress lightly. An anxious moment of nothing passed before the door clicked and opened gradually, halting after a short distance. The familiar sight of the girl's eye appeared above a chain that had fixed the door to open a short distance.

"Satoyo" Yugi called.

"Yugi?" the timid girl replied.

"Yeah, we were hoping we could come in for a moment" the shorter asked.

"Sure, sure" Satoyo muttered, unlocking the chain and allowing the door to open. "I can trust you guys, no-one can act like you, Yugi. Your personality is something that can't be captured by others".

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or whether to just accept it as a fact" Joey moaned behind Yami and Destiny, prompting both to glance over their shoulders at him.

Yugi entered through the threshold, the three behind following quickly to avoid drawing attention from anyone that could be in the area. Once inside, Joey gave a grateful sigh; glad that he no longer held the need to feel suspicious of everything they passed, Yugi walked ahead into the dwelling having removed his shoes.

"What brings you guys here? Running around in the city is like suicide nowadays" Satoyo inquired, leading the comrades into another room.

"We were hoping to ask a favour of you" Yugi confessed meekly.

"A favour?" Satoyo echoed, turning back towards the group.

"There is a class of students that were recovered from the Middle School after the explosions that happened two weeks ago. We were hoping you could take care of them while we head out to confront the darkness that has taken this city" Destiny explained, stepping ahead of Yami.

"You mean like the rumours that you guys play Duel Monsters against people? Like that Marik Ishtar in Battle City people said was evil?" Satoyo inquired, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Kind of" Joey interjected. "But we're worried that they may still be after those kids and we can't afford to leave them alone. It seems that while someone else is with them, then they aren't attacked".

"Strange" Satoyo mumbled.

"It is. But what we really want is for those kids to experience life. They can't do that whilst having someone constantly watching over them. And with the sun gone from the city" Yugi replied, balling his fist in sheer determination. "I want those kids to see that those explosions that took place weren't the end of their lives; especially seeing as they were granted a chance to live on afterwards. I refuse for them to miss what we've experienced. And even what's lying ahead of us".

"And the only way you can go out and face this evil is if someone - in this case, myself - takes care of those kids" Satoyo confirmed.

"That's right. We can't risk leaving them alone for the enemy to attack them while we're facing them head-on" Yami answered, nodding his head.

"Is there anything I should know?" Satoyo inquired, eyes darting from one to another of the teens standing in front of her. "Like whom your twin is, Yugi?"

"This is Yami. Long story short; he can be trusted. Let's just say, we're like family; like long-lost twins" Yugi replied uneasily; explaining to the kids was one thing, but a classmate was something entirely different. She wouldn't believe him if he voiced the truth, he couldn't even be certain she would keep the secret.

Satoyo nodded gradually, she could buy the story for now. There was no time to waste wondering about questions she wouldn't get a straight answer to just yet.

"We'll be back soon, just pack a few things because we don't know how long this battle will drag on for" Yugi added. "Don't leave until we return, otherwise you'll be putting yourself in danger. And if for any reason, we don't show in a few hours, do whatever you can to get to KaibaCorp".

Satoyo took a moment before responding with a nervous nod, Yugi's words shook her; if they didn't return? Because they would become victims? And then they wanted her to travel to KaibaCorp? Her brain was still processing the orders when the others made their way to the door, slipping their shoes on once again.

"Yugi" she called, causing the four to halt. "When you stop that man…will Hiro be normal again? Will everyone who's disappeared become normal again?"

"Yeah" Yugi answered with a nod. "Just stay hidden for now, Satoyo. We'll do everything we can to get everyone back to normal. So that Hiro can come to you again".

He gave her a warm smile to reassure her, she had appeared as nervous as the day of the attack, when Hiro turned against them. She had lost someone close and was suffering in the city where people could no longer walk. The city where Hell had risen to Earth.

Yugi, Yami, Destiny and Joey departed from the dwelling, leaving Satoyo to lock the door behind them and prepare herself. The four gazed down both ends of the road cautiously; they had one stage of the plan complete, but there was more for them to do, they couldn't get careless. They were far from out of the woods, the same could be say for the entire city, it bore scars that would remain for a long time after the incident would pass and human life would return to the place as usual. Time would heal and the residents would assist in rebuilding the city. The four resumed pacing by the side of the broken road, miniature pieces of the concrete laid scattered upon the once-smooth pathway for vehicles to travel through the neighbour. It was like a war had broken out and bombs had been dropped without damaging any of the surrounding homes.

When they came to the end of the street, each gazed in a different direction, unsure which path would be safest, which path would lead them to their goal. Joey stepped ahead of the other three.

"Maybe their base is somewhere between the two school" he suggested, setting his eyes on the three. "It could explain how they were able to ambush them both in the short amount of time in which they did".

"I suppose it's feasible" Yugi replied. "Maybe we could check it out".

Joey nodded with a grin before turning ahead and beginning to cross the road laid in front of them. Together, they crossed the roadway to the next area, leaving behind their completed target and moving on to search for the unknown location of their enemies.

* * *

_**--KaibaCorp--**_

Tea gazed out of the window nervously; while she believed in the others, her heart held great fear in what they were doing - they were laying themselves in the same danger as Joey, Tristan, Duke and Ryou had on the day of the invasion. And they had lost Duke; were they going to lose someone else this time? Would Duke show up as an enemy. She pressed her hand against the cool glass, eyes focused on the city beyond her reflection, travelling along the ripped roads. She felt desperate for the sight of the group returning with Satoyo behind them, for them to have found the lair of their enemies so they could storm the place and hopefully bring an end to the era of darkness, of shadows dominating the city's exterior. So people could live normally again. Behind her, footsteps sounded and ceased when the hazel eyes of the stroller caught sight of her.

"Tea?" he called, surprising the girl.

She whipped around, unsure where the burst of surprise had come from, her chest rose and fell at a quicker pace than usual, finding herself gazing up at Tristan who bore the outfit in which he would ride his motorcycle. There was no opportunity for him to do so anymore.

"Don't scare me like that" she panted, laying a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry" he replied, descending the steps towards her, noting the worry in her eyes. "What's wrong? You don't look too good".

Tea sighed, shaking her head before she turned her back on the boy she had come to know as a good friend. "It's nothing" she mumbled.

"I know you, Tea. It's never 'nothing'" Tristan argued, leaning against the windowsill in front of them, glancing at the girl in the corner of his eye. "You're worried about the others, aren't you?"

He sounded so sure, Tea gave another sigh; closing her eyes and lifting the corners of her mouth. Their times together _had_ been paying off; she opened her eyes to meet his, holding the smile.

"You know me too well" she chuckled.

"Being friends as long as we have helps" Tristan added. "Come on, Tea. _You're_ always the one to remind us that our bond will help us through, right from the beginning when Joey, Ryou and I weren't even as close as you and Yugi. You can't give up now".

"I know… I know" Tea sighed, lifting her eyes to the abyss over the city. "That void has been affecting people since it appeared. Destiny and I came up with the theory that it was messing with everyone's emotions and attitudes; everyone was acting so strange on the day it appeared. It was like trying to control us, or trying to get inside of us. Maybe it knows that I have a strong belief in our bond and likes to mess with it. I never feel how I used to; like it's infected me".

"Tea, nothing's infected you. You're just struggling to deal with this. And who can blame you? We're all finding it rough, we all want things to go back to normal" Tristan sighed, laying a hand onto her shoulder. "You heard me before; even I wish that we could just attend school like normal. While we still can…"

"What?" Tea sounded, fixing her eyes onto her companion. "Tristan… are you worried about the future?"

"Of course, who wouldn't be?" Tristan sighed. "You're heading off to New York to study dance, Yugi'll probably continue on with Duel Monsters. Heck, even Joey would take that path. I've got nothing ahead of me".

"That's not true" Tea muttered, gripping the hand that kept on her shoulder, attracting the hazel eyes of Tristan's. "You'll have something and we all know it. You won't go through your life depending on us; you'll find what there is for you".

"You're sure of that?" Tristan asked.

"As sure as I hope to become a dancer" Tea answered strongly. "Yugi, Joey and I all have our hearts set on one path; what if that path doesn't work out? Do we have back-ups? Possibly, I'm not quite sure. But everyone has something they wish to do and obstacles that will determine if they can pass in that path or if they're to choose another. You're simply finding it difficult to overcome the obstacles that already stand in front of you. Don't give up".

Tristan stared at Tea as though he couldn't answer, as though she had blown him away with her inspiration to push forward. He smiled, feeling the grip she applied to keep a hold of him. He had always felt useless in battle, he had always felt like an outsider, never keeping up with his friends; more specifically Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tea as a unit - right from the beginning. A fire began to burn inside of him: he wasn't going to be useless in this war.

* * *

_**--Near Domino High School--**_

Yugi and Joey gazed at the area of the attack they had witnessed, seeing the structure of the High School they had attended standing opposite their positions. There was no sign of activity; human or vampiric. Joey gave an exasperated sight, he was ready to take any opportunity to rest; to sleep and awaken to learn that everything had merely been a bad dream. But two weeks was a long period of dream of, hope of waking from an illusion had flickered like a flame in a wind until dying out, Joey had accepted that what was happening was very real. His eyes jumped to Yugi who surveyed the area ahead, searching for any sign of an entrance that had been absent in his last visit to the site. There was nothing new. There was no base.

Unless they used the school itself.

"There's nothing" he uttered monotonously. "They're not here. This place has no value in hunting them down anymore".

"Where the hell could they be hiding?" Joey scowled, glaring at the courtyard outside of the building.

"I don't know" Yugi sighed. "But we don't have much time".

Behind them; Yami and Destiny approached having found nothing themselves. The girl released a deep breath, one loud enough for the pair to hear and turn to them.

"We could find nothing. They're obviously not in this area" she stated bluntly.

"It seems that's the case, I was hoping we were going to get close. I don't want people to have to keep rushing out of KaibaCorp's walls just to look for something we couldn't find" Yugi muttered. "It'll be too risky after a while; they'll be onto us".

Destiny nodded in agreement; it wouldn't be long before their plan and hiding place were exposed and the enemy infiltrated KaibaCorp like assassins after their selected prey.

"Where can we try now?" Joey asked, glancing over his shoulder at the pair. "I don't want us to have to do this too often just as much as you guys".

"Joey, calm down" Yugi whispered, stepping towards the blonde. "We will find it".

"I know… I just keep thinking that this is going to spread" the blonde sighed. "Spread like a disease all over Japan. All over the world. That it'll get Serenity".

"We won't let it get that far. It won't leave Domino" Yugi protested in a low tone, almost growling. "Hikari is out there too and I don't want her to get dragged into this. I know how you feel, Joey".

Yami glanced skywards in the tension that had gripped the two boys in front of him, leaving Destiny to step forward and stand between them, laying a hand against each chest.

"This is no time to fall apart" she called. "If you want us to get found out, then continue as you are, but Yami and I will leave. Right, Yami?"

She whipped around to find the Pharaoh unresponsive; she gave a sigh, pressing her hand against the side of her crown. Yugi gazed at Yami for a number of seconds before he turned and gazed up at the sky to see what had captured the Pharaoh's attention. A gasp escaped his mouth, his eyes widening - above the city was a castle floating as though gravity meant nothing.

"It can't be…" Yugi exhaled.

"A floating fortress?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't understand what could create the phenomenon. "_Shit!_ They can see everything from there, what if they saw us leave KaibaCorp?"

"There's too far away for now. Fortunately for us" Destiny stated. "We should get back to Satoyo and head back to KaibaCorp before they get in a position where they _can_ see us".

"At least we're aware of where they are" Yugi mumbled, turning his back on the sight.

Yami dashed through the narrow corridor between the two buildings that left an alley between them; their location. Yugi, Joey and Destiny followed behind him, none were prepared to let the enemy onto their location; if they hadn't already determined their location.

Yami led the retreat towards Satoyo's residence, refusing to look back over the others in the chance that the fortress had caught sight of them; he'd rather not know. Behind him, Yugi's chest heaved from another sudden burst of exercise in his weakest area.

"Yugi, when we get to Satoyo's, I'll carry you the rest of the way" Joey called beside him.

"No… I don't want to be a burden" Yugi protested meekly.

"You'd be more of a problem if you slowed because you can't keep up" Joey countered. "I'm carrying you and if you don't accept, I won't help when those freaks come down upon you".

The blonde grinned at the ultimatum he had left his friend with, though it held no uplifting feelings for Yugi in the scenario. He tore his eyes from the blonde, refusing to voice that he had no choice but to surrender to his option in carrying him. It had been two weeks since Destiny carried him across the last leg in _their_ trip to KaibaCorp; fourteen days earlier. When what felt like an eternity of madness began.

* * *

_**--KaibaCorp--**_

Tea and Tristan stood together at the end of the corridor leading to Kaiba's office. The girl stood with the same concerned expression, her mind had reverted to the topic of people straying from their usual selves. Kaiba in the building may have been an aspect foreign to her, but the amount of time he had spent locked away - hiding - it worried her. The fact that Joey had left to search for the lair of the enemy gave her a moment of relief; she could voice her worries without him protesting that Kaiba was little more than a stuck-up so-and-so who deserved eternal suffering. Just as she opened her mouth, she felt a vibrating in her hand. She glanced down at the pink phone that was silently alerting her of an incoming call, the small Kuriboh charm swinging in the air from the vibrations. She gave a sigh, opening the phone and bringing it to the side of her head.

"Yeah?" she sounded.

"_Tea, it's Joey"_ came the reply, enough to make her eyes roll. Typical that he would call at the moment where Kaiba was about to become the topic of conversation.

"What's up?"

"_We've found out where those freaks are hiding. Some fortress floating over the city. Don't ask how it's doing it, I don't know"._

"Floating fortress?" Tea echoed, catching Tristan's undivided attention. "I've heard of everything now. You better not be playing with me".

"_I swear to God that I'm not"_ Joey called down the line; his voice was enough to convince her. _"It's hanging over the district where the void first appeared, but it's moving. Maybe it's spotted us, but the lack of people chasing us makes me doubt it. We're just about to hit Satoyo's place, then we'll head back. We're really going to need a plan for this. Alert the others"._

"Right. I'm on it, Joey".

She snapped the phone shut, eyes meeting Tristan's. A smile crossed her lips, easing his worries after her panicked repeating of what Joey had spoken of.

"They've found what they believe is the base of those freaks" she proudly declared.

"That 'flying fortress', I presume?" Tristan replied.

"Yeah" Tea answered meekly, refusing to raise her voice again. "We should inform Kaiba and the others".

Tristan nodded, leading her down the corridor towards Kaiba's office, he was the closest of the three that remained with them in the building. Tristan threw open the large doors, gazing at the large chamber, Kaiba remained at his desk; eyes fixed upon a sheet of paper, brightness from the laptop monitor blaring through the darkness. His cold sapphire eyes rose to meet them.

"Kaiba, the others have found the base of the enemy" Tristan called. "Some fortress hanging over the city close to the void. I don't know how it's floating but it's got to mean something".

"It also raises the question of how we're meant to reach something that's in the air" Tea added.

"We could take the craft that came to Alcatraz during the Battle City finals" Kaiba mumbled. "That has more than enough room for nine people".

"That's perfect" Tea answered, smiling gratefully at the company president.

"Just remember; I'm not doing this for you. This is revenge" Kaiba argued coldly. "For Mokuba".

"We're well aware of your motivation, Kaiba" Tristan sighed. "We've got similar reasons. And no matter what the tensions are from the past, we're stuck in the same boat for now. We're just going to have to deal working alongside each other".

Tea's eyes locked onto Tristan, hearing of how he assessed their situation. She smiled slightly at the wording he had used to show Kaiba just how they were going to have to work as a team, how they were all a single force for liberating the city from its never-ending eclipse.

"Tristan…" she sounded. "We should inform the others and explain to the kids about Satoyo".

* * *

_**--Satoyo's Home--**_

Joey's knuckles met the wooden door of Satoyo's dwelling, he had proceeded to carry out his promise to Yugi and carry him the remainder of the journey while calling for Satoyo. Yugi glanced at a window on the second floor he assumed would be her room

"Satoyo!" he called. "Come on, we've got to get moving".

"She should have been ready by now" Joey scowled. "We're wasting time; each second we waste is a second they get closer and a second away from them spotting us".

Yami glanced in the direction of the structure gliding through the air, sailing towards them. Destiny glanced at the Pharaoh in the corner of her eye, noticing his concern over the focus he had set on the enemy and their approach. There had been no sign that they had seen them. But at the same time, there had been no sign that they hadn't. The door in front of them opened and Satoyo appeared carrying a briefcase.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I didn't expect you back so soon" she cried, bowing before them apologetically.

"Satoyo… are your family in there?" Yugi inquired, gazing through the hallway visible through the opening.

"No, they never returned after the day that this all began. The day that Hiro was attacked" Satoyo sighed, her expression dropped to show how disheartened she had felt towards the incident and the absence of her family.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back" Yugi insisted.

"Come on, let's get you to KaibaCorp" Joey commanded, turning from her.

Satoyo leaned back, pulling the door shut. She followed Destiny and Yami in their dash behind Joey who had no problem in keeping ahead, even with Yugi upon his back. He led them to the crossroads, not bothering to gaze around to observe how empty the area was. The three behind followed suit, there were no vehicles to look out for; there was no threat to them on the ground. All they had to do was return to KaibaCorp before the one threat they could be certain lingered would find them. Joey looked over his and Yugi's shoulders, seeing the three keeping up well.

"We'll be there in a matter of minutes, hang in there Satoyo" he called.

"Yes" she replied in the same raised voice.

The blonde set his eyes ahead, feeling Yugi's breath tickling his neck in the shorter boy's attempt of a low profile upon his back. Joey said nothing of it, he didn't want to discourage his friend, the friend who couldn't help being physically weak. The levels of KaibaCorp appeared over the tops of buildings one after another gradually. The blonde grinned at the sight; they were going to get back without any problem. For once, something would be working their way.

"I can see the entrance, just another couple of moments guys" he reported, seeing the unfazed expressions behind him, they weren't focused on how long they had left to run, they were set on getting there ahead of the fortress. Yami glanced over his shoulder, seeing the stronghold floating in their direction gradually; a chill ran down his spine. Had they been discovered? Was there going to be an attack launched because they had left the building? He said nothing, there was no point in worrying the others; instead, he tore his eyes away from the sight, pushing his legs to their limits in speed. If they could hide away once again before the fort could drift close enough to notice them - even as dots along the roadway - then they would be safe.

Unless they had already been discovered.

They couldn't endanger the children whom had been in their care for the two weeks. The Pharaoh's crimson eyes narrowed sharply, locking onto the entranceway that appeared over Joey's shoulder, the distance shrinking at a decent rate. They could focus on a counterattack. Joey almost howled as they passed through the threshold, slowing their pace to one they could relax before they stood outside the elevators that would lead them to the level of their companions. Yugi slid down from Joey's back, his feet hitting the ground in the same instance the doors slid open to welcome them into the space. The boy felt the averted gaze of the Pharaoh, seeing him staring at the threshold as though in a trance, as though looking out like he expected an attack. He grabbed the Pharaoh's wrist, seizing his attention.

"Nothing's going to happen, especially if we get to the others as quickly as we can" he insisted.

"Yeah" Yami answered with a nod.

They entered the lift, facing Joey, Destiny and Satoyo before the doors slid behind them. Their ascent began. They had a chance. The mission they have volunteered for had been completed successfully and they were out of harm's way.

For now…

* * *

**Next time**

_With the enemy's base potentially discovered, Domino's last army move across to confront the darkness. Joey finds an enemy willing to duel and begins to learn what's happening around him. Chapter Nine - "Battle Roar"._


	9. Battle Roar

**Yu-Gi-Oh - Vampire Empire**

_Normal lives in Domino City were shattered when the arrival of beings from another world arrived. Amongst the few survivors, Yugi Muto and his companions must fight back the threat and protect their true target. Rated for language, violence and character death._

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Battle Roar**

The doors holding them back slid open, revealing the empty corridor ahead. No two groups ever seemed to meet in the hallway filled with silence. Unnerving silence. Joey raced out first, leading the pack behind him towards the oaken doors that would open to reveal Kaiba's chamber. A minute passed and they halted in front of the familiar sight. The blonde boy pressed his palms against the wooden surface, forcing the doors to part. What he saw inside was Kaiba at his desk as always; Tea and Tristan close by. All three pairs of eyes rose to meet the sight of the blonde who advanced into the shadows without a sound.

"Joey" the girl called, rushing across the chamber as though she hadn't seen him for months into years.

"Mission accomplished, ma'am" the blonde answered, flicking his wrist to mimic a brief salute to her, followed by a playful wink.

"I was worried" Tea stated, freezing in front of him. "I've never thought you'd resort so far as to swear to God for someone to believe you".

"This entire incident has been no joking matter. Even for me, I wouldn't mess about when the city has been hit this hard" the blonde replied, discarding his grin.

"I know. I guess I was just worried about _why_ you could have called" Tea sighed, casting her eyes downwards in disappointment directed at herself. Why was she was so worrisome?

"Tea?" Joey sounded, breaking her away from the internal thoughts of her disposition. Her sapphire eyes rose to meet his. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" she answered briskly. "I was just thinking; it's nothing".

Her eyes averted to the trio standing behind the blonde, recognizing the girl that had joined their forces. She smiled, holding a hand for the new arrival to take, Satoyo complied quickly, her hand gripping Tea's lightly, Tea's grip overpowered hers in strength rapidly, clutching onto her as though her life depended on keeping her close by.

"Satoyo… thank you for hearing us" she began, catching the other's attention. The lighter brunette focused on what Tea had meant. "We all hoped that you would take care of the kids while we fought to get this city back; thank you for taking in our calls".

"Yeah…" Satoyo eventually replied, unsure what to respond to the claim with. "I know what you guys plan to do and if you're willing to do all that for the sake of the city, then I can play as big a part as I can in looking after these kids. I won't let you down; I know you'll rescue Hiro and the city. I'll be thinking of you throughout your fight".

"Thank you Satoyo" Yugi answered with a smile.

"I'll show you where the kids are" Tea added, passing the girl and keeping her hand locked onto Satoyo's.

The girl followed without hesitation, seeing how determined Tea was. What she believed was determination, but Tea's approach was beginning to intimidate her. Yugi turned his back from the doorway as they disappeared, facing Kaiba who had risen and proceeded to pace to their side of the large desk.

"Kaiba, how do you propose we attack a floating fort?" he inquired.

"I've called in the copter that helped out in Battle City at Alcatraz. It'll be here in a while, so you better rest. Or whatever you would do just before a fight" the brunette answered huskily.

"I'm worried about that fortress; it started to follow us like it was aware of our location. I think that we need to leave KaibaCorp as a shelter and keep out in the city" Destiny intervened. "It's risky, but it's our only hope of protecting Satoyo, the kids and KaibaCorp itself".

Kaiba nodded his head at the mention of his company. "We can always come back when the copter arrives" he suggested. "I'll get my Duel Disk and deck, we _still_ don't know who we're up against and whether anyone will try to duel us or not".

The towering brunette passed the group that had returned, standing in various positions alongside and in his path. Tristan and Ryou said nothing as they watched their friends approach; they stood as though forgotten in the discussion of attack. They glanced at Joey who became the first to stop in front of them, raising his hand for Tristan to grab. The brunette did so, gripping his friend's hand tightly in their secret greeting; the one thing they shared in their bid to prove they were as close as the blonde was to any of the others.

"So we're heading out then" the brunette chuckled.

"Yup. Now we'll get some revenge for Duke" Joey answered, tapping the palm of one hand with the other clenched into a fist.

"That's exactly what I've been waiting for" Tristan replied, allowing his smile to drop.

The hand hanging by his side clenched tightly into a fist, a new flame had been lit in his eyes. Joey smirked at the flame he could see beginning to burn brightly; they had both felt guilty over what had happened to Duke, they had made a vow that they would make everything up to the dice master. Behind them, Ryou had approached Yugi, Yami and Destiny who watched the pair.

"Nice to see they can still talk so lightly" Yugi commented, smiling.

"They've always been like that. They're always trying to brighten the mood while trying to prove that they can handle what comes along" Destiny mumbled by his side.

"With Kaiba as an ally, I can't really blame them; he doesn't accept anyone" Ryou sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps he'll see the light this time" Yami guessed blindly, eyes fixed on the blood-red sky hanging over the city. The city looked as though it was in ruins after the Apocalypse, the battle hadn't even begun; how much damage would it bear after the battle was underway?

"Hopefully, it won't be long before this is all over" Yugi added. He had noticed the Pharaoh's crimson eyes gazing through the glass panels and out to the devastated city.

He gripped the Pharaoh's wrist as though to lead him somewhere, bringing the taller one's eyes to meet him. He offered the once dark being a gently smile, silently insisting that everything would work out, that everyone would be able to return to their normal lives.

"You guys look like you're waiting for a party" a voice commentated from the doorway.

All eyes turned to the door where Tea stood, Vicky close by. The former strode in confidently, the latter following behind her. They stopped by the 'twins' and their partners.

"The kids have been informed and they're alright about everything?" Ryou inquired, turning to Tea.

"Yeah. They did seem uneasy about Vicky leaving, but we promised them Satoyo is a friend and that she'll take care of them just the same" Tea answered. "It were Renji and Haruka who were difficult in a separate way, they've both grown close to her".

"Probably because I was caring for Renji while Kaiba and Yami in the Middle School rescuing his classmates" Vicky commented, glancing at Tea. "And when their teacher seemingly became a vampire, it was Haruka who was attacked and almost taken from us. The entire incident shook her up greatly".

"No wonder after what you said happened. She's only twelve and a woman who had been teaching her for months and been through the explosions with them that happened just a few hours before" Ryou mumbled, pressing the bridge of his finger against his chin thoughtfully.

"It's all in the past now, she's moved on. But I think she's still grateful to you" Tristan interjected.

The girl's cheeks lit slightly in a pale blush at the supposed praise that had been presented in the form of Haruka's closeness to her. She felt there was nothing to rescuing a child; anyone would have done it, any one of her friends would have done exactly the same had they been there. What worried her the most was how the kids alone had been the target, when she prepared to sacrifice herself to allow Haruka to escape, nothing happened.

Ryou set his sights onto Joey, knowing how determined the blonde had become to overthrow the threat that had claimed their city and how far he could run into a trap. He prayed that his confidence or his intentions wouldn't cloud his sense, that he wouldn't cause more trouble than they already faced.

"We should prepare ourselves; if this place is questionable as a base because those bastards may have seen us, then we have to evacuate ourselves and keep the kids out of danger" the blonde suddenly proposed, raising a clenched fist.

The group dispersed from the room, retrieving the cards and Duel Disks that had been hidden within the walls of the headquarters; Destiny, Tea and Vicky all lacking cards to fight back with, thus leaving them to follow one of the men.

* * *

Within an hour, the group had reformed in the large foyer, Kaiba standing to the edge of their gathering, trying to keep as much distance from them as possible. He couldn't afford for them to believe there was an alternative motive in fighting as an ally. Yugi stood at the of the gathering, his back to the open doorway that would serve as their final escape from the towering structure. He had nothing inspiring to say, despite the hints Joey dropped.

"I don't want to lose anyone else, we'll all fight our hardest" he proclaimed. "Just remember what we're fighting for; the city, the people. We're not going to forfeit our lives to them".

Kaiba strode proudly past the congregation, forcing Joey to snarl viciously at the disrespectful move. His fist clenched tightly, ready to threaten Kaiba with the force he held in the ball of flesh and bones. Tristan gripped his arm, shaking his head before the blonde could open his mouth.

"Perhaps we should split up into groups" Ryou sounded, seizing everyone's attention. All bar the brunette proceeding to the threshold. "If we all run into trouble, then it won't make any difference what we fight back with; we could all become victims. Besides, I'm not keen on the idea of Kaiba walking about on his own. Not in a battlefield like this".

"I'm sticking with Joey, we can't trust him to run off after someone like a hero" Tristan insisted.

"And I'll keep an eye on _you_" Destiny followed, her arms folded tightly over her chest to match the glare she shot at the brunette.

"Ryou and I will go with Kaiba" Tea volunteered. "That way, each group of three will have two duellists".

Yugi nodded at the suggestion, finding the logic in Tea's approach instantly; that left him travelling with Yami and Vicky.

"We all have a way to contact each other, right?" he inquired.

"We've all got phones, just in case of an emergency" Tea stated, holding up the pink mobile, the same Kuriboh charm bounced happily.

"Alright then; be careful. We should rendezvous somewhere later on" Yugi added.

The others around him replied with nods and various looks before his back was turned to them and he began his venture into the City-wide battleground, leaving the sanctity of Kaiba Corporation's walls, Yami and Vicky following him. The three parted from the site, leaving Tea and Ryou to follow Kaiba's path and the final three to move on in a separate direction. Their stunt was risky; their chances of succeeding were numbers they did not know. And yet, none felt as though they were wrong in leaving the building for the sake of the children that had become the first victims of the war two weeks earlier.

* * *

_**--Kaiba / Tea / Ryou--**_

Tea and Ryou rushed towards Kaiba after almost losing sight of him in the initial departure of his company. The taller man continued to act as though he wanted nothing more to do with them; especially if Tea was going to preach about the bonds forged and how friendship and comradeship were going to get them through the war. They wouldn't, finally confronting the enemy would unlock their weakness; they would learn how to defeat them through battle. What they had stumbled into wasn't a card battle, wasn't a normal war. It was a fight for their lives and their souls; they were up against nocturnal creatures that had preyed off their follow citizens of the city, creatures that weren't meant to exist.

Ryou appeared in the corner of his eye. Ordinarily, his Millennium Ring would fall in the line of suspicions for the assault of darkness. A rare occasion had occurred; one where the group could feel convinced that he was an ally.

"Kaiba, where are we going to head?" Tea called timidly.

"I've no idea. We'll just patrol this area until we stumble upon a lead" Kaiba muttered, his words passing through what sounded like a low growl from deep within his throat.

Tea shuddered; the eerie setting around them put her on edge, azure eyes darting around anxiously for any sign of life around them. She couldn't bear the thought of falling victim to the darkness simply because the group had split into in order to begin their counterattack and protect the young students that had been in their care. Behind her, Ryou opened his mouth to speak in a gentle voice, hoping not to scare the girl anymore.

"Tea, everything will be fine" he whispered. "Nothing will happen because Kaiba and I won't allow it. Perhaps we can find someone that will be willing to bet information on a duel rather than a physical approach".

"T-Thanks Ryou" Tea stammering, smiling hollowly over her shoulder at him for the words of comfort.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the cowardice of the girl; she had always willingly stepped into danger when following Yugi and Joey into the tournaments and threats that they confronted with the card game, just because darkness had won the first round and there was a chance of physical confrontation she had lost her nerves? Why bother stepping into a battlefield - either of those she had in the past - if she was anxious about fighting back?

He said nothing to the pair behind him, half-wishing that they would wander off in their own direction accidentally, just to leave him alone. The two kept close to his back, much to his dismay, desperate to avoid losing the strongest duellist, the former world champion that led them. Tea looked over her shoulder, beyond Ryou, wondering just how the others were going to be. She felt so helpless; she hoped that someone could find a way for them to bring an end to the war.

* * *

_**--Joey / Tristan / Destiny--**_

Joey strode ahead of Tristan and Destiny who walked shoulder to shoulder, watching him cautiously. The blonde seemed thrilled that he was the strongest in their group. Tristan's eyes fell to the Duel Disk attached to Destiny's left arm.

"So you've got a deck?" he inquired.

Destiny lifted her arm, presenting the machine before her chest as she gazed down at the slot where the cards would sit during a duel.

"A few cards, but far from a suitable deck" she mumbled. "I was thinking about getting into the game after what happened at the Grand Championship; if kids can play this game for the sheer love and thrill of battling; then perhaps I could give it a shot".

"Not as easy as those kids make it seem" Tristan sighed with a smile.

"That seems to be the case" Destiny mumbled, eyes fixated on the cards stacked in the deck holder of the Duel Disk.

Joey rushed ahead, climbing atop a car left abandoned at the edge of the road, pressing the edge of his hand against his forehead and over his eyes as though to block out the non-existent sunlight. The ascent intrigued Destiny and Tristan who approached gradually, eyes locked onto the gazing blonde.

"What are you doing?" Tristan grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, unimpressed by Joey's choice of post.

"I'm looking for any sign we could use" Joey called without looking down at the brunette.

"Must you do it in the place you're most likely to get noticed?" Tristan groaned, bringing the palm of his hand to his face.

"He has a point, Joey. You're only going to attract attention up there. Why don't you just stay on the ground with us and remain inconspicuous?" Destiny added, taking a step forward.

"You guys have no sense of adventure" Joey sighed.

"At least we have _any_ sense" Tristan mumbled beneath his breath.

"You say something?" Joey growled at the brunette.

"Not a word".

Destiny shook her head while Joey returned to the ground, glaring at Tristan for the comment he had believed the brunette had made inaudibly. Her eyes travelled along the desolate road, a place one buzzing vibrantly with the citizens of Domino City carrying out their natural lives. Until their days of normality came to an end and they slipped away into the shadows. One way or another. A few homes showed eyes watching the three, giving the girl a sense of discomfort in the nervous gazes, the silent calls to run and hides blanketing the pleas to end the era of shadows.

She turned back to Tristan and Joey who had yet to exchange words to match their glares directed at each other, stepping between them, facing the blonde self-appointed leader.

"Now isn't the time for this" she commented sternly. "You guys have to leave this until later unless you'd rather risk joining the enemy".

"He's the one that started it" Joey mumbled childishly, earning a scoff from Tristan whose eyes turned away.

Destiny let out a frustrated growl and strode away from the pair, puzzling them both. Stealing a glance at each other, they quickly followed across the empty road.

"Destiny" Joey called.

The two strode either side of her after catching up, noting the stern glare from her eyes, set ahead of them.

"What's up?" Tristan asked.

"I was tired of you two acting like that at a time like this" she sighed. "Seems you've already moved on. But I can't help but feel something strange is happening nearby. I saw those people who had noticed us; they're watching and waiting for us to end all of this. We won't do that by hiding".

"So I was _right_ by standing somewhere that made me easy to find" Joey chortled.

"She didn't mean that far" Tristan mumbled coldly.

Joey dashed ahead, leaving Tristan to hit his face with his hand in embarrassment once again. Further down the street, an alley caught Joey's hazel eyes, drawing the blonde towards it. The other two halted, concerned about the meaning of a backstreet.

"Joey…" Destiny half-whined.

"What?" the blonde asked without looking over his shoulder at the pair.

"Don't you think that's a bit risky? Alleys seem to attract trouble in a normal _day_, let alone a time of peril when we can barely tell day from night" Tristan called.

"Nothing's going to happen" Joey answered casually, waving his hand dismissively at the concerns of his friend.

Joey paced to the mouth of the backstreet, gazing through the shadows that blanketed the small back alley from view outside a short radius. Joey smirked at the lack of sinisterness. As he turned to the other two, a pair of yellow eyes opened, azure iris just like those Tea and Kaiba possessed. The confident blonde opened his mouth to speak when the owner of the eyes dashed past, seeming as nothing more than a dark blur. Joey's mouth fell open while Destiny screeched out in terror and leapt back. The other being paused across the road, appearing to be a normal human.

He turned to the three who yelped simultaneously in terror at their discovery; the boy was a vampire just as those that had been preyed on since _that_ day.

"W - w - w - what do you want?" Joey stammered pathetically.

The former-human grinned, presenting a Duel Disk that rested atop his left arm. Joey's expression softened at the sight, eyebrows rising in almost disbelief, there _were_ enemies willing to duel.

"You and me? Duel?" he asked, pointing between himself and the boy.

The black-haired boy - who couldn't have been any younger than them, if not a year or two older - nodded with a sadistic grin, his eyes piercing through Joey like he were made of paper. The look sent a chill running down his spine.

"My master sent me to take down whoever I could. My name is Youhei and it's the last name you'll learn before you fail" the opponent chuckled sinisterly.

"We'll see" Joey growled, activating his Duel Disk without hesitation.

"_Duel_".

**DUEL START**

**YOUHEI -- JOEY  
****4000 -- LP -- 4000**

**FIRST TURN - YOUHEI**

"I'll start" Youhei declared, removing six rather from his deck, azure eyes falling to the cards in his possession, plucking one with a dark grin. "I summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World **[ATK 1600]**".

A fleshy creature appeared, the skin of a faint purple, armour forged out of bones. In its large hands, a massive sword sent a chill down Joey's back.

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn".

**SECOND TURN - JOEY**

Joey drew from his deck, eyeing the familiar cards that had been in his possession as early as Duellist Kingdom and Battle City; the cards he trusted.

"I summon Panther Warrior! **[ATK 2000]**" the blonde called, slapping the card onto his Duel Disk. "Then _I'll_ add a card face-down".

**THIRD TURN - YOUHEI**

"Heh; as powerful as your monster is, that's the move only a fool would make" Youhei chuckled, drawing a card. "Do you not expect me to hold stronger cards in my deck?"

"We'll see just what plays out, just get on with your move" Joey scowled, glaring at the man.

Destiny glanced at Tristan by her side, worry flashing in her eyes as she did; just why would Youhei's '_master_' send him to rid the world of the three by _duelling_ of all things? They _must_ know that they were with world-class duellists, what was the meaning behind duelling for life? Youhei pulled his Beiige from the field.

"I sacrifice Beiige in order to summon Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World! **[ATK 2300]**" Youhei yelled, holding up the Level 5 card before laying it on top of his Duel Disk.

Beiige moaned before shattering on the spot, a light floating downwards from where the being had been, expanding. The ground began to shake as the creature emerged; a large emerald green fiend with a bulging chest. Two wings hung over the wide shoulders of the massive creature bearing a black axe in its huge hands. Throughout the tremor, Tristan and Destiny shuffled their feet apart to stay upright, Destiny's hands on either side of her crown, eyes closed in terror. A cold shiver rushed through Joey's body as the creature appeared, causing him to shiver anxiously. The tremor subsided, allowing the three to calm themselves while Youhei chuckled darkly, his eyes void of life and filled with the desire to overwhelm Joey, a lust to kill.

'_It's strange… Youhei doesn't seem to be using the effects of his creatures. What's his plan? Does he plan on waiting for a deadly effect to use against me? Who __**is**__ this guy?'_ Joey thought, eyes locking onto his opponent.

"Joey, this looks dangerous, be careful" Destiny half-whimpered from behind.

"I know" Joey mumbled, without looking back to see the expressions of terror that had splashed across the faces of those he cared about.

"Goldd, attack Panther Warrior!" Youhei commanded, opening his hand as he directed it at the purple panther monster standing opposite his monster.

"I activate Scapegoat!" Joey yelled in protest.

"Why activate that now?" Destiny muttered, watching the duel intensely. "To protect his lifepoints in case he can't get a monster on the field next turn?"

"Perhaps he's hoping to bring his Panther Warrior back and use _them_ as the sacrifices for it to attack" Tristan answered.

The Magic card presenting four loveable small goats of different colours rose, provoking a sneer from Youhei who quickly pushed a control on his Duel Disk.

"I activate my Trap; Dark Bride!" he shouted. "This allows me to negate the activation of a Magic or Trap card on your field and destroy it, then you get to draw a card".

Joey scowled as his Magic Card exploded immediately, drawing from his deck. In front of him, Panther Warrior growled just as the large axe in Goldd's hands came down upon it, crushing it instantly. A wild gust whipped Joey, one strong enough to force Tristan and Destiny back slightly, the two groaned as their eyes closed, blind to the scene just to protect their sight. Joey glared at Youhei in the first instant he could.

**YOUHEI -- JOEY  
****4000 -- LP -- 3700**

"I'll set two cards face-down" he added. "And bring an end to my turn".

**FOURTH TURN - JOEY**

Joey pulled the top card from his deck, eyes fixed on the artwork that revealed it to be Nutrient Z. He added the card to his hand, analysing the few options he had; the duel had just started and already he found himself standing with his back to the wall.

"I summon Alligator Sword **[DEF 1200]** in defence mode" he stated, laying the card in a defensive position atop his Duel Disk.

"Trap card activate; Bottomless Trap Hole!" Youhei interjected. "When you summon a creature with 1500 attack points or more, then this destroys it".

Joey scowled, removing the card from his Duel Disk and into his Graveyard, swallowed by the opening to the Graveyard. Joey placed two cards in the lower level of his Duel Disk.

"I'll lay two cards face-down and end my turn" he mumbled.

**FIFTH TURN - YOUHEI**

Youhei drew, smirking at the identity of the monster he had drawn; Sillva, Warlord of Dark World. He placed the card contently in his hand and removed the monster beside it."I'll place a monster face-down" he stated, allowing the large holographic projection of the card to appear in his silence.

"Face-down?" Destiny mumbled to herself, clenching her fist in front of her chest. "Is he worried about Joey's face-down cards?"

"Goldd, attack him directly!" Youhei yelled, pointing at Joey.

The emerald-green Fiend stormed forward, gripping its axe tightly. Fear rushed through the veins of the two behind the blonde who glared at the creature, bracing himself.

"Trap card open: Nutrient Z!" he yelled back. "When I'm about to receive 2000 points or more of damage, this activates and gives me 4000 _before_ the attack!"

**YOUHEI -- JOEY  
****4000 -- LP -- 7700**

"Joey's lifepoints have risen to almost double the starting amount" Tristan commented with a grin. "You show him how a finalist duels!"

"But by increasing his lifepoints, Joey's showing that he's worried about what this guy is capable of. Even with just 1400 lifepoints, he could fight back, but he's increasing them as a security measure; so he doesn't lose" Destiny added solemnly.

The axe swung down over Joey, smashing into the ground in front of him. The concrete tore apart in front of the blond, almost sucking him into the fissure. He yelped and leapt back, watching the lifepoint display on his Duel Disk alter.

**YOUHEI -- JOEY  
****4000 -- LP -- 5400**

Youhei smirked at the devastation of his attack; despite the matter that Joey had gained more lifepoints than those lost. All that mattered was dealing damage, he didn't care how many points he had to eradicate; the more pain, the better the duel. He chuckled as his monster retreated to his side of the field.

"Turn end" he added.

**SIXTH TURN - JOEY**

Joey drew from his deck, smiling at the sight of a head rising from the ground in the artwork; he had drawn a useful card. He brought it to his Duel Disk, smirking at Youhei.

"I activate Premature Burial. By giving up 800 lifepoints, I can bring back my Panther Warrior!" he averred.

The armoured purple panther reappeared on Joey's field, roaring fiercely at its pervious demise and glaring at the monster that had removed it from the field.

**YOUHEI -- JOEY  
****4000 -- LP -- 4600**

"Next, I'll summon Little Winguard **[ATK 1400]** in attack mode!" the blonde added.

"'Attack mode'?" Tristan gasped. "That overconfident son of a -"

"Not quite" Destiny interjected. "I think Joey's got a use for that monster; he may be stupid sometimes, but not _that_ stupid".

"Little Winguard, destroy his face-down monster!" Joey yelled, pointing to the hidden creature.

The shorter caped warrior lunged forward, thrusting its small sword forward, piercing the face-down card. Above the piercing, a round creature appeared, opening its only eye and grinning inanely, tongue falling out of its mouth. Joey cringed at the sight of the creature as it exploded.

"Morphing Jar's effect activates; we discard our hands and draw five cards" Youhei chuckled.

Joey laid his hand in front of the opening to his graveyard, allowing the underground to swallow the hand, Youhei copied the movement. Simultaneously, they drew five cards as though starting the duel once again.

"Sillva, Warlord of Dark World's effect activates" Youhei proudly declared. "Because it was sent to the Graveyard via a card effect, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard".

"What?!" Joey exclaimed in horror.

"Be revived; Sillva, Warlord of Dark World! **[ATK 2300]**" Youhei yelled.

Before Youhei, the large black and silver creature appeared, challenging Goldd in size, Joey's body began to tremble unconsciously, his eyes widened in terror at the revelation that Youhei had been able to conjure from his deck. A large dagger appeared in Sillva's hand, sending another chill down Joey's spine; his creatures were too weak to survive attacks from the pair of Dark World creatures. Two creatures towering over his field, standing in his way of winning the duel - and surviving.

"I'll place a card face-down and end my turn" Joey mumbled, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead under the shadow of his unkempt fringe.

**SEVENTH TURN - YOUHEI**

Youhei drew his card, not even focusing on it when the opportunity to deal massive damage had seized his attention. He grinned widely, his expression much like a madman, like someone who had lost control of their mind. Joey scowled at the expression, was this what became of those taken by the enemy? Was this to be their fate; poisoned and twisted until they no longer reflected who they had once been?

"Goldd, destroy his Little Winguard!" Youhei yelled confidently, thrusting his hand forward until his arm reached its limitation.

The large emerald fiend storm forward once again, Joey's feet shuffled apart, ready to take on whatever Youhei could deal to him. Seeing the stance once again, Destiny's fists came to her chest in worry, watching helplessly, just as Tristan who glared uneasily.

"_Joey!_"

* * *

_**--Yugi / Yami / Vicky--**_

Yugi stepped ahead of the two in his company, keeping the stronghold hovering over the city in the corner of his eye, turning his back on the enemy could be fatal. In this war more than any other. Behind him, Yami silently lead Vicky in Yugi's footsteps, the quiet only thickened the tension in the air. Yugi looked over his shoulder at the two, hoping that a topic to discuss would surface in his mind; whether it be on- or off-topic. Anything.

"Have you guys any idea what we're going to do to take down that castle?" he asked after a moment of straining his mind.

"The structure seems familiar, but I can't place my finger on it" Yami commented. "The fact that it's floating is vital, but we have no way to take on an enemy out of our reach. They must have planned for this to be the case the entire time".

"An unfair advantage" Vicky sighed.

"There's got to be _some_ way for us to fight back. We've defended this place for so long and Fate suddenly decides to turn its back on us at a time like this?" Yugi moaned in frustration, glaring at the fortress. His arms crossed over his chest, almost like a child pouting. "It's not right, that wouldn't happen. There's a reason behind that floating, there's no way it can do that by itself".

"If we could get close enough, we could learn its secret, but that's going to be possible without someone offering their life to join the enemy and then we'd never learn" Vicky mumbled, following Yugi's eyes to the structure. "Where do you plan for us to _rendezvous_ with the others?"

"It's got to be somewhere they wouldn't expect, but it definitely _can't_ be KaibaCorp. We've dragged those kids into too much already" Yugi replied. "I feel pretty guilty. They would have become enemies if you guys hadn't saved them at the hospital, but at the same time, they're still targets. They're hiding like mice because they have no power to fight back with. They're always at risk".

"Just why are they after children?" Yami sounded.

"Huh?" Yugi uttered, looking at the individual that many claimed to be a long-lost twin of his. "You're right… that's got to be relevant, but we can't get any answer for it".

"There's too many questions without answers; we've got to start by _finding_ a way to obtain those answers" Yami spoke without looking at either by him. His eyes were set on the path ahead. "Once we meet with the others and analysed our options, then we'll have an understanding of where we truly stand, we can prepare a possible counterattack. Or we'll continue to lay low and spy on them, anything to get some answers".

"You think we can do that?" Yugi asked. "I hope Satoyo will be alright with the kids. I don't want them getting attacked and turned against us; I don't know if I could fight them".

The short boy sighed at the potential path; there were so many possibilities, so many paths shrouded in shadows, how were they to know which to take? Which would be the path that would bring salvation to the city and everyone in it? His mind began to rewind time, returning to the morning when he had been standing beneath the void that had grown into a blanketing abyss, turning his back on the threat when he claimed he couldn't bare to get involved. That he didn't want to fall victim.

And yet he had. No-one could escape. Fate had turned its back on them.

* * *

_**--Joey / Tristan / Destiny--**_

Time seemed to almost grind to a halt as Joey faced the incoming creature; Tristan and Destiny watching uselessly, hearts pounding against their chests. Pounding to tear through and escape. Joey raised his Duel Disk before the lower half of his face, as though to protect it from the damage that would come. His finger lifted, hitting a control on the edge of the machine.

"Trap card open! _Magic Arm Shield!_" he yelled.

For the first time since revealing himself to the trio, Youhei looked stunned. His smile had been wiped immediately. The machine depicted on the card appeared in front of it, like a child's toy with suction cups placed upon the end.

"With your Goldd's attack declared, I can steal a monster from your field and redirect the attack to i_t_" Joey elucidated whilst grinning. "And there's only one monster I can choose; _Sillva, Warlord of Dark World!_"

Youhei sucked in the air around him through his teeth, watching the toy arm grip his black and silver creature suction cup hands, dragging it to Joey's side of the field at a speed that surpassed Goldd with ease. Joey smirked confidently when the Warlord monster stood defensively in front of his Little Winguard. Youhei's eyes narrowed hatefully, filled with rage that Joey had been able to turn his creatures against each other. Goldd's axe thrust forward, meeting Sillva's sword, the two at a standoff. Between the clanging of weapons connecting, an eerie silence swept through the street, sending a chill down Destiny's spine. The weapons broke apart, allowing each creature to strike the other, howling in agony before evaporating swiftly. Joey chuckled victoriously, relieved that he had been able to rid two powerful creatures that had caused him nothing but trouble.

Across the field, Youhei's eyes were no longer visible beneath the black hairs of his fringe hanging over the upper half of his field, everything above nose concealed in a veil of shadows. Noticing the withdrawn appearance, almost as though Youhei couldn't face defeat, Joey's expression softened into confusion, watching the boy curiously.

"Youhei?" he muttered.

Youhei's head began to rise, revealing the eyelids that had closed over his eyes. Watching apprehensively, Tristan swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth, drops of sweat sliding down at the edges of his face. Youhei's eyes opened, fixed onto Joey - blood-red iris had claimed the usually peaceful azure eyes. He grinned wickedly, sending a wave of bitterness at the three, each shuddering at the transformation that had taken a hold of the opponent; someone that had been lose completely, taken when he had become vulnerable in the duel.

"Youhei, what's happened?" Joey called uneasily.

"You should worry more about yourself" Youhei chuckled, a second voice emitted from his mouth.

"It can't be…" Tristan gasped in shock.

"He's been taken control of" Joey growled. "This duel isn't about fighting Youhei, it's about _saving_ him".

"Try all you like, you won't succeed" Youhei protested confidently. "Turn end".

**EIGHTH TURN - JOEY**

Joey drew from his deck, eyes fixated on Youhei. Whoever was controlling him was as confident as everyone else he had come to face, especially when he claimed Joey wouldn't win the duel after his field had been left empty. Joey averted his eyes to the card he had drawn, his heart leaping out of his chest. Keeping a hold of the card between two fingers, he pulled the existing monster from his Duel Disk.

"I sacrifice Panther Warrior and Little Winguard…" he began, laying their cards in the graveyard and slapping down the higher levelled creature. "…In order to summon _Red-Eyes Black Dragon!_"

The two warriors faded as their cards vanished into the cemetery of the Duel Disk, opening a large light that drifted down from above, almost exploding to light the street in brightness. From the glow, a large black dragon emerged, its crimson eyes reflecting Youhei's. Joey's eyes narrowed as the realization of the duel sunk in; Youhei was an enemy, he couldn't be trusted. But he had become a slave to the ring leader, what if he was to be defeated? Would that rescue him from the fate he had suffered?

"Red-Eyes, direct attack!" the blonde yelled, opening his hand as his fingertips directed at the empty field ahead.

The dragon gave a low roar, keeping its jaws open as a red and black fireball began to grow between its sets of razor teeth. Joey chewed his bottom lip in the tense moment of the dragon's preparation, watching Youhei the entire time. The fireball left the dragon's mouth in an almost explosive manner, shooting across the field to accompany the dragon's shriek. Youhei's arms rose in front of him seconds before the explosion of the attack engulfing him occurred, flames and smoke shrouding him from view.

"Joey, you're over halfway there. Hang in there" Tristan called.

"Yeah" Joey mumbled, watching the smoke that began to show signs of dispersing.

**YOUHEI -- JOEY  
****1600 -- LP -- 4600**

Once the smoke cleared enough to see Youhei standing without damage, the silence following the echo of the blast came to an end. From Youhei's mouth, the darkest chuckle he had sounded, send a chill down Joey's spine; what had he just walked into? Youhei's laughter increased in volume until he threw his head back, cackling wildly.

"Youhei!" Joey yelled uneasily.

"Joey… you fool" Youhei muttered through his quieter chuckles once his head came forward once again, almost looking down at the ground at his feet. "You're so cocky yet you haven't faced the strongest force my deck has to offer".

"What?" Joey gasped, hazel eyes widening in concern about just what lied ahead.

"Your Red-Eyes dealt damage at a point when I had no cards on the field to fight back with" Youhei continued, his laughter reduced to a bare minimum, an amount that no longer affected his speech. "You see, I have one creature with a very special effect; when my opponent deals damage to me while I have no cards on the field, I can Special Summon it to the field".

"Sounds like a lot of trouble for one monster" Joey commented, tilting his head downwards slightly.

"It's worth it; it's the strongest my deck has to offer" Youhei replied with a grin. "I'll Special Summon my ultimate monster - _Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness! _**[ATK 2700]**"

Time seemed to halt altogether when a vortex of blue materialized, a young man emerging in sleeveless black armour. From his waist, a long cape hung behind his legs, partially due to the large tear in the centre of the cloth, large blades fixed onto the armoured gloves that covered his forearms. The upper half of his face concealed behind a black mask where long red hair sprouted; a young demonic man that had been called to deliver death to any enemy that stood against him. Joey's hazel eyes remained wide on the being, his body felt colder. Much colder. Fear had possessed him.

"Gorz has two effects depending on which type of damage was dealt in order to summon him" Youhei added, smirking darkly at Joey's anxiety. "Since it was battle damage, then an 'Emissary of Darkness' Token will be summoned and it carries the same amount of attack power as the lifepoints I lost".

"2400 attack points?!" Tristan yelped, leaning forward worriedly. "He's been leading Joey into his trap all alone".

"Not necessarily" Destiny muttered by his side, sweat sliding down the side of her face in his view. "His expression when Goldd and Sillva were destroyed wasn't one that suggested he expected their destruction, let alone planned it. And that was when his eyes became red; Youhei didn't want it to happen and whoever's controlling him wanted it even less. This situation just worked out for him, something tells me that the real Youhei didn't see the advantage he had gained when his monsters killed each other".

Tristan's eyes turned back to the duel, watching a duplicate of Gorz appear, the colours across its body faded somewhat. Joey growled, removing a card from his hand.

"I'll place a card face-down and end my turn" he murmured.

**NINTH TURN - YOUHEI**

"My turn; draw" Youhei declared, pulling at the top card. His smirk widened when his eyes met the sight of the Magic card, holding it for Joey to observe. "I activate Dark World Lightning. With this; I can select one face-down card and destroy it, then I discard from my hand. I'll target your first face-down card".

He placed the card into his Duel Disk, causing a bolt of lightning to strike the card, shattering it. Joey growled, he had been hoping to keep his Graceful Dice as a way to prevent his Red-Eyes from falling to the enemy. His eyes rose to the field as Youhei presented the card he had chosen.

"I discard my second Sillva, Warlord of Dark World" he chuckled, placing it in front of the Graveyard for the machine to swallow. "Then it's effect activates; when I discard it, I can Special Summon it".

"_Shit!_ He's going to overpower Joey's Red-Eyes and target his lifepoints" Tristan hissed.

Sillva appeared once again, a replica of the previous monster sharing the name. Joey grunted at the sight of the troublesome monster, Youhei chuckled through the jaws locked together at the sight of Joey's hateful glare.

"Gorz, destroy his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" he called, continuing to smirk darkly.

The strongest dashed forward, bringing his arms in front in preparation to slay the dragon. Joey lifted his Duel Disk and pressed the tip of his finger against the control behind his face-down card swiftly.

"Trap card activate; Skull Dice!" he yelled. "This card lets me roll a die, depending on the number I roll, your monsters lose that number of hundred attack points".

The small fiend creature appeared, clutching onto the red die. Gorz halted in the creature's presence, frozen as the die left the hands of the tiny caster. Joey's eyes locked onto the die, praying for the four or higher that his Red-Eyes required to destroy Gorz and survive. The tumble seemed to last an eternity, one in which his heart pounded fiercely against his chest. Without rolling to draw out the gruelling wait, the die hit the ground, presenting two dots, Joey clicked his tongue fearfully when he realized that Gorz was still strong enough to take down his dragon. The warrior resumed his dash as though nothing had happened, his attack points dropping by 200. His blades slashed the dragon's chest, leaving the wounded beast to shriek in a manner that tore at Joey's heart before it vanished.

**YOUHEI -- JOEY  
****1600 -- LP -- 4500**

"Heh, you're defenceless now" Youhei stated, his grin holding strong. "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World **[ATK 2100]**, attack him directly!"

The black and silver warrior dashed forward following Gorz's leap back to the home territory, wasting no time in lunging at Joey and raising the blade in its large hands above its head. Joey raised his Duel Disk defensively, glaring up at the monster he had already destroyed once towering over him once again. The weapon came down, striking the makeshift shield, breaking away when a moment passed, Joey's eyes fell to the lifepoints counter that altered, a drop of sweat sliding down when the value decreased sharply.

**YOUHEI -- JOEY  
****1600 -- LP -- 2400**

The assailant retreated to the opposite side of the field, standing the opposite side of Youhei, all three watching Joey coldly. Youhei chuckled at the sight of the blonde standing helplessly, unable to defend himself against the onslaught. His hand opened up once directed at him.

"Emissary of Darkness Token **[ATK 2200]**, direct attack!" he commanded.

An assured victory lied just beyond the attack, there was no chance that Joey would draw a creature powerful enough to stand as a shield and against three monsters. Youhei - or the one controlling him - held back the urge to laugh coldly at Joey's agony against the weapons his creatures launched at him. The replica of Gorz mimicked the movements of the original, raising its arms to meet Joey's Duel Disk. Time stood still again as the two push their forearms against one another, the Token's blade slipping away after the damage had been dealt. Soundlessly, it leapt gracefully to the other side of the field, leaving Joey standing with his back against the wall alone.

**YOUHEI -- JOEY  
****1600 -- LP -- 200**

"_Joey!_" Tristan and Destiny cried simultaneously.

"His deck is a lot tougher than I thought. And it was difficult to take on when he had Goldd alone on the field, let alone _these_ guys" Joey muttered from behind his Duel Disk. "Unless I'm able to get something amazing, then I can't last another turn".

"I've enjoyed watching you suffer during my turn, now you get to face disappointment when you can't draw anything useful" Youhei chortled. "Turn end".

**TENTH TURN - JOEY**

Joey drew from his deck, feeling his heart pounding furiously against the internal barrier of his chest. His hand twitched, revealing the card to him, his eyes widened at the sight of it, bringing it to his Duel Disk and forcing himself to stand straight.

"I activate my Magic card - Monster Reborn!" he called. "And I'll use it to revive the same creature you destroyed last turn. Rise again; _Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!_"

The holographic projection of the card appeared, emitting a blinding light from which the familiar screech came from. Youhei's eyebrows rose at the sight of the black dragon appearing from the brightness, soaring out onto the field again. His dark expression resumed when the light vanished and the card entered Joey's graveyard.

"What are you playing at?" he asked coldly. "Your Red-Eyes has the same number of attack points as it had during the last bout between it and Gorz, are you planning to have Red-Eyes stay with you until the very end?"

"No… it's far from that" Joey mumbled, the hairs of his fringe falling over his eyes. The look caught Youhei's glowing eyes, who watched with an expression that implied the move had yet to faze him, as had Joey's sudden withdrawal. "I don't want to hurt you, Youhei, but I've got to save you by defeating you. So I have one final move to free you from these bindings you're trapped in".

"What are you talking about?" Youhei growled. "This boy is my slave and always will be; especially when we eliminate each and every one of you; the scum that you are, humans cowering in the shadows of our empire".

"We're not… we're fighting for what we believe and what we care for" Joey protested, fringe lifting. The eyes burning brightly with the flame that kept him alive presented to Youhei. "I'm fighting for Youhei just as I fight for this City. Just as I fight for my sister. _You_ invaded our home and we're not standing for it. This is what the past weeks have been leading up to. Magic card activate; _Megamorph!_"

"No way…" Destiny breathed.

"Of all cards he could have held onto" Tristan added, just as shocked.

"When I equip this to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, it's attack points will double because my lifepoints are lower than yours" Joey stated.

"What? It can't be!" Youhei breathed in shock.

A roar erupted from the throat of the dragon, its wings expanding to their limits. Joey stared up at the being he had held so close for so long, the creature he had come to see as a partner. The legendary dragon he had won in his early days of the game; that had saved him. And represented so much. Youhei's right eye twitched at the aura coming from the dragon, sweat quickly building against the skin of his forehead.

"Youhei, forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you" Joey cried out. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, end this! **[ATK 4800]** _Destroy Gorz!!_"

The dragon shrieked again, opening its mouth where another fireball quickly materialized. Youhei took a step backwards as he glared uneasily at the creature. The dragon fired the attack, the comet-like attack shooting across the distance and slamming into Gorz who shattered instantly. A fierce gust pushed Youhei back, who lifted his Duel Disk in front of his face defensively as he yelled out. The gust quickly proved too much when he flew back, eyes forced from the sight of Joey and his dragon to the red and black sky overhead, the flight over the ground lasting an eternity.

**YOUHEI -- JOEY  
****0 -- LP -- 200**

**DUEL END**

Youhei's body slammed against the ground, the boy moaning weakly as it did. Joey rushed past the creatures as they faded into nothing, he didn't care about anything more than helping the falling opponent. Vampire or not - Youhei had been defeated, he had to have been released from the control of the enemy, to become an ally.

"_Youhei!_" he yelled.

The blonde dropped to his knees by Youhei, hearing the scuffles of Tristan and Destiny approaching. Sliding his right hand beneath Youhei's head, Joey proceeded to bring the boy's cranium closer.

"Youhei, are you alright? Say something!" he cried out desperately.

"We'll get help" Tristan called, snagging Destiny's wrist and dragging her away, despite the protest she launched.

Joey didn't observe their dash, the words falling on deaf ears. He had to ensure that the black-haired teenager was unharmed. Youhei's eyes then opened, the same blood-red glow that haunted the blonde, his iris remained the foreign shade. Yet the dark circles beneath at the fact that he hadn't tried to flee was crucial, Joey laid his hand on Youhei's chest, feeling the heart beating furiously.

"So you've won this battle…" Youhei mumbled.

"Release Youhei, he should be free to live as he likes" Joey protested.

"That's not possible. You see these duels are much like those games of darkness you've played" Youhei answered hoarsely. "In these duels, the loser is stripped of their life".

"_What?!_ Are you trying to play God here?" Joey almost screamed, glaring at the eyes that bore the weak hatred clinging to the body lying in front of him.

"This boy is just the first of many sacrifices. Think of it this way; at least he will never understand" the weakened boy replied.

"Bastard! You took Youhei's life into your hands and did whatever you wanted. I bet this is how you got to Hiro" Joey spat.

"You're still clinging to that, are you? I'll arrange for a battle between the two of you at a later time…" Youhei chuckled. "That is… if you survive that long. I have my eyes on a greater prize for now".

"'Greater prize'?" Joey echoed; disgusted by just how the enemy saw them.

"You can be the second to fall, right after I've claimed the life of that spiky haired runt you called a champion and a friend" Youhei answered.

"_Bastard!_" Joey snapped.

"Youhei may not have felt any resentment, but I possess great bile for you humans" Youhei added. "You think that this has been a one-sided war so far, don't you? Even if you fight back, you're only waltzing into your worst nightmares. And you can't wake up screaming".

Once the words came to an end, Joey realized something strange about Youhei's body - it was fading to grey. His body was dissolving into dust. His mouth fell open, turning back to Youhei's face which softened; he finally realized what the other end had meant when he had spoken of Youhei never understanding, like it was a good thing. That the Youhei that walked the earth as a civilian had already sunken too far to recognize he was dying.

"Youhei!" Joey cried. "_Youhei!_"

A million thoughts ran through his mind: wishing, praying, mutely begging that the process halt, that there be a way to undo what had happened. Just waiting for Youhei to live. Tears began to line the bottom on Joey's eyes, there was nothing he could do, he had never felt so helpless… not since those times so long ago, that felt like another life. But this was an innocent, dying in his arms. Was everyone that had suffered a transformation doomed to this fate? Destiny raced towards the pair, sucking in her breath when she comprehended what was happening.

"Joey! What's -?"

"Youhei's going to die" Joey cried.

"There's got to be a way we can stop it!" Destiny protested, falling to her knees beside the blonde.

Joey reached down, clutching Youhei's evaporating hand. In that moment, it was like he knew the boy; he mutely vowed to pass on the news to his friends and family… if he could track them. He would keep the boy's memory alive. He would seek vengeance. Youhei's colourless eyes slowly fell shut, his head tilting against Joey's arm. In that moment, the process of dissolving quickened; the body of an innocent young man gone.

"Youhei…" Joey sobbed discreetly, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"This is terrible" Destiny muttered, the same clear droplets building at the bottoms of her eyes. "We can't allow anyone else to fall victim to this fate. No should suffer as Youhei did".

Joey brushed his face with the sleeve of his blue jacket, picking himself up instantly. His eyes opened once again, glaring at the fortress hanging in the sky, the place where Youhei's life had come to an end. Destiny stood by his side, the sight provoking Tristan to dash back.

"Hey!" he called, only able to witness the smallest of Youhei's disappearance.

Neither of the pair looked back at him, they remained focused on the enemy lair; the untouchable stronghold. Joey stepped forward; the first step of his resolution to the victims; those that had perished, those that could face death, those that had lost their everyday lives in hiding because of the invasion that had disrupted life. His mind set on one thing; the words that the voice through Youhei had emitted. The true target of the enemy; someone they couldn't afford to lose. The past seized his heart, his fists tightening by his sides with the same passion that burned in his eyes to protect those that he held close.

'_Yugi…'_

* * *

**Next time**

_The counterattack begins. But it seems the enemy is already aware of the intentions of the group. A sinister twist takes place and in it; a silver lining. Strategy must change for the sake of a certain comrade. Chapter Ten - "Ominous Gust"._

* * *

_I know, the Dark World cards come from the GX timeline while this story isn't that far. Someone more familiar put together the deck and it fit the theme. If I've messed up the duel, I'll fix it immediately, it's the first duel I've planned by myself and it's following the TCG rather than the effects of the anime, prime example being Skull and Graceful Dice; makes things a lot easier. Thanks for reading, please review too._

_- CuteYami, 7th June 2009_


	10. Ominous Gust

**Yu-Gi-Oh - Vampire Empire**

_Normal lives in Domino City were shattered when the arrival of beings from another world arrived. Amongst the few survivors, Yugi Muto and his companions must fight back the threat and protect their true target. Rated for language, violence and character death._

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Ominous Gust**

Yugi stepped out of the shadows hanging over the backstreet that he, Yami and Vicky had travelled into and through, gazing cautiously either side of the opening. His heart thumped against his chest, a constant reminder that they were on the run, hiding like convicts from the looming structure hovering over the city; eyes that were attempting to locate them. The short teenager pressed his back to the wall behind him, taking sharp breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Yami continued into his field of view, eyeing his companion agitatedly.

"Yugi, are you sure you're fine to continue on straight away? Why don't we rest for a moment?" he sounded mellifluously.

"No, I'll be fine. I can't hold you guys up, I've got to be stronger than this. It's something I promised myself I'd do when we couldn't protect the city the first time" Yugi protested uneasily.

"Yugi…" Vicky breathed anxiously; the last thing they could afford was for Yugi to tire simply because he had become desperate to prove himself. Prove that he was capable of fighting on the battlefield he had stepped into.

The brunette's brow furrowed worriedly, watching as Yugi slid down the wall, the rough bricks scratching at his back, threatening to tear the fabric of his shirt. His rear hit the ground; the darkened alley had become a place for brief rest. Yami stepped beside Yugi, unable to put his mind at ease, unable to convince himself that Yugi was right. Doubt clouded his thoughts, his mind set on continuing the supposed role that had been bestowed upon him after the Puzzle's completion in protecting the young male that had released him. Even after his liberation from the artefact, he was still persistent to show his gratitude to Yugi for returning light to him, for setting him free in such a fascinating world - each time Yugi would reply with that it had been fate's choice and he didn't have to make up anything to the boy.

His eyes wandered to Vicky who remained standing, gazing at the sky as though searching for something. Her eyes grimly scouring for something that couldn't be found. Yami stepped towards her, allowing Yugi to rest; the movement attracted her attention, her eyes falling to greet him.

"We'll get through this" he sounded bluntly.

The girl nodded in response, her jaws locked against each other without any sign of parting to answer verbally to the claim. The fact intrigued the taller male while the shorter remained oblivious of their presence opposite each other. Yami found his eyes also gradually rising to the blood red sky, locking onto the fortress that hovered leisurely over the city, his eyes narrowing, filled with abhor for the beings inside of the floating castle. They had invaded a foreign world and the right to a normal life from each citizen of the city. They had trespassed and taken control. The blood gushing through his veins flowed faster, his hatred for the monsters provoking a rush of determination to eradicate them from the humans' plain.

From the cold concrete, Yugi glanced up, catching the flame burning in his eyes. One that he had seen rarely, even during tournaments and life-deciding duels - a flare of vengeance. A chill rushed down Yugi's spine, the young champion still felt intimidated by how his former Other Half's temperament could descend into chaos. Without giving his doppelganger an opportunity to notice the concern in his large amethyst eyes, Yugi picked himself from the ground, brushing where the dust and debris from the alley had clung to his trousers.

"We should press on. If we don't, we'll make ourselves vulnerable. And delay ourselves from meeting with the others" he stated.

The other two glanced at Yugi as he turned his back to them. Before either could say a word, he advanced.

* * *

_**--Kaiba / Tea / Ryou--**_

The brunette female strolling between the men in her company gave a heavy sigh, seizing the white haired man's attention, his chestnut eyes shifting to her. In her eyes, he witnessed the doubt she held over the possibility of such a risky approach to the enemy succeeding.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Hm?" Tea sounded, glancing at him.

"Is everything alright? Are you worried about what we're doing?" Ryou inquired, curious as to why she reacted to the sound of his voice like she wasn't expecting it.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about the others. At least we're not in any danger yet, but we don't know what could have happened to them" the brunette answered, creasing her brow.

"We should focus on ourselves or else that could be our downfall if we _were_ to run into trouble" Ryou muttered.

"An idea would be to keep quiet" Kaiba scowled. "If you don't want them to find us; then keep it down or you may as well attract their attention purposely".

Tea sounded her frustration in the form of a moan, her eyes falling downcast. Ryou noted the mismatched personalities in their trio - while both Tea and Kaiba shared the same shade of chocolate brown hair and deep sapphire eyes, their characters couldn't have been further apart. His eyes drifted from the pair, observing the ruined street around them, business structures in disrepair, homes that presented no life, the road torn. The families crossed Ryou's mind - how did children deal with this apocalyptic world? Did their pets understand? What about the vulnerable and lonely elders in their twilight years? How many people had died over the past days into weeks? Tea dared not speak again; she locked up her concerns about their comrades, leaving Ryou feeling very uncomfortable, strolling along the empty streets, no words to shift their focus elsewhere.

He eyed Kaiba following another corner, how could the company president feel so calm? Because he was used to being under pressure? Because he had faced peril before? The same could be said for Tea, yet she focused more on the risks rather than moving ahead, concentrating on where their destination lied. Silence had never felt so awkward, not any occasion he could recall at least. It put him on edge, even the sound of a stone skipping ahead after a narrow encounter with the sole of a shoe could be enough to unleash the panic the three held - no matter how well Kaiba would hide it, he couldn't be completely fearless. It was what Ryou believed. Anything that came from something the three of them didn't cause would lead to chaos. That feeling led Ryou to resort to whatever in order to speak, to end the tense quiet.

"Tea, how long did the others say it would be before we meet up?" he inquired.

"I think they said a couple of hours" Tea whispered, hoping not to aggravate Kaiba further. Even if she perceived his attitude as childish, he was still one of the best duellists in the world; they may need him.

"I see" Ryou sighed. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll fight against whatever took over and get the city we know back. And _everyone_ that has been taken. Just like Hiro".

"Just like Hiro" Tea muttered, casting her eyes forward.

The embers of her fire flickered, the memory of a classmate - someone she had known - falling victim to the intruders. Perhaps it was all she needed. Without taking in the comment about someone the pair knew, Kaiba rolled his eyes at Ryou's baseless claims that they could restore the city. He had his motivation to fight, but he wouldn't be blinded by optimism, even if they could win, it would be a gruelling war. One he would not allow to end without wreaking his revenge.

* * *

_**--Joey / Tristan / Destiny--**_

Joey dashed ahead, paying no attention to any distance growing between him and the two in his company. Behind, Destiny had been able to stay close, gradually falling back. Tristan had recovered the distance that had been created at the beginning of the race, yelling constantly about why Joey had left the site of Youhei's demise so suddenly.

"Joey, are you even listening?" he bellowed.

The blonde gave no reply, his narrow eyes focused ahead. The shift from his usual light-hearted disposition stunned Tristan - someone who had been Joey's friend for years, before the emergence of Yugi and Tea in their lives. The brunette could only conclude that something had happened in those moments he had been missing from the scene of the duel's aftermath. Something major. His legs quickened slightly, close to reaching the limits of his body's speed, a movement enough to move him by Destiny's side, his eyes landing upon her face.

"What's going on?" he inquired.

"Youhei died from that duel. I'm not sure whether that's the sole reason for Joey's dash though" the female answered. "Through Youhei, the master sounded a threat - one I believe was directed at Yugi. _That_ may be why Joey's acting strangely, why he won't wait for us to catch up".

"Yugi?" Tristan echoed. "I really thought we were done with all this".

"I'm sure everyone was convinced" Destiny panted. "But it seems that's not the case, there's something that wasn't conquered before the Ceremonial Duel".

"I can't decide which is worse - having them all appear one after another or waiting so long we actually believed we were finished, only to find whoever's behind this wave is capable of annihilating the city" Tristan sighed, shaking his head.

"I just hope this _isn't_ the beginning of a new era of threats lining up to face the others" Destiny murmured.

"I'm with you there, I don't think I can handle another few years of this" Tristan sighed, exasperated from the bouts against darkness slipping through to the human world, to the tranquil lives of innocent people.

"Well hopefully, you won't have to" Destiny answered without taking her eyes from Joey. "But we need to learn just which way the others are, we could be blinding running away from them as we speak".

"But as usual, he doesn't contemplate that possibility" Tristan moaned.

"Give him the benefit of the doubt, he just duelled an innocent guy infected by the enemy and watched him die before us" Destiny protested softly, she too had been there; she too could feel Joey's frustration.

"Joey!" Tristan yelled, glaring ahead to the blonde dashing several feet ahead. "Where are you heading? We could be running away from Yugi and the others".

Joey pace began to slow, coming to a gradual halt. Destiny and Tristan came to a standstill either side of him, Destiny inches from his Duel Disk, gazing at him apprehensively.

"Joey… if this is about Youhei, I understand. I saw it too" she uttered sympathetically. "I can't allow them to use innocent people as bait and then strip them of their ruined lives. But if you want to help Yugi, we need to think about what we're doing".

"Yeah, man. If they're trying to recruit Yugi, then we have to think logically and stay strong" Tristan added, raising a loosely clenched fist by his side.

Joey's neck twisted, his eyes moving towards the brunette by his side. The silence throughout the seconds unnerved Tristan, Joey's disposition had taken a battering in the moments following the duel's end; this was simply the result of that.

"He doesn't want to recruit Yugi" the blonde mumbled, locking his blazing hazel eyes onto Tristan. "He wants to _kill_ Yugi".

* * *

_**--Yugi / Yami / Vicky--**_

Yugi shrugged off the fatigue that slowly crept up his body, cursing himself for his lack of physical strength. A short distance behind, Vicky remained by Yami's side, watching the shorter of the men anxiously. Even from behind, it was apparent that Yugi had worn himself out. She averted her eyes to Yami, grateful that she could stand with someone else she trusted, someone she could confide in.

"Yugi's going to wear himself down until he can no longer move, isn't he?" she uttered nervously.

"It seems he's that determined to atone for not being able to protect everyone when this began" Yami muttered, sounding very like he bore no sympathy for his modern world counterpart. "If he reaches the end of his endurance, we'll have no choice but to carry him, we can't let him leave himself vulnerable to the enemy".

Vicky nodded in response to the suggestion, both felt close to Yugi and neither would allow him to fall and sit where the enemy could reach him. But waiting until he collapsed was something she felt quite uncomfortable with, why allow him to wear himself down so far rather than merely pick him up while he had little strength left to fight with?

"Yugi" she called, hurrying behind the shorter male. "Why don't we take a break? We'll all getting a little tired and that won't do we're better off worrying the others for a short while rather than take longer because we've worn ourselves down and taking even longer. What do you say?"

"We should carry on" Yugi mumbled tonelessly, his eyes concealed by the shadow of his bangs hanging over his lashes.

"Yugi…" Vicky sighed, defeated. The boy continued to walk on ahead like stopping meant death, leaving her standing along until Yami caught up with her. "This isn't _'The Long Walk'_".

"His determination… it can be a deadly thing, Joey could relate" Yami mumbled. "It seems we have no choice but to wait".

"That's no good. Yugi won't be in a fit state to do anything if we're confronted before we get to the rendezvous point" Vicky lamented heavily. "Are you really willing to take that risk?"

"Ordinarily, no. Yugi and I have shared his body throughout periods of peril like this. This occasion is the first where we stand separate" Yami answered colourlessly, his eyes locked onto the undersized student. "If anything like this happened before, I would just use the Puzzle to take control of Yugi's body; the will only needs to activate one way for the switch to occur. That way, I could bare some pain and allow Yugi to rest. But with this body, I don't have the opportunity to relieve Yugi".

"A stubborn host can be a pain, huh?" Vicky muttered.

Yami gave a nod without taking his eyes from the young man in question. Vicky, meanwhile, glanced over her shoulder, concern regarding an ambush in Yugi's exhausted state crept up her body - she had known Yugi years ago, well aware how weak his body was. He was the perfect target when he reached this stage of fatigue - one that embraced him much earlier than most. Walking blindly ahead, her brow furrowed, fearing that someone or something could dive out from the shadows and ambush them. Paranoia was already seeping in, defences would crack and fear would consume; something that each and every person fighting the darkness would have to be wary of. Vicky turned her eyes ahead again, despite to keep close to those in her company, not willing to lose Yugi and Yami. Her eyes shifted apprehensively between the two, certain that a rift was gradually tearing the two apart, Yugi's stubbornness was going to push him to his limits while Yami watched on without any exterior inclination to assist him before a time when his willpower would no longer be enough to push him forward. Her eyes fell to the ground, staring frustrated at the fissured ground, tracing the cracks along the road beneath.

Something as simple as cracks running along the road seized her focus as she strolled by Yami's side, keeping his feet in her field of view whilst advancing. Her mind rewound time, returning to years before, years when she and Yugi could play together. Even then, they would observe the cracks in pavements, making games out of the fractures in paths and roads. Simple days simple years ago, times when they weren't fighting for survival - for theirs or for the sake of an entire city, an entire world. She began to chew her lip, teeth scratching at the skin dry from lack of beverages over the time since leaving KaibaCorp's headquarters.

-

"_Yugi" the young brunette girl sitting on a climbing frame uttered, swinging her legs beneath._

"_Yeah?" seven year old Yugi Muto asked, gazing up at her from his place on the ground._

"_What do you think you're going to do in ten years time?" Vicky inquired, smiling as she gazed at the sky over the trees at the opposite end of the lush green park._

"_I don't know" Yugi sighed, crossing his arms behind his head, his eyes rising to the heavens over them. "Wouldn't I still be in school?"_

"_Yeah, but… outside that" Vicky giggled. "What would you be aiming for?"_

"_I suppose Grandpa would want me to prepare to take over the Game Shop" Yugi sighed. "I love games, but I'd want to travel. Domino City is a tiny part of Japan. And Japan is a tiny part of the world. I want to see more of it"._

"_Yeah, I know what you mean" Vicky spoke, her voice light with hope as a breeze began to blow against their tiny bodies, stroking their hair. "The world is such a large place; it'd be great to see all of what it has to offer. All the different cultures, all the different types of people. Everyone has their own world in this planet. This place that holds us all together, it'd be great to see as much of it as possible"._

_Yugi smiled, nodding his head. They shared the same view on their planet; they were young, but curious. The type that would ask themselves why the sky was blue, what the universe was expanding into, eager to understand everything around them, fascinated by the nature around them and the people that surrounded them._

"_Hey" Yugi continued, allowing the corners of his mouth to descend into a neutral expression. "We'll travel together, won't we?"_

"_Of course" Vicky chuckled lightly, leaning forward to see the boy standing at the base of the frame. "Even if we get separated, well meet up again. I've heard my parents talking about how people don't always stay together physically. But even if one of us leaves Domino City, we'll come back"._

"_I don't think my Grandpa's going to leave. Not when my mum still lives with us, we've still got a business here" Yugi called, smiling up at her._

_The girl nodded, glancing down at him again as a new topic seeped into her mind. "Hey, are you still working on that puzzle thing your Grandpa gave you?"_

"_That golden box?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow curiously._

"_Yeah. My mum told me that you were drawing pieces when she was over one time recently" Vicky replied with a nod. "There're so many pieces. Even for you, it'll take a long time"._

"_Maybe, it's really hard so far" Yugi sighed. "Those pieces make it seem so daunting. They're so small and none ever seem to fit together"._

"_Don't worry, you'll get it done" Vicky chirped confidently. "Don't give up. Didn't your Grandpa say you get a wish if you complete it?"_

"_Yeah" Yugi laughed. "Maybe I'll wish that we can see the world together one day. All of it"._

"_Don't waste it on something we've already promised to do" Vicky giggled. "I'm sure you'll find something to wish for by the time you finish it"._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously._

"_Nothing, nothing" Vicky chortled nervously, waving away any mistrust Yugi detected in her words. "I know you'll do it. Even if it takes a long time. And I want to be there when you make that wish"._

"_Yeah. Thanks" Yugi breathed, smiling up at her._

_Vicky reached out, opening her hand for him to take. Yugi gazed at the gesture for a moment before climbing towards her, stretching his arm to grasp her hand. They met, wrapping their fingers around the other's hand and pulled together, working against gravity until Yugi sat beside Vicky, both gazing at the blue sky. The peaceful shade that would consume the heavens for another short period before the sun's descent towards the horizon would colour them various shades._

"_This time in ten years… this day… we'll still be together, won't we?" Yugi asked, turning to Vicky with a smile._

"_Yeah. We'll swear on it" the girl answered with a nod and smile, reaching for him, her smallest finger extended. "We'll promise to meet here in ten years to this day"._

"_Yeah" Yugi called enthusiastically, wrapping his smallest finger around hers. "We'll meet here in ten years from today. I promise"._

"_Me too" Vicky giggled, shaking his hands through her finger wrapped around his. Sealing the promise, their vow to return. The sun shining brightly upon them as they wished for their reunion to transpire in a decade._

-

Vicky's eyes rose, meeting the sight of Yugi who had wandered ahead while her pace slowed to a snail's. Quickening her pace, she closed the gap between the shortest of the trio and herself, passing Yami who watched in the hope she could wake the stubborn boy.

"Yugi, wait up" she called.

She grasped Yugi's shoulder, forcing him to a halt, his eyes moving towards her face. His mouth opened slightly seeing her expression, one of fear for the future. The same expression she wore on the day her family moved from the city, the morning when the families met once more for their final day together.

"Don't push yourself. You're only going to make things worse" she pleaded. "If you continue like this, then you won't be of any use to anyone. You'll be too tired to fight. If you _really_ want to atone for what's happened, because you feel you failed; then let us help. We're just as responsible as you; we let the city down too".

Yugi's head lowered, like the words had struck a chord in him, his eyes shadowed from view. Yami paused beside them, looking down at Yugi sternly, determined to remain a pillar of strength if Yugi continued to beat himself up over what had happened.

"Yugi, if anyone should be guilty over what's happened, it should be me" he stated. "Once you won in the Ceremonial Duel, I was sent to rest in the Afterlife - that was supposed to be the end of it. Once the Gods took pity on me, seeing how I missed life here and granted me a second chance to live again - a full life - evil was given an opportunity to rise again. I'm the one responsible, just as I've always been. Your lives were ordinary before I arrived, before you solved the Puzzle and released me to the world. I was a curse upon your existence, the shadow that lured threats to target you".

"No" Yugi hissed suddenly. "I was alone before you came into my life. You became my friend - a part of me - you gave me others that became my friends. You're not a curse; we were just missing half of ourselves. And we gained them".

"Then there was no reason for me to return" Yami sighed, his sharp eyes bearing the guilt swirling within his heart, fighting the urge to turn away in disgust of what he was convinced was the truth. "I just opened up the doors of chaos to rule your lives again. I brought you peace to an end".

"I'm sure it would have ended either way - I'm the Duel Monsters champion, even if there wasn't a threat involving the Millennium Items, someone would come after me for my title" Yugi protested. "Whether it be a lethal assault or not. Life for me was just never going to be simple; I've been fighting since I was young. Ever since I was alone. You gave me a reason to fight, and then the strength. I still hold that strength, but with you by mind side, I have a constant reminder of that. I remember that I have to fight and I have the memories of what gave me the strength. The times that I shared with my friends. I won't forget them just as you didn't forget what it was like to live. Even though you were left in darkness for thousands of years, you found light and you embraced it. Even when your time to pass on came - you didn't want to return because you feared or despised Death, but because you embraced life, the life you never had".

"Yugi" Yami whispered, astounded by his former partner's philosophy regarding the long deceased Pharaoh.

Yugi nodded, gazing into the face of the man, his eyes possessing a flame that had long disappeared from his eyes. "After all… I've seen your body".

Yami's eyes widened slightly at the claim, he could recall no such time. He stood, waiting for Yugi to continue as he knew the boy would when the lack of recollection was clear in his face. His eyes.

"When I first met Shadi" the boy continued. "The Egyptian Exhibit was opening at the Museum and the curator wanted to put the Puzzle on display for the day. It was long before I realized you were living inside of me, so I had no idea I was passing you on as well. Shadi claimed that the mummy we saw had lost its name. Ever since I learned what you were fighting for in Battle City, I've been convinced that corpse was yours".

Yami made no response to the tale of the Egyptian spirit possessing two Items in the Museum where he had learned of his origins. Answers to questions that cropped up in Duellist Kingdom and many more joining those that remained unanswered. Yugi's brow furrowed at the lack of response from the former Pharaoh.

"I'm sorry".

* * *

_**--Joey / Tristan / Destiny--**_

Joey burst through the street's end, coming across a large open area. The City's centre. His hazel eyes darted across the area, finding no sign of Yugi, Yami or Vicky, nothing to indicate he had found the boy he feared for. Behind him, Tristan and Destiny emerged, both as anxious about the lack of companions. The silence came to an end when a stone bounced against the concrete from the far end, forcing the three to raise their defences.

Three shadows slipped into the centre first, ahead of their possessors. Joey's Duel Disk swung into its activation state as he braced himself for another battle - whether it be a single adversary or a trio to hold all three back. The first to emerge revealed their legs as they strode out of the shadows, a short crimson skirt hanging over the tops of the legs. Joey lowered his arms when he realized what had happened, hearing the voice he expected cross the area.

"Joey?"

"Tea, what are you doing here?"

Tea stood out of the shadows, staring dumbfounded at the three as Ryou and Kaiba emerged, proving there was no threat. The two groups approached the other, with the exception of Kaiba who remained composed, arms folded tightly over his chest. Destiny and Tea stood by each other, speaking of the fact they had joined and how something felt amiss.

"Joey, why are you here? This is the route we selected to travel to the rendezvous" Ryou affirmed.

"We ran into someone. A guy infected by those monsters" Joey spat, unable to utter the name that labelled the vile race. "The guy became possessed, we're certain by the leader, he threatened us with killing Yugi and then the guy died".

"'Died'?" Ryou gasped in horror. "And he wants to eliminate Yugi on top of everything else he's done?""I guess he sees Yugi as the biggest threat" Joey sighed. "We've just been trying to find him and warn him about what's happening".

From where he stood, Kaiba scoffed, rolling his sapphire eyes at the declaration that Yugi was the biggest threat to the enemy. Even though he had seen the boy's power, both from the sidelines and first-hand, he was still determined to prove that he could be the only suitable rival for the champion. The former champion would rise from the ashes and prove himself like the phoenix within him rose after their first duels. Clearly, the enemy hadn't appreciated that or acknowledged the efforts. He would prove himself in time.

"Well if they're after him, then we should regroup and defend him together" Tea interjected desperately. "If they try to wear him out by duelling until he becomes overwhelmed then we've got to hurry. Yami's the only other duellist with him and he could be targeted too".

"Tea's got a point" Destiny added, turning to Tristan and Joey.

"Do you guys have any idea where they could be by this point?" Tristan asked, eyes darting amongst those in his presence. "We could call him and tell him about what's happening".

"The signal from my phone is weak. They must have done something to interfere with the strength of the signal so we couldn't contact each other" Tea sighed.

"So we doomed ourselves as we stepped out of KaibaCorp, there was no way we could gather at a rendezvous" Ryou scowled. "They've lured us into a trap and into the open".

"And when Youhei was beaten, they knew we were out!" Joey gasped in horror. "We've got to find Yugi before they get to him".

Joey turned on his heels, leaping ahead of the others without any thought to wait. Well aware that the blonde wasn't going to wait, Destiny and Tristan hurried after him, provoking Tea and Ryou to follow suit. Tea glanced over her shoulder, seeing Kaiba strolling averse to following Joey of all people.

"Kaiba, aren't you coming? Even for you, it's dangerous to be alone" she called over her shoulder.

"I won't follow a dog like the rest of you" Kaiba snorted. "Are you a load of lost puppies if you follow him? I won't join your litter".

Tea scowled, shrugging his comments off and turning her head to focus ahead. If wanted to make snide comments and stroll at a leisurely pace, then he was looking out for himself - she could only get the impression that he was forcing them to choose between himself and Yugi, something they wouldn't be willing to do; something they could make their minds up quickly on. Yugi was their friend, Kaiba was a rival bound to them by fate. He didn't care for them and they couldn't care for him in the same way they cared for Yugi. The manner they _treasured_ Yugi - Duel Monsters champion or not. Their friendship was something much stronger than the outcome of a card game tournament or how sharp his skills were; fickle individuals had no right to call their companions their friends.

If Kaiba wished to remain alone, then she held no responsibility over what would happen to him, she knew where her loyalties lied and she would stand by them just as her friends.

* * *

_**--Yugi / Yami / Vicky--**_

Yugi sighed at his defeat, clinging onto Vicky's back as she transported him just as Destiny had during their rush towards KaibaCorp on the day that the city fell; their personal apocalypse. His body had failed him again and left another carrying his weight - no matter how little of it there was.

"Don't beat yourself up" Vicky scowled without looking over her shoulder at him, moving at a much quicker rate now that Yugi had conceded defeat and accepted help. "I know you, Yugi, you're not weak. You're just tired. These last two weeks have been tough on us all, just like it's been tough on every survivor hiding under the whole roofs of this city".

"They won't have to hide once we uncover what's happened and put a stop to it" Yami growled, indirectly cursing the alien force that had invaded the world of light and darkness in balance, tipping the scales that poured shadows over the city.

Vicky nodded in response to the claim, just as the others, she felt strongly about defending the city where she was born and grew for the first years of her life. Even if she lacked experience in combating evil and darkness, there were still things in the world that she had yet to experience, to see. The vow she kept with Yugi to travel pushed her on; they would liberate the light of the chaos and set about seeing the rest of the planet they stood upon before their lives ran out.

A shriek overhead sent a chill running down Yugi's spine, glancing up at the sky where winged creatures hovered at a distance, slowly approaching one another above their present location.

"I don't like the looks of that" he mumbled anxiously. "Yami, I think those might be more up there".

At the risk of disrupting his speedy run, Yami glared upwards at the sky, observing the creatures that drifted through the air ominously, like vultures circling over dying prey, ready to strike. The analogy unnerved him, were they replicating that scenario - whether the three be their target or some other poor soul?

"They won't come after us. They're flying too slowly, focusing on somewhere else" he commented, eyes descending to Yugi.

"I hope so" Yugi mumbled, tightening his hands over Vicky's shoulders. "We need to meet with the others and soon. We haven't seen a decent place to rendezvous, but perhaps one of them has".

"If we can't find anywhere capable of housing us all while we plan a counterattack, then the worst-case scenarios would be return to KaibaCorp or hide in several places. If one group is found, the others wouldn't be" Yami pondered aloud.

"I don't want to abandon my friends like that" Yugi sighed. "We split up when this all began and we lost Duke because of it. We almost lost Joey".

"We'll get Duke and everyone else back" Yami insisted.

Yugi nodded, a disheartened aura in his downcast eyes confirmed Yami's suspicions that Yugi bore guilt far greater than the others - because he was the one targeted more frequently, he was blaming himself when he had no proof that he was a sole target, they could have invaded for the opportunity of taking the world; a goal that Yugi alone couldn't resist. He was forgetting that he wasn't alone - his friends were capable of fighting and not just other individuals in need of divine protection.

Silence followed for the oath to regain what they had lost, Yugi's protests that he was strong enough to walk again dying down into nothing, absence from the scuffing of shoe soles against the ruptured street and the flicking of stones that had been catapulted ahead. With each interminable moment that passed, the discomfort of the reticence grew, none of the three able to think how to bring the silence to an end and speak, even with their position seemingly distant from the threat. Yugi lifted his head and glanced down at the girl whose back he rode on.

"Has there been anything from the others?" he inquired.

Vicky pulled her arm from her back, relying on the other and Yugi's grip on her collar to hold him up. She pulled out the phone that she had purchased a year before, glaring at the display agitatedly as she searched for any sign from the others. There was nothing.

She glanced back at Yugi whose brow had furrowed in the frantic desire for any confirmation that his friends were still fighting.

"I haven't heard anything" she mumbled. "But I don't think we have a very strong signal here"."What? We should head back then" Yugi cried.

"That could be too dangerous" Yami intervened. "Joey, Tristan and Kaiba are more than capable of protecting the others, if we head back, we might be walking into a trap. We should continue on and see if any signal improves along the way".

Vicky responded with a nod before turning her eyes to the boy clutching her shoulders. "He's got a point Yugi. I know you don't want to go off like on that day when this began because of what happened to Duke… but if they knew, they'd want us to do this, I'm sure".

Yugi's eyes fell to the ground, giving a discreet nod.

-

Since the brief discussion over their move, it felt like hours had passed before Yami slowed to a halt, provoking the girl behind to do the same. Yugi gazed around, curious as to why his former Other Half had halted. Finding nothing around them but the same ruins that spread across the city, he gazed at the taller double curiously.

"What's happening? Why are we stopping here?" he asked.

Yami raised a hand to command a silence, the movement unnerving the boy whose head sank lower to Vicky's shoulder, the expression on her face matched his. Yami turned to them, glaring with the focus of his suspicions behind them. Vicky stepped out of the way while he approached, activating the Duel Disk on his arm in the place of a weapon. Vicky watched over his shoulder anxiously, his eyes evaded their worried faces.

"I may have to charge them, if I do, I want you two to focus on running" he commanded in a low tone.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me" he snapped, glaring at the pair in the corner of his view. "It's best that if someone goes down it's one and not all three of us".

Vicky stepped back, her throat tightening at the possibility of losing an ally. Yugi shook his head, stretching his neck when the detachment from the real world he had lived through seventeen years of had taken its toll.

"No, I won't leave you. You never left me or the others" he protested.

"Yugi, I'm telling you, you've got to focus on yourself for now and the others when you can be sure they're even alive" Yami growled. "At the moment, it's every man for himself and we can't afford to forget that".

Yugi's brow creased further, tightening his arms around the girl's collar. Yami turned back to the alleyway that had been forged by the fallen debris of business towers, the path they had used to get to their current position. A shadow slid amongst the fragmented surfaces of the concrete slabs scattered about.

"Show yourself" Yami barked

There was no response other than the gradual slithering of the approaching figure. Yami tucked his chin behind his Duel Disk before leaping forward, charging vehemently to the opening. Yugi and Vicky both cringed at the swelling tension, terrified in the case that the once-deceased Pharaoh would be charging straight into danger. As he reached the mouth of the alleyway, Yami slowed and lowered his Duel Disk, startling both Yugi and Vicky who remained in the same place they had waited when they came to a halt, ignoring any advice Yami had made to run in the case of trouble.

Their eyes widened when they observed Yami turning his back on the shadow, smirking moderately before the identities of the followers were unveiled to them. Joey was first to appear, grinning at the pair, the others followed swiftly.

"Everyone's here" Yugi called, climbing down from Vicky's back. "What happened? I thought we were going to meet up somewhere secret".

"Yugi" Joey exclaimed, rushing forward. Once he was upon Yugi, his trainers scrapped the ground as his arms stretched, the palms of his hands slamming down against the shorter companion's shoulders. "We were worried about you".

"Huh? You mean because of what happened at the school before?" Yugi inquired, raising a perplexed eyebrow. "You guys knew that when we left KaibaCorp".

"But we didn't know the full extent of their focus on _you_" Joey argued, gripping Yugi's shoulders tighter.

Behind him; Yami, Tea, Destiny, Tristan and Ryou approached silently, permitting Joey to speak the full explanation. He had been the one to hear the dying words Youhei had been used to pass on. The two opposite them watched in silent inquisitiveness.

"We found someone that was infected by those bastards" the blonde proceeded. "He must have been taken over by the leader when I beat him and he was talking about killing you. He doesn't just want you; he wants you _dead_, Yugi. That must have been why he showed up at the school on that first day - to get you out of the way immediately".

"So this is truly all my fault" Yugi sighed, dragging his eyes to the ground.

"No. This is that lunatic's fault" Joey barked. "This is neither yours nor Yami's fault. You two need to stop blaming yourselves for the mad ideas that some people get".

Yugi gazed up at Joey through the blonde strands of the bangs that fell over his eyes in his head's withdrawn angle, the blonde's hazel eyes flared dangerously. Behind him, Yami regarded the barren scene behind the group; something was off about the reunion.

"Joey" he mumbled, drawing the eyes of the others to witness his redirected attention. "Did Kaiba come with you?"

"Well he should have. Maybe he got that fancy coat of his dirty" Joey scoffed, folding his arms over his chest in frustration.

"He hasn't shown up yet, how can we be sure that nothing's happened to him?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"He said he didn't care" Tea mumbled. Several pairs of eyes fell upon her, witnessing the shadow that had fallen over the upper half of her face. "I shouldn't have left him, but he really didn't care. Why should we stick our necks out for someone like him?"

"Tea…" Yugi exhaled.

"He's a decent ally" Ryou intervened. "As much as it irritates some of us, we need him. He could be someone that has the resources to overthrow the enemy".

"We have to find him; the higher our numbers remain, the better our chances of surviving this" Yami muttered.

Tea turned to him, her brow furrowed in concern of her mistake and the odds of losing a beneficial association. She watched as the taller of the doppelgangers retraced his steps into the makeshift alleyway.

-

Tea's eyes darted frantically about the scene once she stood on the soil that had been the last place she had seen Kaiba. There was no sign of him. The anxious brunette began to chew her bottom lip when dread overcame her; had she damned the company CEO to the reluctant recruitment of the opposite team in the battle yet to truly begin? Beside her, Joey growled, sticking the tip of his smallest finger into his ear, twisting it irately.

"That bastard. He's gone and wandered off thinking he can take on whatever comes his way" he moaned. "If anything happens to him, I'm not going to sympathise with the guy".

"But Joey, he holds the technology to locate Duel Disks, he may use it against us" Yugi commented, gazing apprehensively up at his blonde companion.

Joey sounded his surprise at forgetting the matter, casting his hazel eyes to his anxious friend, feeling his concerns for the man who frequently declared himself the only suitable challenge to regain the title of King of Games. Though rivals, they weren't eager to turn their backs on the other when helping them beckoned them to stand side-by-side.

"Please Joey, we _have_ to find him" the shortest member pleaded.

The blonde moaned, removing his finger from his ear and gazing around. Tristan raised his hand against his brow, gazing in the direction that the floating fortress seemed to be heading. A few of the soaring creatures had descended, one rising with a distant shriek following the sudden rise. He pointed in the direction of the chaos.

"Guys, something's happening over there" he commented, drawing eyes to the same sight.

"It looks like Kaiba's fighting back" Ryou estimated.

"Then we should help him. Even if it's Kaiba, he can't hold them off alone for too long" Yami commanded, stepping ahead of Ryou and Tea.

The brunette slightly behind gave a nod and was the first to follow as the group resumed their fierce advance. Across the barren streets, the undersized army charged with no consideration of their surroundings, focused merely on their distant comrade. Yugi's amethyst eyes narrowed as the flames of hope for Kaiba's sake flared stronger than before, the world around the immediate path lying ahead of him fading into blackness. Nothing mattered more than protecting his friends.

The path opened up to a large court, revealing Kaiba standing alone against descending creatures, able to knock them back with his Vorse Raider. Yugi's brows rose at the scene played before him.

"Kaiba's using his Vorse Raider to repel those things?" he called. "How can a Duel Monster hologram fight against real monsters?"

"That's it, they must be Duel Monsters" Yami inhaled.

"They can't be. They were clearly able to attack people and transform them into monsters" Ryou protested in bewilderment.

"Ryou has a point; it's not possible for Duel Monsters to come to life and attack the world like that Doma incident" Destiny injected. "There hasn't been any disruption between the two plains".

"Something's not right though" Yami murmured, narrowing his eyes in Kaiba's direction.

Ahead them Kaiba paid no attention of the reinforcements that had appeared on the battlefield. Yami stormed ahead, activating his Duel Disk and drawing the top card, slapping it against the central monster zone atop the device. By his side, a magnetic creature compiled of spherical compartments bonded together. The creature launched itself through the air, slamming its magnet hands against one of the creatures diving at Kaiba from behind. The beast screeched and retreated to the air.

"Beta the Magnet Warrior?" Kaiba called.

"Kaiba!" Yami bellowed.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette male grunted, shifting his eyes to the delayed advancing group.

"We may be on uneasy ally terms, but we're allies nonetheless" Yugi replied in a raised tone for his message to reach Kaiba.

Yami placed himself close to Kaiba's back, glaring at the increasing swarm of monsters gathering above the heads of the assembly. He turned to the others that had rushed to assist the pair who commonly clashed for the right to maintain the prestigious title of Duel Monsters Champion.

"You guys find somewhere to hide. I'm not going to let Kaiba head off on his own again, but we can't fight back with everyone here" he commanded. "There's too much danger in everyone being here".

A screech overhead drew the eyes of the cluster, witnessing a beast diving at them fiercely, crimson eyes flaring sinisterly. Tea released a shriek of terror, for Joey to snatch her wrist and drag her from the cluster. The others followed suit unanimously, dissolving the frail assembly into diving prey. Yami seized Yugi's wrist and dragged him from the path of the creature, dashing in the opposite direction of Kaiba who raced ahead. The once-Pharaoh glared over his shoulder at the creature that diverted its path to evade crashing against the concrete.

"Beta, destroy whatever that thing is" he bellowed.

The yellow creature recognised its holder's command, turning to the beast hastily approaching the pair, having selected its target. It dove in the way of the beast, only for its presence to be ignored and the creature dive through it. Similarly to any destruction during a duel, its form shattered into golden pixels. The expiration of the warrior pounded into Yami's ears, sending a chill running down his spine when he realised that though summoning their creatures was effective in the battle, they had a limited effect on the enemy. He eyes leapt to Yugi who lagged slightly behind him.

He forced his arm forward, launching the shorter boy ahead with all the might he could gather in the limb within seconds. Yugi glanced over his shoulder as Yami's hand released his wrist; his heavy pants prevented him from desperately asking what it was that Yami intended to do. Yami glared at the beast pursuing them, drawing another card from his deck. The card fell upon the upper layer, unleashing the purple clad mage that had been Yugi's favourite creature since his first days of Duel Monsters. The creature slashed at the hunter with its emerald green sceptre.

The beast howled and retreated to the air. Yami smirked at the result; their creatures were ineffective when they were targeted with no means of fighting back before their time on the battlefield came to an end. He turned his head forward where another being dove inches above the ground; Yugi gave a cry of horror.

Recognising his friend's dread, he pushed his legs to the limit, knocking Yugi out of the creature's path. The undersized student's body hit the ground harshly, the adrenaline and horror that rushed through his body and threw his heart from its determined place forced his head to rise a second before the creature collided with Yami. A sickening thud filled Yugi's ears before the sight passed by like nothing happened; Yami didn't pass the being. His eyes widened in trepidation as he regarded the scene of the creature dragging his closest companion from the ground, whose face was temporarily screwed in discomfort from the sudden collision and alteration in course. The others around realised the desperate revelation, Yugi paid no attention to anything as he wearily rose to his feet, keeping his eyes on the beast and his friend. The Dark Magician that had appeared from Yami's deck had vanished, its card fallen by the soles of Yugi's shoes. His heart leapt out of his chest and crashed against the ground, left to beat its final times as he felt everything lose meaning.

"_YAMI!_"

* * *

**Next time**

_A new plan of assault begins while hope fades. Yugi struggles to come to terms with the recent events of the war while Destiny uses the discovery to her advantage. Chapter Eleven - "Through the Void"._


	11. Through the Void

**CuteYami: Now the action is beginning. Thanks for reading so far, I'll post up some more chapters soon. Until then, read, review and enjoy.**

_He fell onto the floor embarrassed, Joey and Kaiba laughed, Tea glared at them, they immediately stopped, Tristan sighed in embarrassment.  
"It's OK Tristan, we get it" Yugi whispered. "You're still trying to deal with the fact that Miho and Duke can't help because they're"  
"They're on the other side!" Kaiba growled._  
More tensions and weaknesses were exploited as the agruments continued. But they forced Kaiba to leave and when Yami chased him, disaster struck.  
_Marik dove and switched into a more horizontal path, slamming into Yami and carrying him as a passenger over his shoulder. Yami looked down as his friends began to fade under the low clouds hanging above Domino City, he called out as tears flew from his eyes.  
"YUGI!" Yami screamed.  
"YAMI!"_

**Chapter 11-Pieces of a race**  
Yugi fell to his knees, sobbing over Yami's sacrifice, the group stood in the middle of the city centre, staring up at where Yami disappeared. Yugi punched the ground and wiped away the tears, although more just blinded him again. He glared at Kaiba and stormed over to where he now lay after Yami had thrown him out of the way. Yugi rolled up his sleeve, Vicky grabbed him and pulled him back, trying to prevent more damage, but Yugi's growls became heart-felt sobs as he once again fell to his knees. Vicky kneeled down and Yugi leapt into her arms, she held him close to her and looked up at the crimson sky.  
_'Hang in there Yami'_ she thought.  
"What'll we do?" Joey sighed.  
"I can't believe this has happened. First Yami's attacked and now-" Tea cried.  
"He's been captured!" Tristan finished.  
The gang looked up, Serenity and Joey walked over to Kaiba, Serenity held onto Joey's arm as she cried silently. Kaiba groaned and sat up, everyone looked at him, he snarled when he noticed everyone was watching him. He rose from the ground and turned to walk away when Joey's fist crashed into his face, Kaiba fell back onto the ground. He looked up at the others.  
"You ungrateful bastard!" Joey screamed. "Yami sacrificed himself for you"  
"Yami what?" Kaiba spat.  
"Marik took him away instead of you" Tea cried.  
"He was trying to help you" And all you can do is yell at him!" Yugi sobbed. "Well now what Kaiba? Yami's gone now"  
Kaiba looked around; it was a scene of despair, enough to bring him to tears, he watched the others silently. Destiny was holding Vicky to her as she sobbed; Tea, Serenity and Yugi all on their knees crying; Tristan and Joey looked up at the sky, tears falling silently. Kaiba sighed and stood up, the others glared at him for he had been unaffected by Yami's sacrifice.  
"I never asked Yami to save me" Kaiba sighed, Yugi looking at him. "But"  
**Flashback…  
**_"There's Duel Monsters and vampires trying to smoke us out!" Kaiba explained. "We gotta get outta here. You saved me, now I'm saving you"  
_**Back to the Present…  
**"I have to pay him back" Kaiba sighed again.  
"That's it! That's the reason you're going?" Yugi asked, disgusted, rising from his knees.  
"To pay him back!Even the score?" Vicky squeaked. "That's just"  
"Wrong!" Yugi shouted, now standing in front of Kaiba. "You make me sick"  
Yugi punched Kaiba round the face again, Kaiba held the now very sore spot, he glared at Yugi as tears fell from Yugi's eyes again.  
"Anything could be happening to him now!" Yugi called. "And it's your entire fault Kaiba"  
"What did I do?" Kaiba asked.  
"What you did was stay there! Yami wouldn't have to have saved you if you had thought about him!" Yugi shouted "It's not my fault he saved me!" Kaiba yelled.  
"Why else would he come out here after you left!" Yugi asked.  
"That's his choice!" Kaiba snapped.  
"You…Forget you! Joey's right! We should've just left you for the vampires, Kaiba!" Yugi roared.  
He turned from Kaiba and walked to the others quietly, they looked down at him as he turned back to Kaiba.  
"Yami was right. You don't have a heart!" Yugi spat. "Come on guys. We have to find Yami.  
He walked away, the others followed, Kaiba stood and watched them go, now he felt responsible for what had happened to Yami. The others walked out of sight, Kaiba now had to make a decision, join Mokuba or join the others again.  
"Yugi, you're right. You've come a long way!" Joey chuckled.  
"Did ya see Kaiba's face?" Tristan laughed.  
"Now he can't laugh cause he should feel responsible, kinda like Tristan does for Duke and Miho!" Yugi growled.  
"Yeah, but I decided to help them. I vowed I would!" Tristan called.  
"Seems like someone's feeling better" Tea added.  
"I feel great! Now we can go and do something!" Tristan shouted.  
"Those lousy bastards have gone too far!" Vicky spat. "They took Yami away, so we're gonna take them down"  
"That's right" Destiny agreed. "They're not gonna get away with this"  
"We'll get Yami back 1, 2, 3!" Tristan snarled.  
"No we won't" Yugi sighed. "It's gonna be a lot tougher than that.  
"They'll have vampires everywhere. And maybe even Duel Monsters too" Tea explained.  
"Then we'll use our decks!" Joey called.  
"But if we destroyed the Duel Monsters, they'll come back through that vortex and these decks won't destroy the vampires" Serenity protested.  
"We have to think of something!" Destiny whined.  
"We'll just have to pray Yami's holding up until then guys" Vicky sighed.  
**Elsewhere…  
**Marik continued flying further into the clouds; Yami's eyes were screwed shut, he couldn't believe this had actually happened. He dared not look at that which now taken him from his friends as they passed under the clouds. Marik just sniggered and hissed, occasionally placing his free hand on Yami's back, Yami just shuddered, he didn't care what happened as long as he was back with Yugi soon. Marik cackled as the floating fortress that was Vampire Lord's base came into view, he began to fly faster. He soon descended and landed on the hideous lair, Marik hissed, licking his lips, Yami shuddered again, thinking about what could be happening. He looked over the edges, the clouds now clearing to reveal Domino City, crying for Yugi, he missed his partner so much. He had felt even worse than when he was attacked, at least Yugi had the ability to come back, now Yami was on his own.  
**Flashback…  
**_"It's useless Pharaoh!" Marik hissed.  
Yami's eyes widened, Marik undid the collar around Yami's neck and threw it to the side, it chunked as it hit the ground, Yugi was still unaware of the ordeal behind him. Yami shuddered to think what was about to happen, Marik hissed and drove his teeth into Yami's neck. A muffled scream came from Yami as his pupils disappeared, leaving his iris solid purple, he felt as though all life left him.  
"Yami! Come on!" Yugi sighed, turning around. "We gotta g"  
Yugi froze at the sight and gasped, Yami's hand unconsciously fell from Marik's wrist, who in turn, pulled his hand away from Yami's mouth, which didn't move, in fact, Yami himself wasn't moving. Yugi gasped as he watched Marik stab his teeth in more, Yami just shuddered and uttered the smallest of noises. The Millennium Puzzle glowed, but no-one paid attention to it. Yugi ran around the corner, although Yami couldn't move, he could see. His heart broke, Yugi left in his moment of need, Yami shut himself away from the world, his eyes closed, his wore a look of despair, then Yugi returned with a stick and whacked Marik over the head as hard as he could.  
_**Back to the Present…  
**Yami wiped away the tears falling once again, Marik watched in, Yami just wanted to escape, but there was no way possible with Marik's super-humans strength. His arm was tightly wrapped around Yami's back, there was no space for Yami to slip through to freedom. Marik walked further into the lair, everything back cold and dark, Yami looked up and watched as the light faded, Marik chuckled as they entered the largest room.  
"Vampire Lord!" he called.  
'Vampire Lord!' Yami thought.  
The leader appeared, artificial lights shining to brighten the room a little more than the darkness that surrounded it. Marik let go of Yami who slid off his shoulder and fell in front of him, Yami rubbed his back and looked up at the leader, Vampire Lord grinned evilly. Yami crawled back a step until bumping into Marik's leg, Vampire Lord chuckled; Marik pulled Yami from ground and shoved him forward. Yami looked up at Vampire Lord who continued grinning, he stepped back from him but there was no escape.  
"So, Pharaoh, we meet at last!" Vampire Lord chuckled.  
"You, you're the one who turned Duke and Miho into vampires!" Yami guessed.  
"Very good and I see that you are not affected in the way that they are" Vampire Lord hissed.  
"What do you want from me? And my friends?" Yami asked.  
"What do I want? I want the world! And as for you, I want you to be at my side when I get it!" Vampire Lord answered.  
"Well dream on!" Yami called.  
He dashed from the room, Marik turned to follow him until Vampire Lord's hand rose, Marik looked at him.  
"Let him run, he can't escape here alive without a pair of wings!" Vampire Lord sniggered. "Run while you can Pharaoh"  
Indeed, Yami did, he desperately searched for somewhere to hide or find an exit to escape from. Nothing he found helped him, he panted as he fell to his knees, there was no way of getting out of the darkness, Marik hissed and Yami looked up at him.  
"Give up yet?" Marik teased.  
Yami only panted, he was exhausted after everything that had happened, he only wanted for the world to return to normal and go home. Of course, he had no home now. Marik only laughed, Yami placed his hands on the sides of his head, shaking it, hoping he was dreaming. Marik grabbed his shirt and pulled him up from the ground, he made his way back to Vampire Lord's room and threw Yami onto the ground. Yami looked up at Vampire Lord, it was no use, he simply collapsed on the ground and panted out of sheer exhaustion. Vampire Lord grinned at the sight, Yami looked up at Vampire Lord who stared into Yami's eyes, noticing the tiredness.  
"Marik, take the Pharaoh somewhere for him to rest up" Vampire Lord commanded.  
"'For him to rest up'!" Marik repeated, shocked.  
"What?" Miho asked.  
Yami was also surprised; he was expecting attacks left, right and centre, Marik just roughly grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him up. Yami watched Vampire Lord as he left the room, Vampire Lord sat back into his 'throne' like chair, Duke, Miho and Grandpa.  
"Sir, we just watched Marik take the Pharaoh away. What's going on?" Duke asked.  
"Yeah, he's a captive, not a guest. Is this part of a plan?" Miho queried.  
"I though we were going to suck that boy dry!" Grandpa growled.  
"In due time, my young friends. The Pharaoh will not only belong to us, but join us" Vampire Lord explained.  
"But how!" the vampires asked.  
"You'll see!" Vampire Lord hissed.  
**With Yugi and the others…  
**Yugi sighed as he entered the supermarket and fell onto the floor, he sobbed heavily, the others followed.  
"What are we gonna do?" Serenity asked.  
"If there's anything we can do" Tristan sighed.  
"I can't believe this is really happening. It's horrible!" Tea cried.  
"Got that right. Those dirty punks are gonna pay!" Destiny claimed. "Look what they've done to us"  
"We're all distraught!" Joey called.  
"They'll pay for taking Yami!" Destiny growled.  
"You know what? I think you're the only ones up for a fight right now you guys" Vicky sobbed.  
"This is Kaiba's fault!" Yugi sighed. "But it's not like they're gonna trade"  
"Yeah, they'd know about Yami's immunity to their bites" Joey added. "They can just use him"  
"I wonder what's happening to him right now" Serenity cried. "Think they're sucking him dry"  
"That's if they haven't already" Tristan sighed.  
"We have to save him!" Vicky called.  
"Our cards may not be able to stop the vampires completely, but they can protect us" Yugi explained. "It happened before, it could happen again"  
"Let's try it!" Joey shouted. "We're not goin' down without a fight"  
Joey stood up, grabbing his duel disk and sliding it onto his arm, he laughed viciously, the others looked up at him.  
"Joey's right!" Yugi called with a new spirit. "I'm not giving up Yami without a fight"  
He also pulled his duel disk up his arm, following Joey; Serenity, Tea and Vicky did the same, the group stood up.  
"We'll fight together or divided we'll fall!" Destiny quoted.  
"Yeah! I'm with you guys!" Tristan yelled.  
They rose and grabbed their duel disks, everyone looked at another person; they were all ready, if they were to become vampires in the processing of rescuing Yami, then they were prepared.  
**With Kaiba…  
**Kaiba wandered the streets of Domino, watching KaibaCorp or the sky, he felt bad about Yami's sacrifice; he limped into the back alleys and slid down against a wall, scratching his cape as he did so. He watched as tears fell, something inside of him broke, he guessed it was his heart, if he had one, was what Yami said true? Did Kaiba have a heart? He sobbed as he reminisced over Mokuba's attack and Yami's disappearance, he didn't know what to do, he was lost.  
**In the fortress above Domino…  
**Vampire Lord yawned and looked at the time, a clock hung above the screens, which moved so slowly now. Ever since most humans were taken, things had begun to get boring and everyone was getting hungry. The clock above the TV screens said 9:20pm; Vampire Lord watched Miho and Marik outside his throne room, he growled out of frustration and hissed.  
"Miho! Marik!" he yelled. "Come here"  
The two entered the room and bowed before their leader, they looked up at their master, he stared down in boredom.  
"What is it, master?" Marik asked.  
"What can we do for you?" Miho queried.  
"Fetch me the Pharaoh!" Vampire Lord requested.  
"At once!" Marik replied.  
"We will do so!" Miho responded.  
The two once again bowed and rose, they ran out of the room and towards the room in which Yami was in. Miho looked through the window, Marik kicked the door open, the pair watched as Yami was peacefully asleep, his body safely under the covers of a bed. Miho sighed softly, meanwhile Marik walked forward, grabbed Yami's arm and threw him from the bed. Yami eyes snapped open and looked up at Miho, all colour was removed from his face, Miho gasped at Marik's brutal act.  
"Come, our leader wants to see you" Marik teased.  
'What for I wonder!' Yami thought sarcastically.  
Marik pulled him from the ground brutally and shoved him out the room, Miho watched, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Yami.  
"Not so rough Marik. He must remain in perfect condition for the master" Miho hissed.  
"'Perfect condition'?" Yami called. "My idea of perfect condition is safely at home, with my friends and without two holes in my neck"  
Yami swore at Marik with two fingers as he pointed at the marks in him, Marik growled at the Pharaoh's ignorance.  
"Quiet! Marik demanded, slapping Yami around the face.  
It took Yami a minute to recover from the shock of what was going on, he grabbed the sore part of his face and looked at the pair standing in front of him.  
"Come, Vampire Lord wants you!" Marik hissed.  
_'I really wish he didn't!'_ Yami thought.  
The three walked up the corridor, Marik occasionally shoved Yami ahead as they headed towards the room in which the mastermind sat.  
**CuteYami: Now with their spirits raised, the gang are ready to fight back, find out how in the next chapter. Read and review, please.**

Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire.  
_The gang walked out of the supermarket and each called forth a flying monster in order to get to the flying fortress in which Yami had been taken to.  
_The gang being their plan to find Yami before its too late. Meanwhile, Kaiba is torn between keeping his pride and keeping alive.  
_He held the card in front of him and looked back at the others, unsure of what to do, Yami's sacrifice had left him distraught although he hated to admit it.  
_Also, Yami is ready to face what fate befalls him, as if he had a choice?  
_As Marik, Miho and Yami entered Vampire Lord's room, Marik threw Yami into the large room, Vampire Lord stood in front of him.  
_**Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire!**


	12. Falling

**CuteYami: I'd like to thank everone for reviewing and I have a confession to make. Things are really gonna slow down soon. See, I'm starting my A2s in September and I've been so far behind because of a stress-related pain over the last year. So I've just been catching up all the time. But, the good news is sometime in the autumn, I'm posting up a large project fan fiction. It's got Yu-Gi-Oh! (of course) along with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Xiaolin Showdown. So if you're fans, get ready for it.  
Previously in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire.  
**_"Yami was right. You don't have a heart!" Yugi spat. "Come on guys. We have to find Yami.  
_The tensions rose to a new level after Yami was captured by Marik, meanwhile, Yami's position was getting on his nerves.  
_"Not so rough Marik. He must remain in perfect condition for the master" Miho hissed.  
"'Perfect condition'?" Yami called. "My idea of perfect condition is safely at home, with my friends and without two holes in my neck!"_

**Chapter 12-Invading the Flying Fortress  
****With Yugi and the others…  
**The gang walked out of the supermarket and each called forth a flying monster in order to get to the flying fortress in which Yami had been taken to.  
"I summon Curse of Dragon!" Yugi commanded.  
The yellow dragon appeared in front of Yugi, it screeched, He smiled at it and jumped on, he looked down at the others.  
"Come on out Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey called.  
The giant black dragon appeared, it roared as Joey began to climb up onto it's back, the pair waited for the other monsters.  
"I summon Baby Dragon" Destiny shouted.  
"And I play Luster Dragon #2!" Vicky demanded.  
"Go Harpie Girl!" Tea called.  
"I play this, Whiptail Crow!" Tristan yelled.  
"And I call forth Harpie Lady 2!" Serenity added The other monsters appeared, each duellist climbing upon their in the right way, the creatures took off and soared towards the fortress in which their friend now was.  
**With Kaiba…  
**Kaiba appeared from the back alleys as the army appeared in the sky, he looked up and watched as they flew further up.  
_'I could help with my Blue-Eyes, but-'_ Kaiba thought.  
He held the card in front of him and looked back at the others, unsure of what to do, Yami's sacrifice had left him distraught although he hated to admit it.  
**Up in the fortress…**  
As Marik, Miho and Yami entered Vampire Lord's room, Marik threw Yami into the large room, Vampire Lord stood in front of him.  
"What do you want?" Yami asked.  
"I'm bored and hungry!" Vampire Lord hissed.  
"Well, check out the blood bank! I hear Domino City has one" Yami growled.  
Vampire Lord grabbed the Pharaoh's arm and yanked him from the ground, Yami stared into his cold, dark eyes, Vampire Lord hissed viciously.  
"There's only one dish for me" he hissed. "And that's you"  
"Really? I hear I'm not the last human on earth" Yami mocked.  
Yami gasped and Vampire Lord swung him around, he stared at Marik and Miho, Vampire Lord grinned coldly.  
"Once I'm done, why don't you two have a treat?" Vampire Lord suggested. "Why don't you get the others"  
"Oh sure! I'm just a bucket of Halloween treats" Yami sighed. "Just pass me around"  
Miho rushed out of the room, Marik remained, staring at Yami, Yami cringed at the face he was making. Miho returned with Mokuba, Grandpa and Duke, Yami gasped at the sight of them, Mokuba had also become a vampire which had supported Kaiba's story.  
"Duke! Grandpa! Mokuba!" Yami called. "Don't listen to him! Grandpa, remember the day we had together before they took you away"  
Grandpa gasped and looked down, looking as thought he missed being human, he remembered the fun time he and Yami had had.  
"And Mokuba, Kaiba's coming to save y-"Yami called.  
Vampire Lord placed his hand over Yami's mouth and ripped his collar off with his free hand, chucking across the room.  
"Don't listen to him. He's trying to make you weak humans again!" Vampire Lord growled. "If you go back, you'll lose"  
He glared at Yami and grabbed his left arm with his free hand, squeezing it tightly, Yami called out in pain. Vampire Lord hissed, revealing his teeth and drilled them into Yami's neck, Yami went weak and would have fallen had Vampire Lord's hands not held him in place, his eyes shut and he fell into the depths of unconsciousness.  
**With the others…  
**Yugi glared at the base, determined to get Yami back, his expression changed as he noticed shadows moving around in the crimson sky.  
"Guys, look!" he called.  
"What's that?" Joey asked.  
"They're Duel Monsters!" Vicky screamed.  
"We're going to have to fight with our decks!" Tristan shouted.  
"Right. But we have to block that vortex!" Yugi commanded.  
"But how?" Serenity asked.  
"Don't worry. I got it covered, you start on those monsters" Joey ordered.  
"Be careful" Tea requested.  
"Careful is my middle name!" Joey laughed.  
"Really, I though t it was 'dumb-ass'!" Tea moaned.  
"Come on! We don't have time for this!" Destiny called. "The Duel Monsters will have to be able to fly to fight them"  
"I'll start" Serenity called. "Go Rocket Warrior"  
"OK, I'll call on Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted.  
"Alright, here we go!" Vicky added. "I've waited weeks for this. Go Dark Magician Girl"  
"I'll summon Maha Vailo!" Tea commanded.  
"I call forth this!" Destiny announced. "Go Soul of Purity and Light"  
"I'll use Whiptail Crow!" Tristan reported.  
The battle instantly broke out, the gang's monster pelting the oncoming army with attacks, Joey stood on his Red-Eyes and held up a trap card.  
"Go Dimension Trap!" he yelled.  
The blue vortex began to flicker, as if a freaky light show was going on inside, It disappeared eventually. Joey looked over at the raging battle in which his friends fought, he commanded Red-Eyes over and the dragon flew towards the battle.  
"It's time we helped out! Red-Eyes attack those freaky things!" Joey commanded.  
Red-Eyes began spitting out fireballs, destroying many monsters attacking the others, but when a Cosmo Queen appeared and destroyed Whiptail Crow, Tristan plummeted towards the city.  
"Tristan!" Serenity and Tea screamed.  
"Hold on buddy!" Joey called.  
Red-Eyes soared after him, rushing to beat him down, once under him, the dragon slowed and roared. Tristan hit its back, he moaned as he clung to the dragon's back, Joey looked down at him, Tristan looked back up at Joey.  
"Thanks pal!" Tristan panted.  
"Don' thank me" Joey sighed. "Thank Red-Eyes. Now hold on"  
The black dragon flew up towards the on-going battle, Yugi gasped when Cosmo Queen directed it's attack towards Curse of Dragon. However, it disappeared in a flash of white and was gone when it cleared. Yugi looked down at the attacker, the others did the same, they noticed something they weren't expecting, Joey and Tristan looked over at the assassin.  
"What?" Joey asked.  
"He's here?" Yugi gasped.  
Kaiba stood on his Blue-Eyes' back, holding his hand against it's head as it was turned around and remained in front of its back. He smiled and climbed up onto the dragon's neck, it soared towards them, getting there slightly before Joey's Red-Eyes.  
"Kaiba!" Tea breathed.  
"Let's get this straight!" Kaiba sighed. "I'm doing this for Mokuba and Yami"  
"'And Yami?'" Yugi repeated. "You're coming to repay him"  
"Whatever!" Kaiba pouted. "I was going to wait until you got into that freak's base before admitting I was coming.  
With the army of opposing Duel Monsters being eliminated, the gang relaxed for a moment, they then turned to Joey.  
"How did you close that vortex?" Vicky asked.  
"I just used my Dimension Trap card" Joey sniggered.  
"Dimension Trap!" Yugi gasped. "That's a really rare card"  
"I don't know anyone who had one of those!" Destiny added.  
"Cool!" Joey cheered. "I guess Kaiba can't call me a dog anymore"  
"Whatever!" Kaiba muttered. "Mutt"  
Joey growled at the comment, Tristan put his hand on Joey's shoulder, Joey looked at him and the brunette shook his head silently.  
"We've got bigger things to focus on than arguing!" Yugi scowled.  
Joey whimpered Tristan patted him on the back, trying to boost his confidence, the monsters that fought were recalled and the dragons and harpies continued soaring towards the dark fortress.

**CuteYami: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I''m posting up as much as possible before school starts. When it does,I'll post up groups of chapters during the holidays. Hope it isn't too inconvinent.  
Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire.  
**_"Are you crazy, we'll all be killed?" Yami screamed.  
"You would, besides I already sorted that problem out because I need you alive!" Vampire Lord sniggered.  
_Vampire Lord goes to extreme measures in order to get rid of the gang. Once that happens, Vicky finds herself in trouble.  
_Vicky crawled towards Luster Dragon's head as the flames spread more, she looked down at Kaiba, flying close to her.  
"Kaiba!" she shouted.  
He looked up, she jumped from the dragon as the flames consumed it completely, Kaiba's Blue-Eyes stopped to allow her to land on it.  
_**Next time in Yu-GI-Oh! Vampire Empire.**


	13. Steps on the Opposite Side

C**uteYami: More chapters more trouble. I can't think of anything to say, so enjoy the new chapters.  
Previously in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire.  
**_Yami gasped and Vampire Lord swung him around, he stared at Marik and Miho, Vampire Lord grinned coldly.  
"Once I'm done, why don't you two have a treat?" Vampire Lord suggested. "Why don't you get the others"  
"Oh sure! I'm just a bucket of Halloween treats" Yami sighed. "Just pass me around"  
_Yami's sarcastic comments start to annoy Vampire Lord while the Pharaoh becomes a buffet. Elsewhere, the gang have a lot to deal with.  
_"We're going to have to fight with our decks!" Tristan shouted.  
"Right. But we have to block that vortex!" Yugi commanded.  
"But how?" Serenity asked.  
"Don't worry. I got it covered, you start on those monsters" Joey ordered._

**Chapter 13-Escaped Senses In the fortress…  
**Vampire Lord finally pulled his teeth from Yami's neck; his released his grip and allowed Yami to fall to the ground, Yami laid there in a complete state.  
"Now, who's next?" Vampire Lord asked.  
Yami choked as Yugi's Grandpa stepped forward, he held his hand over his pained neck, the pain was so intense.  
"Mr Muto" Vampire Lord hissed. "This should be especially entertaining to watch. You're going to drink from the Pharaoh who lived within the body of your grandson and you continued to treat him as one of your own"  
"Yes. I couldn't care less about what happens to him!" Grandpa snarled. "I did it all for Yugi and Vicky! My real and only grandkids"  
Yami was dragged back into the real world as Grandpa was finished, he opened his eyes and looked up. Standing over him was Yugi's guardian, his family, who had treated Yami as if he were Yugi's brother or something, surely he wouldn't do the same thing.  
"I've waited weeks for this!" Grandpa hissed.  
"Grandpa, no!" Yami cried.  
"The only reason I looked after you was Yugi! Yugi and Vicky!" Grandpa spat. "But they're not here, so"  
Yami closed his eyes, he could not bear for the insanity to continued, a crash interrupted the attack; Grandpa looked at the doorway where Bakura appeared.  
"Bakura?" Yami whispered.  
"There's an attack! Intruders!" Bakura called.  
"It's gonna be Yugi and the others!" Miho called. "They're coming for Yami"  
Vampire Lord pulled Yami from the ground and tightly gripped his arm, Bakura ran out the room, Marik, Miho, Duke and Grandpa prepared to fight. Mokuba stood at Vampire Lord's side, he was not the best fighter on Vampire Lord's side. An explosion rocked the entire base. Bakura jumped back into the room, he looked quite panicked.  
"They're trying to get on board!" Bakura reported. "If they get here and take us down, they'll get the Pharaoh"  
"No they won't!" Vampire Lord hissed. "We'll carry about Plan Beta"  
"Plan Beta!" Bakura gasped. "O-OK"  
Vampire Lord backed towards the opposite end of the room; Mokuba, Marik, Bakura, Miho, Grandpa and Duke shortly followed. All Yami could do was watch as he was pulled back, he was helpless, he prayed Yugi and the others could finally stop Vampire Lord.  
**With Yugi and the others…  
**As the group jumped from their dragons, they stared into the dark abyss which was the dwellings of the fortress. Yugi gulped and stared into the darkness, he didn't like the look of it, but to get to Yami, he'd have to go through it. Yugi raced in; Vicky, Joey, Tea, Serenity and Destiny rushed after him, Kaiba and Tristan looked at each other quickly both rushing in. Yugi dashed down the corridor of the dark place, the others right behind him, he prayed Yami was alive.  
'Hold on Yami! We're nearly there! Yugi thought.  
"Hey, any ideas?" Joey called.  
"None" Tea answered.  
"And I don't think Yugi has any either" Vicky added.  
"Well don't you think we should have a plan!" Kaiba moaned.  
The group skidded to a halt; the corridor ahead was blocked with vampires, all eyes focused on them.  
"We'll have to use our decks" Destiny called.  
"Right. Go Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted.  
"Now that's what I call a plan" Joey laughed.  
"We'll have to split into two groups. One fights the vampires, one finds Yami!" Tristan suggested.  
"I'll look for Yami!" Yugi interrupted. "My Dark Magician can protect us"  
"I'll go with Yugi!" Vicky called.  
"Me too" Kaiba added.  
"Serenity, go with them" Joey insisted. "It'll even up the numbers and you'll be safer with them"  
"Provided Kaiba doesn't flirt with her" Tea mumbled.  
"OK. Be careful Joey!" Serenity called.  
"OK" Joey answered. "Go Axe Raider"  
"Go after we clear this hallway!" Destiny commanded. "I summon Magician's Valkeria"  
"I'll call Boar Soldier!" Tristan added.  
"Go Dancing Fairy!" Tea called.  
"Dancing Fairy?" Joey sniggered.  
"Shut up!" Tea growled. "She has as many attack points as your Axe Raider and in this duel it's how many attack points the monster has, not which one is freakier"  
"Dark Magician, attack those vampires!" Yugi shouted. "Dark Magic attack"  
The magician fired its attack, knocking a hole in the group of vampires, they hissed and squirmed as they attempted to block off the pathway. Yugi jumped through, Kaiba, Vicky and Serenity followed, Dark Magician glided through the gap before it closed.  
"Ah crap! We weren't gonna separate yet!" Joey whined.  
"Well it looks like we have now!" Tea replied. "Good luck guys"  
"Magician's Valkeria attack them!" Destiny shouted.  
"You too Axe Raider!" Joey commanded.  
"Attack Dancing Fairy!" Tea called.  
"Slice 'em Boar Soldier!" Tristan ordered.  
The four beasts moved in for the attack, meanwhile, Yugi, Kaiba, Vicky and Serenity raced further into the darkness.  
**With the vampires…  
**Vampire Lord continued to hold Yami to him, he snarled and turned from the doorway to Bakura, the British vampire looked up.  
"Start plan Beta!" he commanded.  
"Plan Beta!" Bakura repeated. "R-right"  
Vampire Lord shoved Yami away, Marik grabbed Yami's arms, the frightened Pharaoh looked up, Marik pulled him up. Vampire Lord sat in his chair, Marik now holding onto Yami's arm and threatening to bite him. Yami closed his eyes and tried to get away, but his futile attempts left Marik amused; Miho, Mokuba, Grandpa and Duke stood in a line, close to the wall. Bakura typed in a code, Vampire Lord then walked over to an intercom close to Bakura, he turned it on, a screech was heard all over. Yugi, Kaiba, Serenity and Vicky stopped running when they heard it, both groups looked up as they noticed speakers placed at the tops of the corridor walls.  
"So sorry Yugi! But you're not getting the Pharaoh back that easily!" Vampire Lord teased.  
"It's Vampire Lord!" Yugi called to Kaiba, Vicky and Serenity.  
"So they can't be far!" Vicky guessed. "The base isn't that big.  
"That freak-show's gonna pay when I get my hands on him!" Joey growled.  
"Joey, you might wanna pay attention! Dancing Fairy, protect Axe Raider!" Tea shouted.  
"Vampire Lord's just distracting us Joey. Let the others handle getting to him!" Destiny panted.  
"Oh and to let you all know. The base will self-destruct in 5 minutes, so you better get out of here soon if you want to live!" Vampire Lord cackled.  
"Self-destruct?" Tristan yelled.  
"He's bluffing!" Joey shouted.  
"He'll kill everyone on board!" Yugi cried.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, we're getting out with the Pharaoh!" Vampire Lord added. "So if you go boom, he becomes one of us"  
"No! I'll never become one of you!" Yami yelled. "They'll kick your ass long before you destroy them"  
"You tell him Yami!" Serenity cheered.  
"Now, any final wishes?" Vampire Lord asked.  
"What's he on about?" Joey asked.  
"Because we're out of here!" Vampire Lord announced.  
Vampire Lord turned away from the intercom and walked to his throne, he sat in it and whacked his fist on a control on the arm.  
"Activating Plan Beta!" a computer voice called out.  
Sirens began blaring and the darkness was lifted every time a red light flashed throughout the base. Vampire Lord sat in his chair and cackled as the wall entrance closed and the room shook, Yami bent low in order to stop himself from falling over.  
"What's going on?" Yami asked.  
"We're being detached from the rest of the base!" Vampire Lord replied.  
The room began rocking violently and all the screens on the wall where Bakura stood went black.  
"Are you crazy, we'll all be killed?" Yami screamed.  
"You would, besides I already sorted that problem out because I need you alive!" Vampire Lord sniggered.  
Yami's eyes widened in fear as he stared at Vampire Lord, Vampire Lord looked away and left Yami to worry about what he meant.  
"Activating the 'Vampire 'fright flight'" Bakura announced.  
"'Fright flight'? Oh great!" Yami sighed.  
"You're gonna love this Pharaoh!" Vampire Lord sniggered.  
"Something tells me otherwise" Yami moaned.  
As the room approached the city, an engine roared, jet-pack-like rocket exhausts appeared, they roughly guided the room away from the city and over it.  
"I had Bakura install these, you know he's quite good with that sort of stuff" Vampire Lord explained.  
Yami growled and glared, the screen shone again, revealing the view that the room would have if it could see. Yami watched in horror as the room smashed off the tops of buildings as it flew by, he watched the base in the corner of the screens.  
"Bakura, get a good view of the base. I want to see the Pharaoh's face when his friends die" Vampire Lord cackled.  
"They won't die!" Yami choked.  
**With Kaiba, Yugi, Serenity and Vicky…  
**The four dashed back the way they had come, attempting to find Joey, Tristan, Destiny and Tea. They reached the entrance of the base, where they had first landed, Yugi looked to his right. He noticed his friends on their dragons and Tea on her Harpie Girl, Yugi pulled a card from his deck.  
"Come forth Curse of Dragon!" Yugi called.  
"Go Harpie Lady 2!" Serenity added.  
"I summon Luster Dragon!" Vicky shouted.  
"And my monster is Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba announced.  
Four bright lights appeared and the monsters rose out of them, they held still as Yugi, Vicky, Kaiba and Serenity leapt onto their monsters.  
"How long ago did Vampire Lord activate that 'Plan Beta?'?" Yugi asked.  
"Nearly 5 minutes!" Tristan shouted, looking at his watch. "We gotta get outta here"  
The dragons roared as the base burst into flames behind them, they leapt off of the edge and began flying towards Domino City. An explosion sent flaming debris towards the city and them, a piece of fiery debris hit Vicky's Luster Dragon, causing the dragon to ignite. She began panicking as the flames rose and gasped as they quickly spread towards her, her dragon wasn't that large.  
**With the vampires…  
**"Ha!" Vampire Lord laughed. "That girl is about to become part of the great Domino barbeque"  
He laughed as he watched as Vicky cried out, the flames spreading all over her Luster Dragon.  
"Hey!" Vampire Lord called, turning to Yami. "Isn't that your girlfriend"  
"Vicky" Yami breathed.  
With the gang…  
Vicky crawled towards Luster Dragon's head as the flames spread more, she looked down at Kaiba, flying close to her.  
"Kaiba!" she shouted.  
He looked up, she jumped from the dragon as the flames consumed it completely, Kaiba's Blue-Eyes stopped to allow her to land on it. She slammed into it's back, rapidly looking at Kaiba who smiled at her, she sighed and the pair looked up. Vicky's Luster Dragon exploded; Blue-Eyes began soaring after the others, trying to avoid experiencing the same fate. Vicky climbed up to Kaiba, he extended his hand when her was in reach, she grabbed a hold of it and was dragged up to Blue-Eyes' neck. She held onto Kaiba's shoulders as the dragon roared and caught up with the others, Yugi looked over at the pair.  
"My Luster Dragon got burnt to a crisp by that explosion so don't get any ideas!" she snarled.  
"I wasn't going to…but those two-" Yugi argued.  
Vicky looked at Joey and Tristan, messing about and mocking Vicky's current position with Kaiba. They made kissing faces as they had done on certain occasions in the past, they laughed and looked at her, she was fuming.  
"When I get my hands on you two, you'll wish the vampires had!" she barked.  
With the vampires…  
"Damn!" Vampire Lord cursed. "She's survived"  
Yami sighed, praying that the others would remain safe and not endure something like Vicky had just done. He looked up and noticed Vampire Lord glaring at him, standing in front of him, he glared at the dark being. He growled and Vampire Lord held Yami's chin in his hand, Yami pulled himself away and continued glaring.  
"Trust me, Pharaoh; had she died then, she'd be lucky!" Vampire Lord hissed. "And when we're through with them, she'll wish she had died"  
"You leave her alone!" Yami snapped. "Her and the others! Hear me"  
"Pharaoh, you're in no position to give me orders!" Vampire Lord cackled. "Bakura, land this place over by the Vampire castle.  
"Yes sir!" Bakura called.  
"And when I'm through with you. You'll wish they were all dead!" Vampire Lord threatened.  
"Just try me!" Yami dared.  
"Oh Pharaoh, believe me, I intend to!" Vampire Lord hissed.  
Yami growled and glared at the monster as he turned away and walked to Bakura, he wasn't about to let Vampire Lord get away with his plan.  
**With the gang…  
**The dragons began their descend towards the city centre, Vicky looked back from Kaiba's Blue-Eyes to see if there was any sign of the place where Vampire Lord and Yami were, but there was no sign of it. She sighed and looked over Kaiba's shoulder, Yugi and the harpies were on their right while Destiny, Joey and Tristan rode the Red-Eyes on their left, they led the way after Blue-Eyes slowed down to help her. The dragons began slowing down as they reached the city centre, once they landed, Yugi was the first to jump from his Curse of Dragon. Tea and Serenity followed with their harpies and Destiny stepped off her Baby Dragon. Tristan climbed off Red-Eyes with Joey while Vicky and Kaiba slid down Blue-Eyes' back, when the group reached the ground, they turned their attention to the sky; Vicky sighed and looked to the ground.  
"Don't bother" she sighed. "It's not there"  
They all looked at her, Joey and Tristan looked at each other, she glared up at them and lunged for them, Kaiba and Yugi held her back.  
"You two!" she yelled. "Will you stop with the jokes? We have to get Yami back and save the world and you two think I love Kaiba"  
Kaiba gasped at Vicky's report, his gripped disappeared to the point where he released her, leaving Yugi to struggle against her.  
"You punks!" Kaiba growled. "I said I was in this for Yami, not because I love her"  
"You know damn well that Yami is my boyfriend, not Kaiba!" Vicky shouted. "I would never give up on Yami! Even after the Ceremonial Duel I didn't"  
"OK, OK. Chill!" Joey laughed nervously. "It was a joke"  
"Well you don't see us taking the piss outta you and Destiny or Tristan and Serenity!" Tea spat.  
"Thank you!" Yugi grunted. "Now can you help me? She's too strong"  
Tea and Destiny grabbed Vicky, holding her back once again, she gave up and stood still, the others carefully released their grip on her, all she did was sigh.  
"We don't have time for stupid games!" she called. "Yami needs us"  
"Yeah, now we have to find them again" Yugi sighed.  
"They were heading over that way" Serenity reported, pointing towards the edge of the city.  
"There? But why?" Tristan asked.  
"What about question later, finding Yami now?" Destiny suggested. "Before vampires and Duel Monsters start attacking.  
"But that's the most dangerous part of the city" Yugi whined.  
"Then we'll each summon a monster to protect us" Joey called.  
"There's an idea" Serenity called.  
"OK, let's do it" Joey shouted. "Go Flame Swordsman"  
"I summon Magician's Valkeria!" Destiny added.  
"Come forth Dark Magician" Yugi called.  
"Go Command Angel!" Tristan shouted.  
"I choose Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba yelled.  
"Go Dark Magician Girl!" Vicky commanded.  
"I summon this" Tea reported. "My Maha Vailo"  
"And I call St Joan!" Serenity finished.  
The army of Duel Monsters appeared, everyone stared at their new destination, Kaiba climbed onto his dragon's back, the others looked up at him.  
"I can keep an eye on things up here!" he shouted.  
"Good idea Kaiba!" Yugi called.  
As Kaiba's Blue-Eyes rose from the ground, the army started their journey along Domino towards the deadliest part of the city.

**CuteYami: Thanks for reading, please review.  
Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire...  
**_"And the one who could change that with me right here" he laughed.  
"'Change the world'" Yami breathed.  
_Yami begins to learn a little about his role in the war while Kaiba and Joey figure out a way to get the gang to the new base quickly.  
_"Go dragons! Fly us to that castle!" Joey and Kaiba shouted.  
The four dragons roared again, everyone held on tightly as the dragons raced to the dark castle located at the edge of Domino._  
**Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire!**


	14. Vow

**CuteYami: OK, I'll post up another chapter after this one because it's got a great cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy these chapters.  
Previously in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire.  
**_"Yes. I couldn't care less about what happens to him!" Grandpa snarled. "I did it all for Yugi and Vicky! My real and only grandkids"  
Yami was dragged back into the real world as Grandpa was finished, he opened his eyes and looked up.  
As Yami's torture continued, the gang were ready to risk their lives once again in order to have another shot at rescuing Yami.  
As Kaiba's Blue-Eyes rose from the ground, the army started their journey along Domino towards the deadliest part of the city._

**Chapter 14-Sinister Emotion  
****With the vampires…  
**The escape pod-like room descend at the edge of Domino City, in the most dangerous area whether it was vampires in control or humans. Vampire Lord exited the room, the others followed, Vampire Lord hissed with victory once they were outside and sniffed the cold air.  
"Ah!" Vampire Lord sighed. "This is the life. No sun, no pests and the world in our control"  
"No-one can beat you!" Miho giggled.  
"And if no-one can, that means you rule the world!" Bakura added.  
Yami growled and would have bent down a little as if to pounce had Marik still not had a grip on his arms, Vampire Lord looked at him.  
"And the one who could change that with me right here" he laughed.  
"'Change the world'" Yami breathed.  
"Come. We're wasting time" Vampire Lord ordered. "I'm sure Yugi Muto and those others are looking for us"  
He walked into a castle-like building; Bakura, Marik, Miho, Mokuba, Grandpa and Yami followed, they walked into the darkness of the building. They walked into what represented a throne-room, obviously meaning that they believed Vampire Lord did rule the world, Yami still disagreed, wondering what Vampire Lord meant by 'the one who could change the world'. He wondered what he'd have to do, it was discarded temporarily as Vampire Lord interrupted.  
"Bakura, get the others!" Vampire Lord ordered.  
"Others?" Yami asked.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention. These aren't the only members of the group I gathered to bring you and your friends down" Vampire Lord explained.  
Bakura re-entered the room, following him were Mai, Rebecca, Pegasus, Ishizu and Leon; Yami gasped as the group appeared, Vampire Lord rose from his throne.  
"Fellow vampires! We have the Pharaoh!" he announced. "And now, it's feeding time"  
Yami turned and stared at Vampire Lord with disgust, once again, he felt like a dead animal about to be carved up at a family reunion.  
"That's right Pharaoh! You get the picture" Vampire Lord sniggered. "Not too much now, we need him to be alive if we want more later on. Marik, why don't you go first"  
Marik sniggered and hissed, Yami remembered the first time this happened, Marik pulled off Yami's collar; Grandpa grabbed it and walked out. He returned after throwing it out, making Yami's neck more vulnerable to an attack, Marik stabbed Yami's neck with his teeth, Yami screamed as it began again until he lost his breath.  
**With the gang…  
**The group and their Duel Monsters exited the city centre when Yugi heard it, in his head; Yami was in pain, screaming. He froze and put his hand to the side of his head, the others looked at him, Kaiba's dragon stopped as he looked down.  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Tea asked.  
"It's Yami!" Yugi cried. "He's hurt"  
"They must be trying to make a meal out of him!" Serenity added.  
"It's the only possible explanation" Yugi gasped. "They should know that the Millennium Puzzle protects Yami"  
"Those monsters!" Tristan growled.  
"Calm down" Vicky scowled.  
"This is the last reaction I'd expect from you!" Kaiba shouted. "I expect you to be lashing out, instead you're acting kinda like Yami"  
"Someone has to be" Vicky called. "This is just part of their plan, to weaken Yami and destroy us. They're sucking his blood, I know it's painful, but this is what Yami would say if it was one of us. We have to keep going and show Vampire Lord that his threats aren't weakening us! We have to stay strong for Yami"  
"She's right!" Yugi agreed.  
"We can't let them distract us!" Kaiba shouted.  
"Come on, let's go" Joey commanded.  
The group continued as if nothing had just happened, they carried on as if Yami's pain was not affecting them.  
**With the vampires…  
**Vampire Lord turned to Yami, having just watched Vicky tell the others what she believed, the onslaught continued.  
"Your girlfriend has a way with word, Pharaoh" he spoke.  
Bakura released Yami, who fell to the floor, he used his arm to push himself up, his top half rose from the ground, he glared up at Vampire Lord. Grandpa walked up behind him, Yami turned his attention to him, he couldn't believe it was happening, he refused to let Grandpa lose himself.  
"Now it's my turn" Grandpa hissed.  
"Grandpa no!" Yami cried. "Remember the day we had before! Please, you must remember! Grandpa"  
Grandpa froze, he could remember it, shopping around the city centre, spending time together, meeting up with Vicky. He moaned as he fought with a conflicting side in him, Yami turned over and looked up at Grandpa, who stared at Yami's face.  
"I…remember…Yami…" Grandpa gasped. "But…it…doesn't matter"  
Yami gasped, the day had meant nothing? Grandpa grabbed his grandson's best friend and proceeded with the attack, stabbing Yami's neck with his teeth. Yami gasped in pain, his voice began to tire of screaming, he was losing too much blood too quickly.  
**With the gang…  
**Yugi looked around, he could feel Yami's pain, he figured it could help lead them to him. Vicky sighed and stared ahead, she was desperately worried Yami, he had been in some tough spots but this was far worse. She remembered the times Yami had been there; Duellist Kingdom, Battle City, Ceremonial Duel, the Roadtrip, they flooded her mind, she looked over at Destiny. Joey walked behind his Flame Swordsman and Yugi's Dark Magician with Yugi, leading the group. Behind them Destiny, Magician's Valkerya, St Joan, Command Angel and Serenity. Tea, Maha Vailo, Tristan, Dark Magician Girl, Serenity and Vicky travelled behind them, Kaiba watched down and then ahead from the safety of Blue-Eyes.  
"Hey, was there a castle at the edge of the city?" Kaiba called.  
"No, why?" Tea asked.  
"Cause there's one there now!" Kaiba shouted.  
"Think that's where Vampire Lord's holding Yami?" Tristan questioned.  
"It must be" Vicky gasped. "Who in Domino lives in a castle"  
"No-one" Destiny replied. "It has to be them"  
"I'm sure of it! Vampire Lord's probably sucking the life outta Yami right now in there!" Yugi shouted.  
"Well then let's get over there!" Joey yelled.  
"But they'll see us coming!" Serenity whimpered. "We'll need to get there as fast as Kaiba can on that Blue-Eyes.  
"That's it!" Tea called. "We'll use fast flying monsters to get there"  
"Like my Red-Eyes" Joey gasped.  
"And the others can ride on them!" Destiny added.  
"Small problem" Vicky sighed. "The only flying monsters large and fast enough for that are Joey's Red-Eyes and Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Who knows if everyone can fit on them"  
"Anyone call for 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons?" Kaiba yelled.  
The others looked up, 2 more dragons began floating towards them, they landed lightly. Vicky, Yugi, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl hopped on one; Tea, Command Angel, Serenity, Destiny and Magician's Valkerya crawled onto the second; Joey, Tristan, Flame Swordsman, Maha Vailo and St Joan boarded Joey's Red-Eyes. The three dragons rose to level the height of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes he was on and roared in unison.  
"Go dragons! Fly us to that castle!" Joey and Kaiba shouted.  
The four dragons roared again, everyone held on tightly as the dragons raced to the dark castle located at the edge of Domino.  
**With the vampires…  
**Yami collapsed on the floor, so much blood had been pulled from his body he could barely breathe. Vampire Lord stepped towards him, Yami coughed in pain, Ishizu walked over and pulled his almost lifeless form from the ground and held his body up, he panted.  
"Chain him up" Vampire Lord hissed.  
Ishizu walked over to the wall opposite Vampire Lord's throne and placed Yami's wrists in the chains attached to the walls, she let him go and his head dropped forward. Vampire Lord chuckled and walked over to the captive, he licked his lips, enjoying the weakened Pharaoh's pain.  
"I was going to save imprisonment for your friends for when I capture them" Vampire Lord chuckled. "But I love to see you squirm"  
Yami lifted his head and glared weakly at the beast, Ishizu stepped back and retreated back to the others, they watched as Vampire Lord chuckled again and turn to them.  
"Go, leave us. Bakura return to security" he commanded.  
The vampires immediately left the room; Yami looked from the exit back to Vampire Lord, the shadow creature towered over him.  
"There's no use resisting it now" Vampire Lord hissed. "It's impossible for your friends to rescue you now, Yami. Say it.  
"Never" Yami breathed.  
"Why don't you come to your senses, they can't possibly get into here?" Vampire Lord teased. "They'll be killed. Or turn to us. You know it, I know you do"  
Yami's eyes widened in fear, he started to sweat at the thought, the thought of Yugi laying there dead, or Joey becoming a vampire, he dared himself to shut the thought away forever.  
"I can see it in your eyes" Vampire Lord sniggered. "You doubt them"  
"NO! No, I can't!" Yami called.  
"Oh, but you do" Vampire Lord hissed.  
Yami glared up at him and froze as his stare met with Vampire Lord's eyes as a hypnotic-like gaze had taken over Yami.  
"When your friends come you'll learn the truth" Vampire Lord hissed.  
Yami continued staring senselessly at Vampire Lord as the hypnotic waves flowed from Vampire Lord and into Yami.  
**With the gang…  
**The dragons roared as the continued speeding towards the castle, the ground held on tightly against the rushing wind and the incredible speed the dragons were flying at.  
"We're nearly there!" Joey screamed.  
With Bakura…  
Bakura watched the monitors, it was one of the most boring jobs now that the only humans were Yami and the others. He wondered why he had volunteered for the job, he looked at each monitor and froze on one, he gasped. He snapped out of his daze as he noticed 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon fast approaching, He jumped out of his seat and ran from the room.  
**With the other vampires…  
**Marik sloughed in a bean bag chair, Ishizu walked over, the room was full of games and vending machines; it looked like some kind of game room. Ishizu held two cans of coka cola, she passed one to Marik, he looked up at her, she smiled. Meanwhile, Duke and Rebecca leaned over a snooker table while playing each other, Grandpa and Pegasus also laid in bean bags and sighed. The others were playing various games.  
"What's up Marik?" she asked.  
"Oh, look at you. Ditching the 'destiny' talk and using the hippest words!" Marik growled.  
"Marik, I just want to know what's wrong" Ishizu spat.  
"It's just the Pharaoh is the first human we've had for 2 whole weeks!" Marik complained. "And Vampire Lord gets him all to himself"  
"Vampire Lord said that the Pharaoh was an important part in taking over the world. Once all the humans are vampires or killed, he'll probably kill him" Rebecca explained.  
"That's what I heard too" Duke sighed.  
"Yeah, Vampire Lord said that we're the only vampires left here" Leon reported. "The others are all gathering more from around the world.  
"I hear they're getting through America pretty well" Mai added.  
"Yeah, sure. They get to stuff their faces while we starve over here" Marik moaned.  
"On the upside, we get all this stuff, they haven't!" Miho cheered.  
"Sure, whatever" Marik sighed. "Who wants a game of air hockey"  
**With Vampire Lord and Yami…  
**Vampire Lord tilted Yami's head up with a finger, Yami could do nothing to resist, he felt so weak both inside and outside, the hypnotic gaze was taking over.  
"It's hopeless; you're practically one of us!" Vampire Lord hissed.  
He chuckled quietly at Yami's predicament, Bakura rushed in, Vampire Lord snarled at the interruption.  
"Master!" he panted.  
Vampire Lord turned to him, Yami didn't move, not because he was still under Vampire Lord's control, but because he was so tired.  
"What?" Vampire Lord spat.  
"The humans are coming!" Bakura reported. "3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon"  
'_3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons and a Red-Eyes?_' Yami thought.  
"Oh great. Seto Kaiba's with them!" Vampire Lord grunted. "You were supposed to kill him! He's too powerful a foe"  
"I'm sorry sir!" Bakura apologized. "But I wasn't sent after them"  
"No, you weren't. Marik!" Vampire Lord mumbled. "Alert the others! We'll have to put everything into this fight! If they win, our plan will be ruined"  
"Yes sir!" Bakura breathed.  
He left; Vampire Lord looked back at Yami, he frowned at the Pharaoh and the fact his reinforcements were coming.  
"Looks like your friends are becoming quiet the human pests!" Vampire Lord sighed. "Instead of imprisoning them, it looks like I'll just have to kill them"  
"Leave them alone" Yami breathed.  
"Attention! All vampires report to Master Vampire Lord's throne room!" Bakura announced. "We're under attack"  
The intercom shut off and the crowd soon entered, Bakura followed, Vampire Lord looked over at them.  
"Get ready! When they come, kill them!" Vampire Lord hissed.  
**CuteYami: So, is Vampire Lord going to carry out his threat? Find out int he next chapter, please read and review.**

**Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire.  
**_"Joey!" Destiny cried.  
"She's right man" Tristan added. "You gotta"  
"Tristan?" a voice whispered.  
Tristan stared at Mai, behind her Miho appeared, Duke was behind her, they stared friendly at Tristan.  
"You came to rescue us?" Miho asked, sweetly.  
"Uh. Yeah I-" Tristan chuckled, blushing.  
"Tristan!" Destiny cried.  
_The gang split up, but Destiny has a hard time keeping Joey and Tristan from surrending to the past. Meanwhile, Vicky and Yugi reach Yami.  
_"Let's get 'em!" Grandpa spat.  
"NO!" Yami screamed.  
Vampire Lord turned and bit Yami's neck, Yami's screamed disappeared as the teeth sunk into his skin, pulling even more blood from his body.  
_**Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire!**


	15. Chapter 15

**cuteYami: This is the last chapter I can post up for now, but I'll post more ASAP. Enjoy this chapter and take a look at the preview of the next if you want.  
Previously in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire...  
**_Yami turned and stared at Vampire Lord with disgust, once again, he felt like a dead animal about to be carved up at a family reunion.  
"That's right Pharaoh! You get the picture" Vampire Lord sniggered.  
_As Yami prepared himself for what horrible fate awaited him in the new base, the gang were ready to make their next move.  
_"Small problem" Vicky sighed. "The only flying monsters large and fast enough for that are Joey's Red-Eyes and Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Who knows if everyone can fit on them"  
"Anyone call for 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons?" Kaiba yelled.  
The others looked up, 2 more dragons began floating towards them, they landed lightly._

**Chapter 15-Battle for Reunion  
****With the gang…  
**The dragons were quickly approaching the castle with enough speed to smash through it, however, that was not the plan. The dragons began to slow, they also began to drop from the sky, Bakura watched, baffled. The dragons landed on the outskirts of the city, Kaiba recalled 2 of his dragons while Joey recalled his Red-Eyes. Vicky looked down, wondering how hard it would be to get to Yami, her eyes widened. She bent down and picked up Yami's collar, then got up and looked at the others, she held it in their sight, they looked up at her.  
"Guys!" she whimpered. "Does this look familiar"  
The others looked at what she held in her hand and gasped in horror, they couldn't believe Yami's collar was outside while he himself was inside.  
"That's Yami's" Yugi cried.  
"Vicky, you should put that on, it could protect you" Joey suggested.  
Vicky nodded her head and slipped it on, she turned from the others to the castle behind her, a dark fog surrounded the building.  
"Any ideas on how to get in?" she asked.  
"We could attack it?" Serenity guessed.  
"That's an idea Serenity!" Destiny called. "With the attack power of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, your St Joan and the others, we could break in"  
"But we need a plan. Who's gonna do what?" Tristan interrupted.  
"Yugi, Vicky and Kaiba can look for Yami" Joey suggested. "You, Destiny and me can fight anyone we meet and Tea and Serenity can look for Vampire Lord and hold him off"  
"But Vampire Lord would have Yami with him" Yugi sighed.  
"Then the girls can come with you" Tristan called.  
"OK, on 3 we attack!" Joey shouted.  
"Get ready Dark Magician!" Yugi growled.  
"You too Dark Magician Girl!" Vicky breathed.  
"Prepare yourself Blue-Eyes" Kaiba shouted.  
"Ready your attack Maha Vailo" Tea commanded.  
"Power yourself up Flame Swordsman" Joey added.  
"There's your target, Magician's Valkerya!" Destiny called.  
"Get ready to break in St Joan" Serenity hissed.  
"And you Command Angel" Tristan yelled.  
The monsters readied themselves, powering up their attacks, they waited for the signal in which they would release their devastating blasts.  
"One!" Joey shouted.  
Everyone crouched, ready to dash in, the monsters bent over slightly as their attacks were ready.  
"Two"  
Everybody waited in a moment of silence, waiting for Joey to call out the last word, their pulses raced until he called it out.  
"Three"  
The monsters attacks launched themselves at the castle, crashing into it and causing a mass explosion. The group darted for the mass fireball, jumping into the wreck and staring into the black of the darkness surrounding them. Yugi paced along silently, he stared into the black and turned to the others, quietly huddled behind him, he gestured them into the cold shadows, they did so. The group quickly rushed until they met a fork, forcing the to spilt up into the groups in which they had earlier discussed. Kaiba, Yugi, Vicky, Tea and Serenity ran to the right while Destiny, Joey and Tristan dashed to the left. Vicky stared back, silently wishing the others good luck, the group continued, desperately searching for the cold room that they expected Vampire Lord would be holding Yami. Behind Vicky, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, St Joan, Blue-Eyes and Maha Vailo floated after them quickly. The teens and their Duel Monsters raced down the corridor, that was until Mokuba, Marik, Rebecca, Leon and Ishizu emerged, blocking their path.  
"Looking for the Pharaoh?" Marik teased. "Well you'll never find him"  
Yugi gasped at the statement, and then he remembered that he had to remain strong, he growled and glared at Marik as if he were Yami himself, Marik sniggered at Yugi's attempt.  
"Dark Magician, blow them to pieces!" Yugi roared.  
The purple mage held up his staff and groaned, the girl apprentice gasped and watched him; he held Yugi's anger, his rage, while she watched in Vicky's concern.  
**With Joey, Destiny and Tristan…  
**The three dashed down the stone corridor, hoping that they would not have to battle too many vampires before the others found their missing friend. They stopped as they noticed they were in a cloud of cool mist, the boys looked around, Destiny stared ahead, Mai walked into view.  
"Hello Joey" she greeted softly.  
"Mai!" Joey gasped.  
"Don't listen to her!" Destiny called. "She's a vampire, look at her"  
Joey stared at his duelling rival, he felt different, he'd usually feel warm towards her but a different aura had taken control, Mai felt dark and evil.  
"Joey!" Destiny cried.  
"She's right man" Tristan added. "You gotta"  
"Tristan?" a voice whispered.  
Tristan stared at Mai, behind her Miho appeared, Duke was behind her, they stared friendly at Tristan.  
"You came to rescue us?" Miho asked, sweetly.  
"Uh. Yeah I-" Tristan chuckled, blushing.  
"Tristan!" Destiny cried.  
"Huh?" Tristan asked.  
"You know they're vampires!" Destiny shouted. "Don't fall for their tricks"  
The boys stared at their fallen comrades, Mai, Miho and Duke stood there, returning the look as Pegasus appeared behind them.  
"Fine, if you won't listen, I'll show you!" Destiny shouted. "Magician's Valkerya, attack them"  
Magician's Valkerya shot a green ball of energy, the vampires shot up like Mai's harpies, Joey and Tristan gasped and stepped back.  
"You see, they were trying to trick you" Destiny explained. "They have a sort of hypnotic gaze"  
The two looked at her, her eyes were full of tears from the their near-demise, she nodded her head at them.  
"If you don't concentrate, you'll never save them!" Destiny snarled.  
"Right" Joey shouted. "Attack Flame Swordsman"  
"Go Command Angel!" Tristan called.  
"Magician's Valkerya, show these freaks who's boss!" Destiny commanded.  
The three monsters unleashed their attacks, colliding with the creatures, they screeched and scattered. Mai dove for Destiny, Joey protected her, Mai gasped at Joey's reaction, he hadn't fallen under the spell.  
**With Yugi, Kaiba, Vicky, Tea and Serenity…  
**The Dark Magician fired it's attack at Marik, he dodged it, Yugi gasped as Marik flew over the explosion and dove for him. However, Dark Magician Girl jumped in the way and blasted Marik with a purple energy ball. He fell to the floor; Ishizu looked from him and glared at Yugi and Vicky, Vicky stepped up behind Yugi.  
"Are you OK?" Vicky asked.  
"Yeah" Yugi panted. "Thanks.  
"We'll have to spilt up" Kaiba shouted. "You and Yugi look for Yami; we'll take care of this lot"  
Vicky and Yugi sprinted past the vampires, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl protecting them. They continued down the corridor, the magicians followed; Kaiba, Tea and Serenity faced the vampires around.  
"Get them, Maha Vailo!" Tea commanded.  
"Go, St Joan!" Serenity called.  
"Blue-Eyes attack with White Lightning!" Kaiba ordered.  
The three creatures unleashed their attacks, firing them at the dark shadowy monsters before them, however, they were clearly visible in the attacks' light.  
**With Joey, Destiny and Tristan…  
**The three monsters continued their assault against Mai, Pegasus, Miho and Duke, Tristan began to avoid Miho and Duke, Destiny turned to him.  
"You can't be distracted by them!" Destiny called. "Don't see them as your friends; see them as the vampires that they are"  
"Right!" Tristan shouted.  
Command Angel's attack became more effective, Tristan was more focused on beating their opponents. Destiny watched Flame Swordsman and Magician's Valkerya, their attack knocking back the vampires.  
"This isn't working Destiny, they're getting through!" Joey protested.  
"Then we'll use our trap cards!" Destiny replied.  
She pulled a card from her deck and slotted it into her duel disk, a holographic image of the card appeared in front of the group.  
"Go Mirror Force!" Destiny shouted.  
The vampires attacking were blown back; they landed on the floor with a large thud, Destiny stared at them, Joey ran ahead. Destiny and Tristan quickly followed him, Magician's Valkerya, Flam Swordsman and Command Angel raced after them, the vampires lay sore and defeated.  
**With Yugi and Vicky…  
**The siblings rushed down the corridor, Yugi paused and Vicky turned to him, she seemed concerned by his unusual behaviour.  
"What is it?" Vicky asked.  
"I can feel Yami" Yugi panted. "I have all along, but this time, it's really strong. Yami must be around here.  
"We'll have to search every room" Vicky replied.  
The pair walked on slowly, checking any rare room that they came by, both determined to find Yami and get him away from Vampire Lord.  
**With Vampire Lord and the others…  
**Yami hung helpless from the wall while losing all feeling in his arms, Vampire Lord stood in front of him, staring at the doorway. Bakura and Grandpa crouched, preparing for any of the gang to run through, mist began filling the doorway, a crash was heard and two figures entered. Vampire Lord raised his head as the pair walked out of the dust, Yugi and Vicky appeared, Yami looked up and gasped.  
"Yugi! Vicky!" Yami called.  
"Yami! What did they do to you?" Vicky asked.  
"Foolish kids. You shouldn't have come, especially without protection!" Vampire Lord hissed.  
Grandpa and Bakura leapt at the pair, two sparkling blasts knocked them back, Vampire Lord watched as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared behind Vicky and Yugi.  
"What! No!" Vampire Lord shouted.  
"And it'll be harder to bite us with these collars on!" Yugi snarled.  
Yami looked; Yugi wore his own and noticed that Vicky wore the one that the Pharaoh had worn before being drained of his blood. He gasped and watched the pair as they walked to their mages, they turned back around and glared at Vampire Lord.  
"Release Yami!" Vicky demanded.  
"Or else!" Yugi finished.  
"Is that a threat?" Vampire Lord asked.  
He swiftly turned around and stared at Yami, he tilted the Pharaoh's head to look up at him, the hypnotic gaze taking over again, Yami couldn't turn away, he was trapped.  
"Why doesn't the Pharaoh tell you what's going on?" Vampire Lord suggested.  
He stared hard into Yami's eyes, when Yami went to speak he sounded as if he was under Vampire Lord's control, which he was.  
"Leave. I don't want to go back" Yami mumbled emotionless. "You're wasting your time; Vampire Lord will win no matter what you do.  
Yugi gasped at the response, Vicky glared at Vampire Lord, she could tell it wasn't Yami, his eyes weren't normal they were solid. Bakura and Grandpa rose and grinned at the situation, Bakura sniggered at Yugi's reaction to Yami's demand.  
"Why don't you let him? Without you controlling him!" Vicky barked. "Yami, fight it"  
"Fight…it" Yami mumbled.  
Inside his mind, he battled against Vampire Lord's control. He closed his eyes and began shaking his head. Vampire Lord stepped back and gasped, he was losing it, Yami's eyes snapped open; he lifted his head on his own and looked over at Vicky and Yugi, he panted and turned his attention to Vampire Lord.  
"Yami's too strong to be controlled" Yugi cheered.  
"Well, maybe he is, but you're not!" Bakura hissed.  
"Let's get 'em!" Grandpa spat.  
"NO!" Yami screamed.  
Vampire Lord turned and bit Yami's neck, Yami's screamed disappeared as the teeth sunk into his skin, pulling even more blood from his body. He froze and stared into nothingness as the little blood in his body was pulled towards his neck, Vicky and Yugi gasped.  
"Yami, no!" they cried.  
The vampires cackled, their pray now distracted, Yugi snapped out of it and called on his Dark Magician.  
"Go, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted.  
The purple magician shot his attack, knocking back Bakura, however, Grandpa continued, heading for Vicky who was still staring in horror at Yami and Vampire Lord. Her Dark Magician Girl stared at her worriedly, she had to do something or suffer the cruel fate that was closing in on her.  
"Vicky, attack!" Yugi screamed.  
"Huh?" Vicky asked.  
She realized what was happening and turned to her Dark Magician Girl who gave a quick smile.  
"Dark Magician Girl!" Vicky shouted, remembering the day she had spent with Grandpa and Yami before. "Dark Burning Attack"  
The girl held her staff high, shooting an attack, it crashed into Grandpa and slammed him to the ground.  
"I don't care if you are my Grandpa!" Vicky stuttered. "No-one hurts Yami or my friends when I'm around"  
"Way'd a go!" Yugi called. "Come on, I've got an idea"  
The pair turned to Vampire Lord who was attacking Yami, it almost made Yugi sick. Vicky held her arm in front of Yugi and looked at him, he looked up at her, he had no idea what she could be planning.  
"You get ready to get Yami!" she ordered. "Get by the wall"  
Yugi nodded and ran to the edge of the wall; he began creeping around while leaning against the wall. Vicky glared at the scene in front of her, where Yami was under attack, she narrowed her eyes in hate at the attacker.  
'My Dark Magician Girl's attack is 2000, the same as Vampire Lord. So she won't destroy him, however, when he recovers, he won't be able to beat her!' Vicky thought.  
She focused on Vampire Lord's back; Dark Magician Girl pointed her staff at it, it began glowing as she began her attack.  
"Dark Magician Girl, attack Vampire Lord!" Vicky shouted.  
Vampire Lord pulled his teeth from Yami's neck, whose head dropped, his eyes closed, Vampire Lord stared in horror as Dark Magician Girl released her attack. It headed towards him, he let go of Yami and yelled, but before anymore could be done, the attack smashed into him, throwing him back and then sliding across the room. Vicky watched Yugi dashed to Yami and followed with Dark Magician Girl, Yugi began yanking the chains that bound Yami's wrists, when Vicky noticed it wasn't working; she turned to Dark Magician Girl.  
"Dark Magician Girl, can you blast those chains without hurting Yami?" she asked.  
Dark Magician Girl nodded and aimed her attack at the chains, she blasted the pair with separate attacks. The chains fell from the wall and released Yami's wrists from the other end, Yami fell forward, Vicky caught the limp body and Yugi looked at him, Vicky stared down.  
"He's really weak, we have to get him outta here!" she whimpered.  
The pair pushed Yami onto Vicky's back as she was more capable of carrying him. The pair ran to Dark Magician and then rushed out, the pair of magicians following, Vampire Lord picked himself up and looked at the chains.  
"No! They've got the Pharaoh!" Vampire Lord yelled.  
Bakura and Grandpa woke and stood up, they looked over at their furious master. He growled vicously, the two fled the room, he flew out after them, meanwhile, Vicky and Yugi frantically raced down the corridor, panicking and holding on tightly to Yami. They became terrified when they heard Vampire Lord chasing them and was pissed off too, they raced down towards where they believed the others would be when they were chased into a dead end. They turned to Vampire Lord, Bakura and Grandpa who had now cornered them. Vicky held Yami close, reliving the incident in the school toilets from three weeks earlier.  
"Now!" Vampire Lord growled. "Hand over the Pharaoh and I may let you live"  
The two stood against the wall in fear, Vicky continued to hold Yami to her back, Yugi whimpered by her side. There was no escape, Vampire Lord stepped closer and hissed, Yugi and Vicky were trapped again.

**CuteYami: OK, this is as far as I can go right now. But I'll post more up as soon as I can. I promise, until then, please review.  
Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire.  
**_But both Vicky and Dark Magician Girl gasped as her attack disintegrated into nothingness, Yugi held himself against Vicky's clinging onto her arm like a small child.  
"Sorry, but you've entered a 'No-Attack Zone'!" Vampire Lord cackled.  
_Yugi and Vicky struggle in their current situation, but it seems Vampire Lord has other plans for them.  
_"Your friends came so close Pharaoh" he hissed. "But you're still my prisoner"  
Yami groaned quietly in his unconscious sleep, wishing to drift into the deepest shadows of his mind, away from Vampire Lord and not emerge until all the madness was over.  
_**Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Vampire Empire!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CuteYami: It's been over a year since I've been able to update this so thanks for being so patient, right now I've been able to find back-up copies of the beginning of the story all the way through to Chapter 23. And the fan fiction itself has been completed, I just haven't been able to get to it, I will be revising the entire story so far as well for any typos or change in storyline, since I was in the stage of revising it before, since then I've decided to change it again. Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far and hopefully, it won't take me too long to get Chapter 24 and onwards back.**

**Chapter 16-Suffering from a Loss of Hope**  
Vampire Lord approached more, there was no escape; Vicky, Yugi and Yami were trapped. Vicky looked to Yugi and back to Vampire Lord, she jumped in front of Yugi, determined not to let Vampire Lord get him or Yami. However, the creature of darkness continued advancing more, her eyes flickered in fear, fear that she may not be able to protect either of them.  
"Dark Magician Girl attack!" Vicky commanded.  
The magician appeared behind Bakura, Grandpa and Vampire Lord, she fired her attack at them. But both Vicky and Dark Magician Girl gasped as her attack disintegrated into nothingness, Yugi held himself against Vicky's clinging onto her arm like a small child.  
"Sorry, but you've entered a 'No-Attack Zone'!" Vampire Lord cackled.  
"What?!" Vicky gasped.  
Yugi and Vicky gasped as dark ropes shot out from the walls, they wrapped themselves around Dark Magician Girl. The female cried out as she struggled against the ropes, she was unable to defend Vicky and Yugi from Vampire Lord.  
"And my Dark Magician won't work. We're trapped!" Yugi whined.  
"Now, the Pharaoh?" Vampire Lord asked.  
Vicky bent over, still holding onto Yami and refusing to allow harm to fall upon either him or Yugi, Bakura hissed and dove towards them. He slammed Vicky into the wall behind her, her grip on Yami disintegrated and the apparently lifeless Pharaoh fell to the floor. When Yugi jumped towards him, Grandpa retaliated, throwing Yugi into the wall. As the pair struggled for freedom, Vampire Lord pulled Yami from the ground by seizing hold on one of his arms. He dragged the Pharaoh to his feet and held him up; Vicky and Yugi struggled for their freedom and stared at Vampire Lord.  
"Come on. Let's go!" Vampire Lord ordered.  
"But what about these two?" Grandpa asked.  
"Can't we bite them?" Bakura pleaded.  
"NO!" Vampire Lord barked. "I don't want them on our side. Besides, it's fun to watch them try and get back the Pharaoh except this time, things got too close to getting out of control! Try as you like kids, the Pharaoh will stay with me, you won't get him back. Trust me, you'll die trying!"  
He left rapidly, heading for the throne room, Grandpa and Bakura threw Vicky and Yugi down, they coughed as they fell to the ground. They looked up as both vampires followed Vampire Lord, they sighed, they could only walk towards Dark Magician Girl. They collapsed out of exhaustion and panted, regretting what had just happened, Dark Magician Girl was released and fell next to the siblings, who wallowed in despair. They heard some voices heading towards them, Yugi looked up as Kaiba, Serenity and Tea ran around the corner down the corridor. Tea looked at the others and ran faster towards the pair, they kneeled when they reached Yugi and Vicky; Vicky opened her eyes half-way. They noticed Joey, Tristan and Destiny rushing towards them, everyone was back together.  
"Guys, what happened?" Tea asked, noticing the despair in their eyes.  
"We had Yami" Yugi sighed. "Until they trapped us. We're exhausted and we're not able to save Yami. No matter what happens, Vampire Lord stops us".  
"So, where's Yami now?" Serenity questioned.  
"They took him back" Vicky sobbed. "There was nothing we could do".  
"What about Dark Magician Girl?" Joey queried.  
"We tried, but it didn't work. They stopped any attacks" Yugi answered. "I don't know if we can save Yami you guys!"  
"That's the vampires talking" Kaiba called.  
"It's OK Yugi" Serenity whispered. "We can get him if we stick together!"  
Tristan, Destiny and Tea nodded in agreement, Yugi looked up and smiled, he was inspired by the determination within his friends.  
"Thanks guys!" he called. "You're right, we can't give up! Yami's counting on us!"  
"We can try, but if we fail again, what can we do?" Vicky asked.  
"We can try again!" Yugi protested. "We can't give up on Yami!"  
Vicky looked over at Yugi; she appeared as if all hope had been stolen from her when Yami was taken. She smiled a little, inspired by Yugi's determination and rose from the ground, she looked at her Dark Magician Girl as she got up, Vicky turned to the others.  
"Yugi's right" she spoke. "We have to save Yami; he'd do it for us".  
The group walked off in the direction of the throne room, all hope had been restored, Yugi prayed that they could stand up against Vampire Lord.  
**With Vampire Lord and the others...  
**Vampire Lord stormed into the room and threw Yami in his throne; Yami simply lay there with his legs hanging over one arm and his left arm hanging over the other. Bakura and Grandpa watched fearfully as their master began pacing around the room furiously.  
"Seal off the doorway" he commanded.  
"Yes sir" Grandpa and Bakura called.  
As they ran over to the doorway, Vampire Lord stared over Yami who was still out cold. He sneered at the thought of the humans succeeding, this time they had come too close to saving their friend. He glared at the doorway as Bakura and Grandpa began blocking it and turned back to Yami.  
"Your friends came so close Pharaoh" he hissed. "But you're still my prisoner!"  
Yami groaned quietly in his unconscious sleep, wishing to drift into the deepest shadows of his mind, away from Vampire Lord and not emerge until all the madness was over.  
**With the gang...  
**The group continued down the hallway, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl following, being the only Duel Monsters still out at the current time. Destiny would frequently watch the wall, noticing the texture on them; Tea would just shiver every time a cool breeze swept past. Yugi kept his mind focused on saving Yami, Vicky watched him, as much as she hated to admit it, she still didn't believe fully that they could succeed in rescuing Yami. She sighed and looked ahead where the light from the throne room was beginning to disappear.  
"Guys, is a dimming light a good sign?" she asked.  
"No, it can't be!" Yugi called.  
"Vampire Lord must be trying to set a trap or barricade himself in" Kaiba guessed. "Anything to avoid us getting in there".  
"We can't let him do that!" Destiny argued.  
"No, so we'll use a surprise attack" Kaiba chuckled. "From outside!"  
**With Vampire Lord and the others...  
**Vampire Lord sighed as the corridor began to fade from view; there was no possible way that the others could rip through it. He turned to Yami and stared at the Pharaoh's face, it seemed so peaceful as if he were dead, Vampire Lord narrowed his eyes.  
_'Either he's in a very deep sleep or he's enjoying this!'_ Vampire Lord thought. _'The fool will never escape so if that's why he looks so peaceful then he better screw his expression into one of fear!'_  
Vampire Lord simply stared at the boy, Bakura and Grandpa walked over, the door now securely blocked by planks of wood nailed into the wall, Vampire Lord stood by his throne, Yami opened his eyes and looked up to the three. Vampire Lord looked back at him until a smashing explosion and rubble flying past drew the attention of the four to the wall behind the throne. There stood a Blue-Eyes White Dragon accompanied by Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Curse of Dragon and another of its type. Vampire Lord gasped as Kaiba appeared at the head of the first Blue-Eyes along with Tea and Tristan. Yugi came into view on his Curse of Dragon, with a look as if ready to kill Vampire Lord, Yami smiled as the boy appeared.  
"No, it can't be!" Vampire Lord gasped.  
Joey and Serenity appeared on Red-Eyes while Vicky and Destiny did so on the second Blue-Eyes.  
"We drained you of all hope!" Vampire Lord finished.  
"I thought there was something wrong with Vicky" Kaiba whispered.  
"We're not giving up until you're gone and Yami's safe with us!" Yugi shouted.  
"Got dat right!" Joey yelled.  
Yami watched his friends as they threatened his captor, he smiled at their bravery and that they were risking their lives for not only him, but for the world. Joey leapt from Red-Eyes and stormed towards the vampires, there was no sign of fear within him, it almost seemed strange.  
"Now hand over our best friend!" Joey growled.  
"Pathetic human!" Vampire Lord laughed.  
Yami shot a sceptic look at Vampire Lord and looked back to Joey; the others seemed just as confused.  
"I guess I missed the joke" Joey snarled.  
"The Pharaoh may be unaffected by our bites, but you are not!" Vampire Lord chuckled.  
"Joey! NO!" Yami shouted.  
Vampire Lord lunged at Joey and pinned him to the ground, he bit Joey's neck, causing Yami to scream. Grandpa and Bakura chuckled as the attack continued; Yami closed his eyes while continuing to scream, he couldn't help but feel it was all his fault, Bakura's claw wrapped itself around his shoulder as he attempted to resist all. The others stared at Joey as Vampire Lord drove his teeth far into Joey's neck, Serenity cried out, she held her hands in front of her lower mouth as Joey laid there. Yami's screams were reduced to terrified whimpers, tears fell, his body shook, there was nothing he could do to help Joey.  
"Joey!" she wailed.  
Vampire Lord pulled away and laughed, he stared at Yami briefly and grinned at the Pharaoh's pain before watching Joey.  
"Now you belong to me!" he hissed.  
"Joey, no!" Yami cried.  
Vampire Lord laughed at the Pharaoh's pain, Yami, broken-hearted, stared at Joey while tears streamed down his face. He gasped when Joey sat up and glared at Vampire Lord who also gasped at the still-human boy's reaction.  
"I don't get it! You should be changing!" he breathed.  
"Not when I'm protected!" Joey laughed.  
"Protected? How?" Vampire Lord questioned.  
Yami gasped, they had said only a Millennium Item could protect them, whether Vampire Lord knew or not was another matter, Joey pulled out a familiar object.  
"Dis! Da Millennium Ring!" Joey shouted.  
"That's my Millennium Ring, Wheeler!" Bakura barked.  
"Yes, but two Millennium Items cannot protect all of you!" Vampire Lord hissed.  
Red-Eyes moved behind Curse of Dragon, using it as a shield to protect Serenity.  
"So if you have the Millennium Ring and Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle, then that means those on the Blue-Eyed dragons are venerable" Vampire Lord summarized. "Now, attack them!"  
Bakura and Grandpa leapt towards the dragons, they neared their target while Joey, Yugi and Serenity simply watched without any attempt to protect their friends. Just before the vampires reached the pair of dragons, Kaiba pulled out the Millennium Rod and Vicky held the Millennium Necklace. A golden glow surrounded the dragons as the vampires were reflected and smacked against the ground, not too far from Vampire Lord. Yami silently slipped out of the throne and began limping towards his friends; Vampire Lord caught a glimpse and dove onto the Pharaoh. He forced Yami to the ground, Yami struggled to break free, but Vampire Lord was applying too much weight on top of him.  
"Yami, no!" Tea called.  
"Get off him you freak!" Destiny demanded.  
Vampire Lord looked up and held Yami's head to the ground, he grinned evilly and sniggered at an idea that came to him.  
"But I'm about to recruit him!" he hissed.  
"How?" Tristan asked.  
"Simple" Vampire Lord chuckled, pulling Yami from the ground. "I just take a piece of him while he's defenceless!"  
"You don't mean-" Yugi gasped.  
"-He's gonna!-" Vicky interrupted.  
Vampire Lord yanked the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck and threw it over his head. Vicky, Destiny and Tea gasped while Yugi shouted, Yami began to panic, without the Millennium Puzzle, he was sure to be affected by the bite. Vampire Lord laughed and stabbed Yami's neck once again with his teeth, both feasting on it and allowing the venom to flow throughout Yami's body. Yami prayed with everything he had that he would not become a vampire like the others, a tear escaped from his left eye. Vampire Lord pulled back and laughed as Yami fell to his knees and shivered, he held his arms.  
"Finally, the fate of the world may rest in this boy!" Vampire Lord laughed. "But now he is under my control! Now it's my world!"  
Yugi, Vicky, Tea and the others watched in horror, Joey stepped back, heading towards the edge of the castle. Yami shivered and coughed, he felt strange and cold, there was no stopping the feeling, he was sure he was mutating into a vampire, life as he knew it would soon be over.


	17. Author Note on progression

**Yu-Gi-Oh - Vampire Empire**

_Normal lives in Domino City were shattered when the arrival of beings from another world arrived. Amongst the few survivors, Yugi Muto and his companions must fight back the threat and protect their true target. Rated for language, violence and character death._

_

* * *

_

**A / N -Gomenasai**

_Ohaiyo~_

Kai guiz, I apologize for not updating this fic in forever, but I have a reasonable excuse: When my desktop broke down a little under a year and a half ago, I lost the thirty-three chapters that had yet to be uploaded. I kind of lost the heart to rewrite it. Recently, I looked back and I actually felt almost disgusted by the lack of skill in something I wrote only four years ago; thus, I've been working hard to rewrite it.

New plot, new characters, new psychological angle, same base. I don't know how many people who used to read this when it was active are still about, but anyone who's looked at this before _April 7th 2009_ knows nothing of the story anymore. It's possible that I'll refresh the update date with every few chapters written and uploaded; the summary will always state how many have been through the process.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated for the first seven chapters which have been rewritten over the course of the past three weeks. Don't bother with eight onwards, you would not like. Also, I've got other fics on the go that are in desperate need of updating [_"Reflection"_ for Higurashi, _"The Neo-Domino Purge" _for 5D's and _"Kimi Dake Wo"_ for CLANNAD are prime examples], so updating won't always be this quick. Especially once all the fail has been erased from this story. Any new reviews would be appreciated and it's never too late for new readers to supply me with their views.

Wow, a page that would fit in a single screen, don't think I've done that before =P.

Thanks for your time and patience. _Gomenasai~_ :3

_- CuteYami, 28th April 2009_


End file.
